Dance Beneath the Moon
by Lady M Harris
Summary: What if Sailor Moon never existed? How would Serena and Darien meet then...Meet Serena, a lovely young school teacher volunteering at Crossroads Central Hospital. There she meets Dr. Devastating, Darien Shields. Can romance bloom between two unlikely i
1. Doctor Devastating

Author's note: For those who may have followed my work in the past, you probably recognized this story. It was originally posted under the title, On A Moonswept Moor with the Japanese names intact. In the published world, the story was published, as Sensual Healing and it still can be found at Amazon or Barnes and Nobles online. Course, the American version contains all renamed characters and settings to make the story belong to me. Here, I have tried to keep it close its original making. I renamed it more appropriately, since the moor title seems more suited to a historical romance as to opposed a contemporary one. You may have noticed some slight differences in the story such as Chad's last name, which I have no idea what it is in the Dic version or what the Starlights' names are and other little particulars of a rambling mind such as mine. This story is of course, finished. I'm just now trying to go back and re-edit again. And again, and again. A never-ending process, if you ask me. Keep a watch out for the rest of the postings and to those of you who have never read my stuff, I hope you give this story a chance. As you may have already noticed, it is an alternate reality--no Sailor Scouts here, just good ole fashion romance--adult style. So read on, if you dare!  
  
Lady M. Harris  
  
  
Dance Beneath the Moon  
By Michelle Harris aka  
Lady M. Harris  
  
  
Part One  
  
Crossroads Central Hospital . . .  
  
"Dr. Shields, I'd like you to meet Serena Ashton. She just started a couple of weeks ago, volunteering about twice a week. When she's not volunteering, she works for Crossroads Elementary school, teaching first grade." Dr. Hamilton smiled as she introduced Dr. Shields to her close friend, Serena.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Serena," Darien replied as he bowed slightly to the ladies, his blue gaze quickly sweeping over Serena. "I'm sure you'll enjoy volunteering here, Lord knows we could use the help." Then, before Serena could chance a comment, he turned to Amy. "Dr. Hamilton, one of your patients has just checked in. She requested that you be paged, but since I've run into you, perhaps you could catch one of the nurses before they-" her pager cut him off as it began beeping loudly. "Never mind. . . . Well, I have a meeting to catch. I'm sure, I'll see you ladies around," he smiled politely at them before abruptly turning away; leaving them in a swirl of long, white coattails.  
  
"Does he always look through you as if you're nothing more than a pane of glass?" Serena laughed softly as she watched Darien's retreating back.   
Amy nodded her head, smiling at the same time. "Yes, but you get used to it. Even us doctors manage. Dr. Shields is the president of Obstetrics, Gynecology & Infertility here at Crossroads Central. He's also on the board of directors and not only that, but he has a private practice as well. I'm surprised he has any time to himself. Rumor has it that he's dating two of the most beautiful and wealthy women of Tokyo." Amy chuckled as they made their way up to the maternity ward on the second floor.  
  
"Just two?" Serena laughed again. "My, aren't we greedy? But, I suppose that if I looked as good as he did, I would too--date more than one man," she added, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. They both laughed at the comment.  
  
"Of course, the single women on staff here practically trip over each other just to be near him. They hang on his every word. It's really quite a spectacle to watch, as you'll see soon enough for yourself. He's been on vacation the last two weeks and the nurses acted like they were in a great depression. I almost want to thank God that he's returned," Amy grinned. "What about you, Serena?" Amy ventured quietly, sounding a little cautious. "Has the right one come along for you yet?"  
  
"Well, if he has, I must be pretty dense because I haven't realized it!" Serena smiled slowly. "Let's not talk about me Amy, my life is boring. You know that all I do is teach my little class of intelligent, first graders and volunteer here. I live in a nice-if a little cramped-apartment with my black cat. And I visit my parents on the weekends. It's a little dull for someone as young and bright as me, but actually, I'm quiet content. But you know all that, too! So, how are little Greg and big Greg, by the way?" Serena asked, smiling as she changed the subject.  
  
"They're doing well. Greg is almost five now, can you believe that?" Amy said with disbelief in her voice. She looked over at friend's smiling face, then added, "It felt like it was only yesterday that you and I were in high school. Now, I'm here, doing what I love the most and married to the most incredible man. . . ." she trailed off with a contented sigh.   
  
"You're so lucky, Amy," Serena said, traces of longing in her voice as she sighed deeply. "I teach some of the smartest kids, pretending that they're all mine," Serena laughed at her silly choice of words. She really did love her job. Of course she would have never thought, not in a million years, that she'd ever become a teacher. Especially since she was always silently cursing her teachers for the poor grades and constant detentions she got in school, even though they were mostly her fault.  
  
She sighed silently; when you had a lot of time on your hands on the weekends, reading became a very interesting hobby. Oh, Serena had dates with a couple of guys; she didn't stay home every weekend. It's just that the right one hadn't come along yet. Serena was perfectly content with the way things were. But she did yearn for a child of her own. She just had to wait for the perfect man to come along and to realize her dream of the perfect family, that's all.  
  
Amy looked sideways at Serena, adding quietly, "I met Greg's brother's girlfriend last weekend. Her name was Lita Kerns. . . . Did you receive the invitation?" Amy asked suddenly, knowing that Serena had.  
  
A sad smile came over her lovely features, and her gaze became slightly glassy and unfocused. She knew exactly what Amy was referring to. "Yes, Amy, I did. And I'm glad. I couldn't have given him what he wanted. He deserves someone who can love him fully, something that I could never do," she said, reliving bittersweet memories of a young and lost love of her high school years.  
  
She had cried all the tears her young heart had been capable of at that time. As much love as she had for him and everyone whom was in the circle of her life, she just couldn't love Terrence as much as a woman should. In the end, she didn't think it was fair to Terrence. Of course, at the time, he didn't think so and it hadn't made a whole lot of sense to her either. They had separated, Terrence was frustrated with Serena, but time healed the wounds that had made his heart bitter. Serena had heard of his new manager's assistant, Mina, who had captured the heart of the famous singer-artist, Terrence Holiday.  
  
Apparently, their love was going strong; for almost five years later, wedding invitations were finally being sent out. Terrence had called her last month one last time to ask her permission to wed the lovely Mina. Serena had sobbed quietly over the phone, carefully cradling the earpiece as she listened to Terrence's familiar and loving voice. Unintentionally, she had alarmed Terrence as he wondered once again if Serena still cared for him. No, no, it's not like that-it's not why I'm crying so...she had sniffed out between the tears that continued to flow unchecked down her warm cheeks. She was just glad that he had finally found someone who loved him as he should be loved and she was so sorry for causing him so much heartache in the past.  
  
Almost two thousand miles away, across the vast ocean, in Europe, Serena couldn't see the pained expression that came across Terrence's face as he listened to the woman, whom would always hold a special place his heart. Serena . . . Serena . . . my darling, sweet dove, he had breathed out softly to her, reminiscing of their lost love. Why couldn't you have loved me the way Mina does, he thought sadly to himself for the hundredth time. . . . Who are you waiting for?  
  
  
A couple of weeks later . . .   
  
"Excuse me, I'm trying to find someone who works here," said a brassy voice behind Serena. Serena turned around, and she felt her eyes widen a bit. The woman standing behind her was very beautiful with long, wavy, dark auburn hair and eyes the color of emeralds.  
  
"Sure, who are you trying to find?" Serena replied, smiling with genuine politeness toward the lady. She reached for the directory on the reception desk.  
  
"I'm trying to find Dr. Shields. The receptionist downstairs said he was last seen on this floor," the woman answered with a deep, sultry voice.  
"Oh yes, he was here just a moment ago. But I'm afraid you just missed him. Could I leave him a note for you?" She asked the other woman, as she returned the hospital directory to it's original resting place. She then pulled out a pen and notepad. Dr. Shields was very popular with the women around the hospital and his patients, so it hadn't taken Serena more than thirty seconds to memorize his extension.   
  
For some odd reason, Dr. Shields seemed to have unofficially elected her as his personal secretary when he was at the hospital. And even stranger, she enjoyed the secretarial work he handed to her. She had an uncanny knack of knowing where he was most of the time. That only annoyed the nurses at the hospital. Even though her plate was already full with her own work at school, she also enjoyed the time she spent at the hospital.  
  
"Do you have any idea when he'll return?" The woman asked, now seeming anxious.  
  
"He won't be returning today. The office he has here is only for when a patient checks in," Serena replied, beginning to write the date out on the notepad. "Would you like for me to take a message?" Serena asked again, politely smiling.  
  
This time, the woman gave her a thorough, five-degree look. Serena was completely unaware of her utterly charming and lovely appearance she made at that moment. Her hair was done in her usual braids with incredibly, long streamers of golden-white mane trailing to her calves, and brushed to a gleaming shine. Her delicate features were tinged with a subtle, pink hue topped off with perfect sun-kissed lips. From her uniform, the woman instantly knew that the girl before her was a volunteer at the hospital, but why she seemed to know so much about Darien's whereabouts had her wondering how much time the girl spent with her favorite doctor.  
  
I know he's not fucking her, Beryl thought decisively and crassly. She again, looked over the girl before her. She's not his type, too naive looking and eager, she decided off-handily. Now, Melissa was another matter, Beryl's mouth curled, arrogantly.  
  
"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'll just ring his cell. Thank you," Beryl smiled, dismissing Serena instantly as potential competition for Darien. She turned away with a whirl of overwhelming perfume, her voluptuous figure oozing sensuality, her long hair swinging to rise and fall off her full hips, encased within her smart, burgundy two-piece suit.  
  
"Well, I see that you've finally met Beryl," Molly materialized suddenly beside Serena as they watched Beryl's disappearing back. Molly was one of the nurses on the maternity ward, her shift just starting.  
  
"She's very pretty," Serena replied, as they continued to watched Beryl leave through the elevator doors.  
  
"Pretty bitchy, you mean," Molly chuckled, popping a piece of bubble gum into her mouth from her pocket.  
  
"Molly! She was very cordial to me," Serena burst in a shocked tone, half-laughing at the same time. "Okay, so she did seem a bit uppity," She admitted as she grinned back at her friend. Molly certainly did have a way with words.  
  
"Wait until you meet Melissa, then! She's what they would call an 'An American Werewolf in Tokyo'!" Molly laughed outright. Serena couldn't help but chuckle along with her and her choice of title for the unknown woman that Serena had yet to meet.   
  
"Anyway, how is it that you seemed to know so much about our famous doctor's whereabouts, does he . . . like check in to you?" Molly asked teasingly, what all the other nosey nurses didn't have the nerve to do. She was just curious about the relationship-if there was one-between her good friend and the hospital's most popular doctor. She was a happily married woman and it intrigued her as to how Serena seemed to be Dr. Shields' personal assistant.  
  
"Actually, when I'm here, he does most of the time. It's strange, I know." Serena blushed slightly, laughing a little in the process. "I mean, it's like I've been appointed his secretary or something. Maybe, it's because everything he gives to me, I do right away, I don't know." Serena continued, "You know, I don't think he's ever really looked at me . . . but then, he does that to everyone," she shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Dr. Shields was an enigma to her. Maybe it was because she didn't hang on his every word or that her eyes didn't go glassy with hearts that made Dr. Shields take her seriously. She had a feeling that Dr. Shields, despite the women he's been seen with, was lonely. He was a definitely a private man. Of course, she would never in a million years tell him her opinion of him.   
"Do you want him to really look at you, Serena?" Molly almost groaned out, thinking: oh no, not another one! Dr. Shields had enough women moping after him; he certainly didn't need Serena. Molly would have hated it if he ever hurt Serena with his seemly callous ways with women. Serena deserved the best where men were concerned.  
  
"NO-no! God, no! He's got enough admirers," Serena said, scandalized that Molly would even think to lump her in that same category. "Good Lord, I like him in only a professional sense," she explained, shrugging her shoulders at the same time. "That's all," she finished.  
  
"Good," Molly said as her shoulders relaxed.  
  
"Hey, Serena! What are you doing this weekend?" John, an X-ray technician asked her when he spotted Serena talking with Molly. He grinned devilishly at Serena, pretending to ignore Molly and knowing he would annoy her. "Oh hi Molly," he added, as an afterthought. "Don't you have some patients to attend to?" He joked as Molly stuck out her tongue at him like a little girl.  
  
"Actually, no. Why? Do you want to go on a date?" Serena grinned as John's face flushed.  
  
"Uh . . . umm . . . hey yeah, how'd you know I was going to ask you out?" He laughed, his face beet red now, even his ears appeared rosy.  
  
"Oh, I don't know . . . maybe because your face is so red?" Serena sinfully teased him. Molly laughed and shook her head and stated that she really did have some patients that she needed to check on and promptly left the two, clucking away like a mother hen.  
  
  
Christmas season . . .   
  
Serena stared at the dress through the window, her mouth practically drooling. Puffs of cold air surrounded her, they went unnoticed as she continued to fog up the glass pane before her. The dress was beyond beautiful, far more beautiful than anything she had ever owned in her life. Crossroads Elementary was having a Christmas party this year, but it was being held for the parents, teachers and children. She planned to attend that occasion in fairly casual dress.   
  
However, she was going to the hospital's Christmas party with Tim, and that party was considered to be the event of the year in Tokyo. She had gone out with him a couple of times, mostly because he was a lot of fun to be around. Tim had said that he wasn't seriously looking for a relationship with any girl right now and they dated on occasion just to get out and because they were pretty good friends.   
  
What I wouldn't give, for once, is to look like a princess, she thought to herself as she continued to stand in the light snow, which was the usual for Tokyo, gazing with longing at the dress through the department store window. The dress was of the finest silk, the color a pale, ice-blue. It clung to the mannequin's figure, as if it was begging for her to own it. Everything about the dress screamed elegance and simplicity. It also hollered an expensive price tag. The dress was the same amount as one month's rent. She practically groaned thinking about it, yet still wishing she had the extra funds to purchase it. Oh but wouldn't I look great in that, she thought smiling dreamily to herself.  
  
Tiny snowflakes began to drift down and around her. They swirled and played tag along to each other as they floated lazily down to the frozen, city ground. The day was slowly turning to dusk and the timed streetlights came on, casting a luminous, purple tint to everything it touched. Serena had just finished shopping for the last gift on her list. She was still gazing at the dress with longing when another reflection joined hers.  
  
"You really should get it, Serena. It's very nice." Darien said standing beside her, a bemused smile etching his lips.  
  
"Dr. Shields!" Serena exclaimed in surprise, bowing slightly as a blush erupted across her face. It was the first time she had ever seen in him casual clothes and that he actually looked relaxed. Of course, he looked magnificent as usual, his usually hard face seeming softer in the evening dusk. She dismissed the first thought, knowing it was true, yet not wanting to acknowledge the fact that even she was in a bit of awe over his gorgeous looks. Besides, he was one of her bosses and she couldn't even begin to think that way about him. "What are you doing here?" The questioned popped out before she had chance to think about how fishy it sounded, but he didn't seem to notice or mind.  
  
"I'm waiting for a friend to finish shopping. And you?" he asked politely, but was unable to contain his displeasure at the unknown person that was causing him to wait.  
  
"I'm all done," she smiled up at him as she hefted up her bags to show him. The last gift had been for her mom and Serena had gotten her a lovely sweater and a matching skirt.  
  
"For your boyfriend, I suppose?" he grinned down at her, one dark brow arching ironically.  
  
"For my boy-" Serena laughed, her bright, blue eyes growing wide and shining like the color of sapphires in the evening twilight. "You're too kind, Dr. Shields!" She laughed, one gloved mitten coming up to hide her smile.  
  
"I'm too kind?" Darien echoed her, faintly amused. "I don't have a kind bone in my body, Ms. Ashton," he said as he looked toward the department store door. Shoppers were bustling in and out of the busy building and Christmas music could be heard playing faintly every time the doors opened.  
  
"Oh what I wouldn't give to own that dress though," Serena lamented as her attention returned to the dress. She sighed with longing, not caring that Dr. Shields was still standing beside her and could observe her wishful moment.  
  
"Why don't you just buy it?" he asked. Women . . . they were always so indecisive, he thought dryly.  
  
"Wish I could. It's too bad it doesn't come with a roof. It's way out of my budget," she said, still pining for the lovely dress.   
  
Darien caught himself and his ugly thoughts. Of course, she couldn't just buy it. She wasn't anything like Beryl or Melissa, he thought diversely. They were selfish, wealthy, bitchy, and just the kind of women he liked. Serena was your average, pretty, single girl trying to make it on her own. For the second time in a couple of seconds, he caught himself again as he gazed down at the charming sight she made. She looked adorable with her impish nose practically smashed up against the window as she gazed longingly at the dress the way a child would crave a sweet. Why was he comparing her to Beryl and Melissa? He mentally shrugged off the intrusive thoughts, wondering at himself.  
  
"Oh my God!" Serena exclaimed as she moved her gaze to the clock across the street, stiffening. "I totally forgot that I've got a PTA meeting to be at tonight!" She looked up at him, apologetic as she smiled, her eyes darting back to the clock. It was already 6:30. "I'm sorry, Dr. Shields, but I've got to go and I'm already late! But that's nothing new for me."   
  
"See you next week," he said quietly to the waving Serena as she disappeared down the crowded walkway. He watched her silently until her figure was no more than a shadowy apparition, swallowed up by the rest of the holiday shoppers.  
  
  
A couple of days later . . .   
  
"So, do you have any plans for your birthday?" Raye asked as she curled up in one of Serena's comfortable chairs. "Mmmm . . . this is good." Raye complimented as she sipped at the hot mocha Serena prepared for her. Serena had come a long way, learning how to cook and preparing a simple item, like mocha. She remembered when Serena had trouble boiling water without setting off the smoke alarm.  
  
Raye smiled wistfully, remembering those first years in high school with Serena. She had met Serena and her little group of friends during her freshmen year at Crossroads High School. Amy, the aspiring doctor-to-be; the now famous singer-artists, Terrence, Mike and Jarrod Holiday brothers were also a fascinating part of their group of friends. Serena had always been popular girl among her schoolmates. Raye hadn't completely forgotten how clumsy Serena could be with her ungainly and coltish her legs. Where ever disaster was, you could be sure that Serena was involved somehow. She also had been generally a crybaby most of the time, too. Yet Serena's strongest characteristics had always been loyalty, honesty and friendship. She was also a glutton then, got poor grades and couldn't boil water if her life depended on it in the kitchen and could only think about boys. She was still sometimes a glutton, but she had finally caught up with the rest of them in their group, her body and mind maturing.   
  
Serena shook her head as she settled in another chair next to Raye. "Uh-uh. I'm supposed to go over to mother and father's. They're going to take me out to dinner this evening, but that's about it. I really hadn't thought about doing anything else, why?" She asked as her black cat, Luna leaped onto her lap, meowing for attention.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, just curious I guess." Raye grinned at her as her eyes wandered over to the TV "Have you met anyone new, lately?" Raye asked as politely as she could. She knew she wouldn't be able to fool Serena with her question. Sure enough, Serena's gaze shot fire at her.  
  
"I swear, between you and my mom wondering when I'm going to meet Mr. Right; it's getting a little old." Serena replied annoyed and sighing in the process as she petted the now purring cat.  
  
"Well, someone has to watch over you," Raye answered, dryly. "You seem bent on being alone for the rest of your life. Terrence was an excellent catch, if you ask me, and you guys were such sweethearts in high school and almost through college," Raye finished, watching Serena's face carefully. She knew Serena would sigh at this comment.   
  
Raye had a feeling that, given time, Serena would have eventually fallen in love with Terrence, but for some reason, she had held herself back. Even Serena didn't understand it. She had whispered once, long ago, to Raye that someone was out there in the world, waiting for her . . . someone who desperately needed her and what she had to give to him. Raye had shaken her head at her friend, wondering about Terrence. Didn't he need and love her, she had asked? No, Serena had said. He loved her yes, but needed her?--no. It wasn't enough, she had said. Terrence needed someone who could fully appreciate his love and what he had to offer. At that time, Raye didn't understand, never having been in love.  
  
Raye could fully appreciate Serena's mature reasoning now. Back then, it hadn't made a whole lot of sense to her. The only thing that had mattered to her at the time, was getting good grades while she was in college and helping her aging grandpa with the inn. Chad had been staying at the Cherry Hill Inn for a while, but it wasn't until he was preparing to return home, in her last year in college, did an absolute change take over Chad. From out of the blue, he declared his real background to her and that he was an executive businessman at his parent's company. A total turnaround from the irritant and funny Chad she had known. He had made an astounding announcement that had stunned her and grandpa, by asking for her hand in marriage after her graduation from college followed by a graceful and eloquent request to court her before the marriage.   
  
Raye had been duly impressed, if a little bit awed by the whole situation and who Chad had really turned out to be. He was none other than Chad Thornton of the Thornton Heavy Industries Corporation. Chad was the sole heir to the entire fortune and CEO of the company. She was shocked of course, and a little impressed by the way he went about asking grandpa for her hand in marriage. She had ducked her head then, suddenly shy. She had never been shy about anything in her life and had consented to the courtship.   
  
Chad and she were married for almost four years now, and it seemed as if they lived and breathed each other's love. Raye never regretted a moment or looked back and wondered why Chad had picked her out all the women he could have had. Of course, Chad would whisper to her in the darkness of their room about then, and how she had blossomed into the most incredible beauty he had ever laid his eyes on. Raye blushed now, thinking about Chad's lips on hers, and how her body would respond to his caresses like a finely tuned instrument and showing her exactly how he felt about her.  
  
Serena grinned at her, hearing this speech, now a thousand times over. "Just because you're so happy being married, doesn't mean everyone should jump into the same bandwagon, Raye." Serena commented with a grin as she noticed Raye's preoccupied gaze. A pink hue stained Raye's face, and Serena knew what she was thinking. She sighed, thinking someday. . . .  
  
Stayed tuned for part two.  



	2. Tattoo

Dance Beneath the Moon  
By Michelle Harris   
aka Lady M. Harris  
  
A Sailor Moon Romance Story  
  
  
Part Two  
  
"Good evening, Dr. Shields," Serena greeted Darien as she sailed into his office, unannounced. A slight grunt answered her and she noticed his nose buried in his notes. As usual, open books and papers littered his already cluttered desk, a steaming cup of coffee placed comfortably within his reach. "I hope you had a good weekend," Serena began, knowing that his thoughts were elsewhere as usual. Mostly on his work, she knew. He was so dedicated to his work and patients that she understood now why Crossroads Central went through so much trouble to attain him at their hospital. But this was her usual greeting at the start of every shift. It was also her unofficial check-in with Dr. Shields.  
  
She took a deep breath and blew the dust off of some his books that were, miraculously enough, still shelved on the bookshelf, next to the closed curtains. "I know, I did," she started again. "My parents took me to dinner Saturday night for my birthday," He really did need to dust his office, Serena thought to herself. She made a mental note to take the duster from Molly's desk and to make sure that she dusted Dr. Shields' office by the end of the week. While I'm at it, I might as well straighten up this mess of books over here, she thought again as she headed to another shelf by the filing cabinet.  
  
"The funny thing was I had about two hours to kill after dinner. And you know, there's this cool place next to my apartment, called the Tattoo House," she said, sliding her glance nervously toward Darien's bent head, and continued. "Well, they've never offered metallic colors before . . . it's not really metallic, they just call it that," she picked up a fallen plague and straightened it, smiling slightly in the process. "And there was this really wicked, cool design of the moon and earth; it was the moon that captured my attention first. I don't know why I'm so fascinated with the moon," she said out loud to herself, as her fingers skimmed over more plagues of his, brushing off more dust. Her other hand still held the patients' charts that Dr. Shields normally asked for at the beginning of her shift.  
  
Darien glanced up from his papers, Serena's words not quite registering in his mind, but reluctantly enjoying the sound of her melodious voice. Another sentence jumped out of the paragraph that he had been previously reading and pulled his attention back into the file. Running his fingers through his dark hair, his thoughts returned to the article before him.  
  
"Well, I couldn't resist. I know it's not the thing to do, but lots of people do it all the time! Especially, you know, the teenagers. And I'm an adult, so . . . I did it," Serena sighed, loudly. There, she had said it. It was all out in the open now.  
  
"How old are you, Serena?" Darien asked suddenly, glancing up from his papers. Now, why did he ask that, he thought to himself? He looked up from his pen that he had been idly rolling between his index finger and thumb. He ignored his patient charts for the moment that lay around him in scattered disarray, hiding the fact that he had a polished, mahogany desk underneath the mess. A couple of documents and a patient file lay before him, now only capturing some of his coherent thoughts.  
  
Serena stopped her nervous chatter before him, completely lost at the sudden start of a conversation. A slight flush erupted across her animated features. "Dr. Shields?" She asked hesitantly, wondering why he would suddenly ask about her age. She looked down her crisp, striped uniform, suddenly at a loss for words. Well, of course he would ask what your age is, when you've only been going on and on about your birthday, you big, ninny, she thought to herself.  
  
Darien shook his head, smiling slightly and said, "Never mind that, you don't have to tell me." Serena stood before him, with the charts still clasped to her chest, as if she was using them to shield herself from him. He smiled, dryly. She obviously was nervous about something and she had come to him, out of all people who knew her so well. Determined not to waste any more time, he stated, "You may put the charts in my in-box, Serena," nodding his dark head toward the overflowing brass tray. He then returned his concentration to the patient's summary before him, effectively dismissing her. She did as she was told but after a moment of silence, Darien realized that she still stood nervously before him.  
  
As he expected, she cleared her throat. "May I-I ask you something, Dr. Shields?" she stuttered slightly, hands nervously fidgeting with her skirt.  
Darien looked up at her, a slightly bored look playing across his handsome features. He was the last person at the hospital she would have come to. The problem was that, she was on a first name basis with practically everyone who worked at the hospital, except for Dr. Shields. Also, his reputation as a professional physician was impeccable and she knew her stupid secret would be kept safe with him.  
  
"What is it, Serena?" Darien asked, arching one dark brow slightly, intrigued by her play of nervousness.  
  
"I can't go to anyone else about-about this medical problem," she stammered again, blushing profusely as she looked away from his probing, hard gaze.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Darien bit out suddenly. The instant he said the harsh words, he regretted them. Christ, he thought to himself, just because she was popular with the guys around here, didn't mean she'd been to bed with all of them. "I'm sorry, I just automatically assumed---"  
  
"No-no! That's okay," she laughed, shakily, releasing some of the tension she was feeling. "I mean, that's not . . . no, I'm not pregnant," she chuckled, quietly again. Fat chance, she thought to herself, bemused about what he had thought of her. She had no social life where men were concerned.   
  
Compared to the rumors she had heard about Dr. Shields' glamorous night life. She shook the disturbing thoughts away. She didn't believe in rumors, even if some of them were true. "It-It's . . . I did something stupid on my birthday last weekend. And I think I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. IgotatatooonmybuttandIthinkit'sgotteninfected,butIcan'tseeitandIwouldjustdieofembarrassementifIhadtogotoDr.Hamilton!" she rushed through her problem all in one breath, flushing like ripe tomatoes. She turned her delicate profile away from him and then stared down at the floor as if she was waiting for it to open up and swallow her at any moment.  
  
Darien was tempted to laugh, but refrained from doing so when he realized that she was serious and that the whole situation did embarrass her, thoroughly. Instead, his lips twitched for a fraction of a second before he got control of his emotions. He put down his pen that he was still holding, and stated, "So you came to me about this? You realize, that this is highly irregular."  
  
"I . . . I . . ." she began, swinging her clear, bright blue eyes back in his direction.  
  
"I couldn't examine you without another female in the room. It goes beyond my sense of professionalism, not to mention the ethics of the situation," he sighed, watching her through his narrowed gaze.  
  
"Then-then, that's okay. I'll just find a way to get it cleaned, somehow. Just forget I even mentioned it," she said hastily. Now she was thoroughly humiliated; she had just shared this with a stranger, well not a complete stranger, but almost. And he had refused to help her. Yet, she definitely understood how he must feel. He was a through and through professional.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Dr. Shields," she said, wondering why her voice was wavering, and turned blindly toward his office door to escape his now confining office. Oh God, I'm not going to cry! This is stupid, she thought to herself.  
  
"Wait!" he said sharply, capturing her wrist in his strong grip.  
  
"No-no, really, it's okay. I understand," Serena said, as her blurry eye shot down to where his hand had captured hers, and then stared back up into his hard face.  
  
Darien felt his breath catch for a moment as he gazed into those large, lovely blue orbs of hers, shining with large, unshed tears. For a moment, he felt his heart melt at the sight of her tears. No wonder the male technicians and male doctors flocked to her like birds. He wondered for a brief moment, if she looked at all the guys like that. Then, the softness disappeared, and he let the wall of hardness close over his features again. Of course she did, he thought to himself. "Why don't you show me that tattoo, and I'll be the judge of whether or not you really need some medical attention, humph?" he said, suddenly turning away and facing his desk. His voice was back to its normal professional and eloquent monotone.  
  
"Twenty-six." He heard her say, suddenly and softly.  
  
"What?" he asked, totally forgetting that he had asked about her age a few minutes ago. He reached over to the front of his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of latex gloves.  
  
"You asked me what my age was. I turned twenty-six, last weekend," she stated as he turned around to look at her, pulling on a glove at the same time. Her features were serene, the watery eyes now gone.  
  
Sweet, innocent, and twenty-six, he thought bemused, for the moment. Then sighing again, he thought, but old enough to know . . . Old enough to know what, Darien thought to himself? He was doing it again, putting her in the same category as Beryl and Melissa. She doesn't deserve that, especially from a cynical guy like myself, he thought, suddenly. Had she been like Beryl or Melissa, he would have known exactly what she was trying to get at. When he turned around to finish his thoughts, he was momentarily dumbfounded to find that Serena facing away from him, her skirt already unzipped, ready for him to examine her.  
  
She looked very provocative, with her creamy skin peeking through her striped, volunteer skirt. Had she been Beryl, he would have known that the thrust of her shapely buttocks would have been intentional. But she was not, as he noted the slight trembling in her limbs. The laughter from earlier was completely gone, and he wanted her to be comfortable in his presence.  
  
"Perhaps, Serena," Darien began, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He reached over and gently pulled her arm, leading her over to his desk. She looked up at him, blushing profusely, her blue eyes wide as they questioned him. "You should lean up against my desk, like this---" He maneuvered her body against the front of his desk, and had her place her hands in front of her, her body now supported by her hands against his desk. He snapped on his desk light and directed it toward her backside. Darien then unzipped and pulled part of her skirt back. He immediately saw the problem.  
  
Her skin was obviously very sensitive. The tattoo design was expertly done and exquisite, even though he wasn't into tattoos. The design was a silver, metallic-looking crescent moon interlocking with another metallic larger, blue-green earth tattoo. Darien reached over on his desk to pick up the antiseptic and gauze that he placed there after retrieving his latex gloves. Neither was the tattoo quite on her buttocks as she had stated earlier, but located on her lower hip.  
  
"Have you ever heard the story of the Moon Goddess, it's something like a Greek Mythology?" Darien asked, feeling Serena's body stiffen as he began swabbing the tattoo. He knew that conversation was a good way to soothe patients who were nervous.  
  
"Yes," Serena replied, her voice somewhat muffled because she was facing Dariens's desk and the golden curtain of her hair acted like a barrier. "My mother told me about that fairy tale a long time ago, probably when I was a little girl. For some reason, I've taken the time to know the story by heart."   
  
Darien smiled at the comment. He continued swabbing her tender skin, cleaning away any excess ink that was bleeding through her skin. "How long ago did you say you got this?" he asked, frowning slightly as he gaze touched on her the lacy top part of her panties that was only partially visible by her skirt. He pointedly ignored her smooth, creamy skin and the fact that his senses were filled with her subtle and delicate perfume that reminded him pleasantly of spring flowers.  
  
"It's been about four days. Is it infected?" She asked, hesitantly.  
  
"No, but your skin is very tender at the moment and you need to keep a loose bandage on it, until it heals a bit more," he replied, dabbing up some of the excess antiseptic. He leaned over his desk to reach for a bandage, which was next to the gauze. He smiled reassuringly to Serena as her gaze caught his underneath the waterfall of her golden mane. Serena reached over to push the bandage toward him as it was just out of his reach, when suddenly his office door opened and in strolled Nurse Johnson and Nurse Young, both of them in a deep conversation.  
  
"Dr. Shields, Nurse Young wanted to know---oh! Oh, my God! Excuse us!" Nurse Johnson exclaimed as her eyes took in the scenery before her. Nurse Young immediately flushed, staring at the couple before her. They both backed up, bumping into each other at the same time as they scrambled to leave Dr. Shields' office as quickly as they had entered it.  
  
"Wait, Serena," Darien said sternly, pushing her back down as Serena tried to jump up from her position. Darien quickly bandaged up Serena's tattoo, and zipped up her skirt efficiently.  
  
"Dr. Shields, thank you, but---" She began, her face now as red as beets. Oh my God, Serena thought with dismay. What they must be thinking!  
  
"Don't worry about those two," Darien cut in, frowning as his gaze went toward the closed door. "We did nothing inappropriate, Serena. Except for no other female being present. If something should come up because of this, tell me. I'll be the one to handle it, okay?" he asked, his hard gaze boring into hers, silencing any protest.  
  
Serena wanted to groan in frustration. Of course, Dr. Shields wouldn't think anything of it. He never listened to the rumors that circulated around the hospital. Nurse Johnson was the biggest gossip and Nurse Young was jealous of the fact that Serena was Dr. Shields' assistant and that she was also in love with John. John didn't want to have anything to do with her and had bated Serena as competition for his affections, which at the time, had only caused some annoyance to Serena. She considered John as a friend, and nothing more.  
  
"Serena?" Darien prodded, seeing the uncertainty in her face.  
  
"Yes, and thank you, Dr. Shields. I'll keep what you said in mind," Serena nodded her head as she headed toward his door and left him leaning against his desk, staring after her.  
  
  
  
Three days later . . .   
  
Darien looked up at his closed office door, a slight frown marring his brow. He glanced at his watch again. It was almost eight p.m. and there still was no sight of Serena. He knew that she was periodically late, but an hour? He didn't have any patients checked into the hospital at the moment, but he did want to pick up a couple of patient charts that needed to be closed out. He knew that Serena had taken those particular charts home to work on organizing the mess that records had done to them. Darien was just reaching for his jacket, when Dr. Hamilton burst into his office, anger staining her pretty features. Serena reluctantly trailed in behind her, her usually bright eyes, downcast.  
  
"Dr. Hamilton?" Darien acknowledged her, still reaching for his jacket.   
"Serena?" It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her where she had been, when Dr. Hamilton interrupted him.  
  
"I demand an explanation of exactly what is going on between you and Serena!" Amy burst out with barely contained anger.  
  
"What is going on between Serena---?" Darien asked, confused by what she meant. He looked over at Serena, who smiled apologetically.  
  
"I tried to tell her that nothing's---" Serena began, blushing, but Amy immediately cut her off.  
  
"That's no explanation, Serena and you know it! I won't have your reputation ripped to shreds by this man! I've known him just a bit longer than you," Amy replied as she frowned at Darien. "Let me tell you exactly what has happened. Serena's reputation has been put on the line at the hospital."  
  
"What are you talking about, Dr. Hamilton?" Darien asked, harshly.  
  
"Have you heard the rumors, Dr. Shields?" Amy asked, frustrated at Darien's nonchalant attitude. And Serena was no better, acting almost as if she was protecting him from the rumors that were spreading like wildfires. Rumors of Serena and Dr. Shields in his office, doing the unmentionable and in an unmentionable position!  
  
"No, I don't. Why should I?" Darien asked, dryly. He smirked at the thought that here was a professional such as Dr. Hamilton asking him such a thing.  
  
"Because, Serena's date for the Christmas party has just dumped her without so much as an explanation. The doctors are snubbing her and the nurses' tongues are being malicious," Amy finished, her face fierce with anger.  
  
Darien's hard, blue gaze narrowed on Serena's. "I thought I asked you to come to me if something like this got--" He was cut off again by the sound of Mr. Jefferson's sharp voice interrupting them on the intercom.  
  
"Dr. Shields, I would like to see you and Serena, when you find her, in my office right now," Mr. Jefferson demanded.  
  
"We'll be there, sir," Darien replied, turning toward Amy and Serena. "I'm afraid that we'll have to cut our conversation short, for the moment, Dr. Hamilton," Then turning toward Serena, he said, "we've been summoned to Mr. Jefferson's office. Shall we go?" He motioned the women toward the door.  
  
"You still owe me an explanation," Amy replied sharply, staring daggers at him. Serena pointedly ignored the two of them, preferring to hide behind her emotions.  
  
"As you please, Dr. Hamilton," Darien politely inclined his head toward her as they left his office.  
  
"Dr. Shields, as you know, you are very well respected in this hospital," Mr. Jefferson began as he angrily addressed Darien. Serena stood next to Darien, nervously bunching up her hands, gazing at everything within Mr. Jefferson's office, except for director himself.  
  
Darien sighed with the utmost impatience. He was becoming very annoyed with these rumors already.   
  
"Would you and Serena care to explain, why the two of you were caught in comprising positions within your own office, Dr. Shields?" Mr. Jefferson asked, but not allowing Darien a chance to speak, he continued, "I don't care what you do with your social life, Dr. Shields, but this hospital has an impeccable reputation to maintain. And I will not have it tarnished by the thought of one of my most respected doctors-not to mention that you have a seat on the board here Dr. Shields-by conducting clandestine affairs in my hospital!" He finished harshly. He turned his back on the two silent figures before him, preferring to gaze out into the evening, waiting for their explanations.  
  
Serena peeked up underneath her lashes at Darien and thought she caught the telltale beginnings of a smile before it was gone. The smile however, never seemed to reach his eyes, for they remained as hard as granite. She wondered for a moment, what Dr. Shields could be thinking.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate, Dr. Shields? And what about you, Serena? I haven't even heard a peep out of you, yet," Mr. Jefferson asked, displeasure still tinting his voice.  
  
"I . . . I . . . " Serena nervously stammered and then stopped, when she suddenly felt a heavy arm reach across her shoulders, squeezing her arm tightly.  
  
"I will take full blame for the incident," Darien began loudly over Serena's heated protest. She felt Darien squeeze her arm tightly, pinching a nerve, until she had to suppress a grimace of pain. "Unfortunately, I let my passionate affections for my fiancée-uh-carry me away. It won't happen again, sir." Darien coughed, adding to the effect, with an almost sardonic tone to his voice.   
  
Serena could only stand there, disbelief on her face, staring at Darien as if he had grown another head, her mouth gaping open like a fish, stunned by the turn of events. What in the name of . . . oh God, what is he thinking, she thought with growing alarm?  
  
"Fiancée, you say?" Mr. Jefferson asked, as stunned by the news as Serena was. Then he chuckled. "Well . . . now, that makes complete sense. But, it still doesn't excuse your behavior, Dr. Shields," Mr. Jefferson replied.  
Darien inclined his head, acknowledging the statement.   
  
Serena's eyes had grown wide with apprehension, wondering what was next. Open your mouth, thought the stunned Serena. Say something, now! But despite her mind's command, her vocal chords remained inactive, numb with shock, and nothing escaped her suddenly dry throat.  
  
"You realize now that Serena will not be able to volunteer here. Seeing as it goes against company policy for romantic partners to be working within the same organization or even close vicinity of each other," Mr. Jefferson continued . . .   
  
  
It was nearing one o'clock in the morning when Darien and Serena finally left Mr. Jefferson's office. Serena walked silently toward the front of the hospital's entrance, her mind in a daze. She ignored the hospital staff's looks and whispering as they noted Darien and Serena's departure from the hospital. Seeing them together only confirmed the rumors that were still circulating like a brush fire around the hospital.  
  
Darien watched her slumped shoulders and bowed head; even her little balls on her head seemed to be drooping.  
  
"Serena, let me take you home. The bus has already quit running for the evening and it's the least I can do," he offered as she continued to walk slowly toward the bus shelter.  
  
Serena rounded on Darien, anger flushing her lovely features as she found her voice. "Your fiancée? Dr. Shields, have you gone plain mad?! What were you thinking?!" She cried out. "And what was I thinking, going along with you, for heaven's sake! I could have handled the situation just fine without you."  
  
"Serena, your reputation was getting ripped to shreds. And it certainly It didn't look like you were doing a very good job of 'handling the situation'," Darien replied, sarcastically.  
  
"But your fiancée, Dr. Shields? How are we going to get out of this?" she asked, still astonished. "Why?"  
  
"Serena, I don't go around giving out little favors," he said, his voice taut and low.  
  
"What do you mean, by that?" Serena asked tentatively. She didn't trust the sound of his voice at the moment, a certain feeling of dawning horror by his statement.   
  
"It means that, everything I do, has a meaning to serve my end, Serena," Darien replied, his gaze narrowing dangerously, before masking the coldness from her. It was so subtle that she wondered if she had witnessed the impervious chilliness or imagined it.  
  
What kind of man is he, Serena thought suddenly as she continued to stare at him beneath the moonlight.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you want something from me? And that-that this whole charade with me being your fiancée is part of it?" Serena stammered, suddenly feeling apprehensive about her future.  
  
"Your cooperation in this little "charade" will entitle the funds for the community recreation center to be built. And I will make certain that it is built exactly where you've been lobbying for it, right next to Crossroads Elementary School," he answered her inquiry as they started walking toward the hospital parking lot.  
  
Serena uttered a startled smother of expletives. "How-how do you know about that?" she gasped out, staring at him with wide, new eyes.  
  
Darien gave her a sardonic grin. "Have you ever heard of Shields Financial Corporation?" He watched her eyes grow wider, this time in understanding as she connected his surname with the large corporation that held the funds for the recreation center to be built. "When my parents died, they left me a large fortune," he answered the questions forming in her eyes. That was understatement, Darien thought, but he didn't elaborate. "Currently, my grandfather controls everything. He will give up the rights gladly, as stated in the will, but not without me fulfilling the stipulations enclosed in the will by my parents," he sighed.   
  
Serena stared at Darien in awe. He was the heir to the Shields Financial Corporation. It boggled one's mind just thinking about it. His family was stated to have millions, mostly in overseas investments and computer software technology. She had heard of his grandfather, and who hadn't?  
  
He was one of the most powerful figures within the circle of bankers and the government. Not only did Dr. Shields have good looks, and a brain, but money too. "You're doing this for money?" she asked amazed, it seemed kind of lame to her.  
  
"The money is just icing on the cake, Serena," Darien chuckled as they stopped in front of a luxurious, red sports car. There was also the mansion, the only part of the will that he really coveted, although he didn't understand why since it didn't hold very many good childhood memories for him. However, he did know that his grandfather fiercely loved the piece of property and wanted him to have it.   
  
"My grandfather has made many excellent lucrative decisions in controlling the money. A lot of the money goes into charity organizations, with the stipulation that the charities reinvest within the corporation to fund their ventures."  
  
"I read about that in the papers," Serena stated, fascinated by the idea and momentarily forgetting her current predicament. It was one of the reasons why the Crossroads district was so financially well off. It was a win-win situation all around, for the corporation and the charity. No wonder so many charities solicited the Shields Financial Corporation. It was a trend that was catching on among the wealthy families of Tokyo as well as other financially well off companies. "But what does this have to do with me or what has happened, Dr. Shields?" she asked, still overwhelmed by everything she was fast learning about the private Darien Shields.  
  
Darien gazed at her for a long moment, before unlocking her side of the door, "The stipulation in the will states that I should have a fiancée." At her groan of dismay, he continued over her protests, "And that it must be convincing that I'm marrying for love. At least, to my grandfather," he laughed dryly.  
  
"So I get you for this? But why me?" Serena cried out, shuddering a little in renewed horror. "I mean, what-what about Beryl or this Melissa?" she lamented still standing outside of his car door.  
  
"Get in, Serena," Darien stated, quietly and authoritatively.  
She got into the car quickly, staring forward in amazement. She wondered briefly why she seemed to be going along with his ordering about, as if he was addressing a child. This can't be happening to me, she thought. I wish . . . I wish I never met Darien Shields, she thought vehemently, as her mouth turned down.  
  
"Let's just say, that they wouldn't work for the part I have in mind for you," Darien stated diversely, as he drove out of the hospital parking lot and onto Tokyo's streets. The 911 Porsche purred like a contented cat, hugging the road with its sleek design.  
  
"You're blackmailing me, Dr. Shields!" Serena accused him.  
  
"No, I'll be insuring that the funds get used toward your recreation center, by influencing my grandfather," Darien finished, smiling slightly as they pulled up to Serena's apartment building. He knew Serena's address and had memorized it, when he came across her personal information at the hospital, some time ago.  
  
"I . . . Dr. Shields---" She said, in sudden defeat. Oh God, but she wanted that recreation center bad for those kids. She couldn't let that dream die in her hands, not when she could do something about it.  
  
"Darien, Serena," Darien sighed, a little impatient. His gaze turned toward her in the dark car. She looked up at him again, with those incredibly huge eyes of hers. He couldn't tell the color in the darkness of his car, but he knew with a certainly that were wide with anxiety. He could almost feel the blueness of them and the emotional roller coaster taking place within her.   
"There's another reason why I choose you . . . Serena," he said quietly, almost to himself.  
  
"Another reason? What other . . . ugh . . . I give up!" She cried out, feeling slightly desperate. Then, as his gaze changed subtly, the way his dark eyes seem to almost smolder like warm fires and somehow she knew something was suddenly different between them as her heart began a hard throb within her ribcage with enough force to silence a thunderstorm. There was a certain feeling of overwhelming heaviness, and a kind of charge apparent in the environment of his car, as they continued to gaze at one another.  
  
"I don't know . . ." he said to himself out loud, his voice suddenly deep and low and husky all at once. His large hand reached out to trace the curve of her delicate jaw line.   
  
Serena froze, shocked and unable to believe that Dr. Shields-no Darien-was touching her face with his fingers, intimately, the way-the way a lover would.  
  
"There's something about you . . . Serena. . . ." Darien ground out slowly, liking the sound of her name on his lips. There's a certain pull . . . attraction about you, Serena. . . . I want to . . . to touch you. . . "I want to kiss you . . ." he murmured, the raw sound of his voice trailing off into the darkness, his hand now gently gripping the back of her head and pulling her face slowly toward him.  
  
I'm going to kiss Dr. Shields-no, Darien, Serena's dazed mind said to herself. Like in a trance, she wondered if she was still in the same dimension or that if she had entered the Twilight Zone. This isn't real, Serena's mind screamed at her as her eyes continued to gaze at Darien's lips hovering dangerously close to her own and getting closer with each rapid breath she took. This isn't happening, this-and then after that, all that mattered was the feel of his sensuous lips brushing against hers in a fleeting kiss of discovery. She sighed softly underneath the persistent pressure of his kiss.   
  
Expertly, his lips explored her honeyed lips, savoring the sweet and lingering taste of her nectar. Liking the taste of her, he coaxed her lips apart and then his tongue delved into her sweet mouth, eliciting a helpless moan of fusing desire from her.  
  
"Serena . . ." Darien pulled back suddenly, staring at her swollen lips. He wondered why he had let himself get so out of control.  
  
"Darien . . . " Serena whispered back, still caught up in the fire, her heavy lids slowly opening.  
  
He felt his body respond swiftly to Serena's passion-filled gaze. Her deep blue eyes smoldered with an unquenched fire. He ignored his body, but he was unable to resist kissing her one last time, hard and swiftly. "You should get in, Serena. Before I do something that we'll both regret later," he said, his voice sounding a bit harsh, but steady.   
  
Serena's eyes snapped open with clarity. Her lips still tingled and felt swollen from the touch of his lips on hers. She touched them, with trembling fingers, still a little dazed about what had just happened. When she gazed back at Darien, she realized that it wasn't just some fantasy that she had been daydreaming about. His hard, lapis-blue eyes still smoldered with some unknown emotion as they continued to gaze at one another. She could practically feel the heat rising from him and from herself. To have tasted his lips, oh it was short of sheer bliss, Serena thought desperately as her eyes once more dipped to those sensual lips of his, unknowingly caressing them.  
  
"Don't do that, Serena . . . or as God as my only witness, I'll take you right here and now." He gritted out, almost painfully, his body now clamoring for the feel, the touch of hers against him. Hopefully, that would scare her away, he laughed ironically to himself.  
  
"I . . . Oh . . . I'll go," Serena panicked and she yet felt challenged by his threat, almost compelled to find out exactly what he meant to do if she continued to tempt him with her desire for him, but her hands fumbled to grip the door handle and awakening her to reality. She quickly got out of the car, suddenly grateful for the darkness of the night. It shielded her now flushed face as the cool, morning air touched her heated cheeks. She ran up the small steps to the glass doors of her apartment, her hands shaking from the emotional turmoil within her. She gazed back over her shoulder, toward his receding car, still wondering if she was going to waken to reality and to the insistent beeping of her alarm clock any moment now.  
  
  
Stay tuned to part three, coming soon! 


	3. Contract of Hearts

Dance Beneath the Moon  
By Michelle Harris aka   
Lady M. Harris  
  
A Sailor Moon Romance Story  
  
  
Part Three  
  
Darien sighed tiredly as he threw his jacket onto his couch. He walked blithely to his balcony, not bothering to turn on his lights, knowing instinctively every nook and cranny of the large and spacious flat like the back of his hand. He slid his glass door shut, closing the curtains at the same time. Darien kept the flat in near downtown Tokyo, it being only a short drive to the hospital. The drive to his estate on the outskirts of Tokyo was horrendous and was something he chose to avoid doing by purchasing the flat near the hospital. So he acquired the flat as a way a halfway point from the estate and the job he loved doing most.  
  
The scenery before him was beautiful, even in the early morning night sky, but Darien didn't notice it, as his thoughts were elsewhere. He gazed into the unseen distance of Tokyo, but his mind nearly a thousand miles away.  
A shadowy figure detached itself from the deep grove between his hallway and moved quietly towards him as he stood within his living room. Darien wondered when she would make her presence known to him.   
  
Melissa. She was a golden, blonde beauty with an appetite for sex.  
  
He had known immediately that he wasn't alone in his flat, by the scent of her perfume when he had walked in a few minutes ago. He made a mental with himself to have a 'talk' with the new security guard downstairs.  
  
"Darien." Melissa breathed silkily into his ear as she came up behind him. He felt her body slide sensuously up against the back of him, purposely allowing him to feel her shapely body. "Where have you been, darling?" She asked, pouting and sulking at the same time. Her hands wounded around him, like a slithering snake, as if she craved the feel of his hard, muscular body against hers. "Oh-baby, is that for me?" She purred loudly, when her hand encountered his thick erection.  
  
He pulled away from her and reached over in the darkness to finish closing his curtains all the way from the bright moonlight. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart." Darien replied, sardonically. "How long have you been here?" He asked as he walked over to his bar to pour himself a nightcap.  
  
She glared at him. He was always so cold, she thought angrily, even in bed. She already didn't like the way the conversation was going. Especially, since he returned home from another woman's arms unsatisfied and smelling of roses. "Long enough to know, that you're returning late to your flat." She huffed, indignant. She wanted desperately to find out who he was seeing, but she kept her mouth shut.   
  
Darien took a deep swallow of his cognac, savoring the smooth, burning liquor flavor as it flowed down his throat, before returning his attention back to Melissa. He reached over to his to table lamp beside him, and picked up her purse. "I suggest you call next time. And make sure you've been invited to come here." He said, handing her, her purse. "I answer to no one, least of all to you, Melissa." He finished as he pushed her towards his door.  
  
Melissa turned around, her amber eyes blazing, even in the darkness of his hallway. "Are-are you telling me that--this is it?" She blurted out, her voice a pitch higher than normal.  
  
He opened his entrance door, at first, not bothering to answer her and sighed as he leaned against it. He suddenly felt very tired and he certainly didn't need this. "Yeah, I guess you can call it that. There was certainly nothing to begin with, if you ask me."  
  
"I knew it! It's Beryl, isn't it?" She shrieked as she stormed out into carpeted, outside hallway.  
  
"Hardly. Do you mind-you're beginning to sound like a fisherman's wife, someone's going to call security on you, sweetie." Darien grinned, dryly, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He didn't have much faith with the security, either.  
  
"No one dumps me, Darien. I dumped them!" She threatened; her voice was now low and taut as she stared back at him with her eyes blazing. She knew that what she had said sounded childish, even to her ears.  
  
"Whatever," he stated coldly, and slammed the door in her face.  
  
  
  
"Serena, there's someone at the door, do you want me to get it?" Irene called out towards her daughter's bedroom. Serena's mom was visiting her that weekend. It was Saturday, and both mother and daughter wanted to get in some last minute Christmas shopping done. Christmas was only a weekend away.  
"Would you please? I'm still working on my hair," Serena called back from her bedroom. She was in the midst of tying the last of her braids. She made a face at herself in her mirror, noting the faint, dark circles under her eyes.   
  
All she could think about for the last couple of days was Darien and the last time she had seen him. After leaving him in the car, she would periodically touch her swollen lips, still sure that it had been nothing more than a dream. During the night she did nothing but toss and turn, her young body yearning for his touch. She had awoken the following day, blurry eyed and tired, determined that it had indeed been a foolish fantasy of hers.   
For the next couple of days, she had merely moped about, when she wasn't at school. She was disgusted with herself, ironically joining the ranks of the women at the hospital who also pinned after Darien. She came home to her empty apartment, with only Luna, her cat to greet her. Even Luna's loud and happy meowing didn't do much to cheer her up. She would sometimes stop from grading the school papers, to stare pensively at her phone, wondering if Darien was going to call her. Of course, I don't want him to call, she had thought to herself, angrily. She would then, turn her face away from the phone, trying not to acknowledge how her heart would do summersaults just thinking about his kiss. She got angry with herself, knowing that he was just using her to get to his fortune. And yet, she knew that that didn't seem fair either, since he had sounded genuinely content with his grandfather controlling the fortune. Oh, what do I really know about him, she chided herself, this time determined to shut him out of her mind.  
  
She had even been doing her best to avoid Amy's calls to her apartment. Amy had demanded to know if the rumors were true about her and Dr. Shields being engaged. Serena had told her, that she would explain everything after she had a chance to figure it out herself. What was that supposed to mean, Amy had asked anxiously. She knew that Amy was just worried about her. Don't worry, Amy, she had said to her on the phone, I've got things to sort out first, she added hastily. Then before Amy had a chance to say anything else to that comment, she quietly placed the receiver back into its cradle.  
The day dawned bright and white with snow, covering most of Tokyo. It was also the day of Crossroads Central Hospital Christmas party.  
  
"Serena, you got a package!" Her mother announced to her from the living room.  
  
"I'm almost done," Serena answered, wondering what she got. "Would you mind opening it for me, please?" She asked as she closed the clasp under her braid. Serena could hear an audible tear from her living room as her mother began opening the package for her. The tearing was followed by the sound of her mother gasping loudly. "What is it?" She asked, getting no response from her mother. Anxious now, Serena quickly ran a brush through the rest of her loose hair and rushed into the living room to where her mother still stood staring at the open package with a glazed look on her face.  
  
"I think, maybe you should have been the one to open the package, dear," Irene sighed with a dreamy look on her face before glancing into her daughter's surprised face with a smile.  
  
Serena gasped in shock as she recognized the contents in the box. "The dress!" She exclaimed out loud with astonishment. "Ohhh..." She picked it up, her fingers trembling, as she held the exquisite material in her hands. She could hardly believe that someone had sent her the lovely, blue dress that she had wanted so badly in the department store.  
  
"Serena! Look underneath the dress! There's another dress, "Irene pointed.  
  
"Oh my!" Serena gasped out, setting aside the blue dress to pick up an even lovelier, sophisticated, creation of pale-silver silk. Her eyes grew huge, when her gaze fell on the dress' price tag still attached to the dress. The dress was four times worth the blue one; she even recognized the highly coveted designer name on the dress label. "Darien!" She whispered, knowing instantly that the gifts had come from him.  
  
"Who are they from?" Irene asked, wonderingly. It must be from a man--a Darien from the sound of her daughter's voice, Irene grinned inwardly. And a man, who was obviously well off, she summarized. Irene wanted to jump up and down with joy at the thought. And if the way her daughter had sounded when she had said the man's name, been any indication as to how deep her feelings went... She wondered where Serena had met him.  
  
Serena slowly picked up the note lying on top of silver dress, her hand still quivering with excitement. Her mother was momentarily forgotten as her eyes skimmed the elegantly written note, instantly recognizing Darien's handwriting. Her eyes went wide as she noticed how he familiarly addressed her, remembering how he had said her name, before he had kissed her. How husky and deep his voice sounded close to her fevered ears before their lips touched...  
  
'Serena,'  
  
'I didn't forget about the Christmas party. I'll be at your place at 7. The dresses are for you to keep. The silver dress is for a dinner party given at my estate for my grandfather. I hope you don't have anything planned Sunday.'  
  
'Darien'  
  
He's definitely a man of little words, and no explanation of why she hadn't heard from him earlier too, she thought sighing. Serena didn't know whether to sigh like a princess caught up in a wondrous dream or feel anxious about the up coming dinner at Darien's estate and meeting his grandfather.  
  
"Serena, what is this about?" Irene asked, trying not to intrude but not able suppress the curiosity she was feeling about her daughter's new boyfriend. She watched as Serena put the dresses reverently back into the box. "Have you meet someone new?" She asked, giving up pretense--she was trying to meddle out some information out of her daughter, perturbed to know all about the new man in her life.  
  
"I...I don't know," Serena sighed. "Everything...it's still too new for me to digest...I really don't know." Serena said, at a loss for words to explain to her mother the situation between her and Darien. She didn't want to tell her about how Darien had coerced her into becoming his fiancée. Or the magical way he made her feel, much less the way he had kissed her. How could she explain to her mother that she was felt captivated by this man-Dr. Darien Shields-the same self-made doctor that she worked near, for nearly six months, but a man that she was only beginning to find out what lay beneath his hard veneer. She hardly understood the entire situation and it still didn't make a whole lot of sense to her.  
  
"Oh, Serena, I'm sorry. As usual, your mother only has your best interest at heart and sometimes I can get carried away," Irene said smiling softly to her daughter, in understanding. When she was ready, Irene knew that Serena would tell her everything, that was the type of relationship they had. "Come on, the stores are waiting for us and if we don't hurry up everything will be gone!" She stated, articulately changing the subject.  
  
"And we can't have that," Serena replied, smiling back, grateful for her mother's tactful change of subjects. They grabbed their jackets and headed outside into the cool, morning.  
  
The doorbell rang promptly seven o'clock and for once in her life, Serena was ready and waiting for her date. She ran a quick hand threw her large tousled curls, which hung loose from the elegant, pyramid braid on top of her head. More, perfectly curled curls hung loose like golden-white streamers down the side of her face.   
  
After shopping for most of the morning, Serena and Irene had spent the rest of the afternoon at a beauty parlor to have her hair done by a hairstylist. Even though Serena didn't tell her mother much about whom the dresses were from, she did say that she was going to the Crossroads Central Hospital Christmas party with a date.  
  
Serena had also splurged on a new, velvet swing coat the color of navy. It was as elegant as her pocket book could afford, and her mother bought her a pair of beautiful, satin white heels and opera length, white, satin gloves to match.   
  
My daughter has to look like a princess for the party, Irene had smiled softly proud of her daughter's accomplishments and beauty, when she picked out the gloves and shoes. Fortunately, she could wear the same pumps for the silver dress. Small, diamond studs with hanging teardrop pearls bobbed elegantly at Serena's ears. She left her delicate sweep of her neckline was bare bringing attention to her creamy and full breasts. She checked her lipstick in the mirror, once more going over her face. She had taken extra care and time with her makeup, wanting the effect to be natural, yet subtle enough underneath the party lights.  
  
The doorbell rang again, more incessant now. Serena quickly opened her door and nearly fainted into a heap of fluff when her wide gaze settled on Darien. He stood there in casual repose, the epitome of raw, male perfection. He was dressed in an impeccable black and white tuxedo. She knew immediately that it had been custom made for his tall, hard frame. His midnight-black hair was sleeked back and combed neatly, complimenting his deep, sapphire-blue eyes. She could even make out his faint and tantalizing cologne, reminding her vividly of wood glens in a deep forest with tracings of cinnamon. He also wore an elegant, long black coat; soft black leather gloves topped off with high, polished black dress shoes.  
  
A slow, knowing smile curved across his lips, his dark eyes gleaming with pleasure as he watched Serena's slow appraisal sweeping over his appearance.  
Serena ached to run her hands down his broad chest, just to test if his chest seemed as broad as it looked underneath his dazzling outfit. She instinctively knew that she had met his approval as his gazed smoldered like blue smoke, unconsciously caressing her shapely figure.  
  
"Serena...you look beautiful," He said quietly, his voice harsh and husky at the same.   
  
There, he said it again to her, her mind screamed at her. The way a lover would say her name. She wanted to sigh and stomped her foot all at once. She didn't understand why she was behaving like an idiot. Why, just a couple of weeks ago, Darien acted like she barely existed--or did he? Her mind gasped with shock, no way! Now she was thoroughly confused.   
  
Darien had that phrase before to his past amours, but never as sincere as he felt at that moment. Serena was simply a stunning vision of loveliness.   
"I could say the same for you," She answered back, blushing at her choice of words. She couldn't think of anything witty to say as they stood there in her hallway staring at one another.  
  
"Thank you, it's not everyday I'm complimented on my beauty." Darien chuckled softly, still smoldering.  
  
She laughed softly, a becoming pink hue staining her delicate features.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, a sardonic grin curving his mouth.  
  
"Oh-oh yes, let me grab my coat," she backed into her apartment to retrieve her new coat.  
  
"Here, let me do that for you," Darien said taking the coat from her hands and placing it around her shoulders, as he brushed away her golden curls, exposing her swan-like neck to his view. He sucked in his breath and was unable to stop himself from grazing the back of her neck with the caress of lingering kiss.   
  
"Serena..." He breathed. He had been unable to think coherently the last couple of days that he stayed away from her. All he could think about was the last time they were in his car and the kiss they had shared. Knowing he had to stay away from her, otherwise, he would have lost all control. Her beguiling face had haunted his days and her sweet body had tormented his nights.  
  
He pulled back from her neck, inhaling her distinct, soft fragrance mingling with a scent he wasn't familiar with from a department store. It was very nice, tantalizing him with heady images of her. He again wondered at his thoughts every time he was near her. "We should get going," he said, coming around to face her.  
  
"Oh, yes," she answered, her voice wavering, her body tingling with sensation where his lips had touched her neck briefly. She wanted to curl up and hug herself, still enraptured with the way he made her feel every time he was near her, with her, and touching her.   
  
They drove silently to the party; both of them submerged in deep thoughts about each other. The party was being held at the Johnson-Kane center. As they drove by the skyscraper, the party was already in full swing, crowds and sounds of laughter, tinkling glasses could be heard above the noise. Spirits were high with holiday merriment as was the liquor that flowed generously from the champagne glasses.   
  
Important people from all over Tokyo were attending the party, Serena noted as her eyes followed many couples entering the gala. Darien parked in the full garage and turned to her after shutting off his car engine.  
  
"There's one more thing, that I haven't given you yet," he said, reaching into this pocket. "What's a fiancée without a ring?" He grinned at her silent-questioning look, pulling open mysterious small, black box.   
  
Of course, she couldn't know the time he had spent searching for the right ring to grace her finger. The lady at the prestigious jewelry shop had made him feel uncomfortable by all her prying questions. He had a weird feeling during the whole shopping escapade, somehow knowing that he would never ask for the ring back after he gave it to Serena. He didn't particularly care for the discomfited feeling that was hovering over his unconscious mind like a blaring horn.  
  
Serena really did play a role in this whole charade he rationalized with himself. She was also satisfying this infatuation she seemed to hold over him, the dark side of him reasoned again. Yet, when his gaze dipped to her enchanted face, all his other thoughts flew out the window.  
  
"A ring?" She echoed faintly, paralyzed with suspense. And then she gasped when he opened the small black, velvet box to reveal an elegant, marquise-cut, diamond solitaire ring, set in platinum gold. "Oh my!" She breathed out softly as Darien took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. The large, diamond sparkled brilliantly even dim darkness of his car. It almost feels real, this whole entire charade, she thought as stared at the ring.  
  
"Don't think about it, Serena." Darien said, quietly as he read her thoughts. He quickly got out of the car and opened her side of the door. He held his large hand out to her and she stared down at it, her finger sparkling like a gem come to life, wondering again for the hundredth time if she was still dreaming. The feel of his warm hand when she placed hers within his grasp reminded how real the whole situation really was.  
  
You're not dreaming anymore Serena, she said to herself as her gaze held Darien's penetrating gaze underneath the garage parking lights. And maybe, just maybe...maybe you're falling for him. Is he the one, her heart whispered to her? Is he the one...the one you've been waiting for?  
  
"Serena-Dr. Shields!" Amy exclaimed loudly as her gaze grew wide with amazement. Was it really true, she thought? She watched with continued astonishment as Serena's eyes strayed to Dr. Shields' and how his gaze seemed to linger for long moments on her close friend, caressing her with his eyes.   
"Amy. Greg. I'm glad we're sitting together!" Serena exclaimed happily as her eyes settled on her friend and her husband's as they reached their table. Neat, little name cards were set up around the large and elegant, dining table. In the middle of the table gleamed a holiday arrangement of holly, burgundy and gold ribbons and three tall candles. Serena turned towards Darien and flushed becomingly when he pulled out a chair for her to settle in. Serena wondered about Darien's gaze that seemed be challenging Amy's. Then before he settled himself into a chair, he bent over and pushed back some of Serena's loose curls softly, and purposely placed a caressing and lingering kiss on her forehead.  
  
Saying something like, "Serena...are you comfortable?" He asked with the deep rumble of his voice, effectively sending shivers of delight down her spine. Serena watched Amy's eyes widen even more as she became convinced over their so-called relationship. Serena didn't know whether to be pleased over Darien's apparent show of possessiveness or to stomp her feet in vexation, knowing that it was all a charade for their benefit.  
  
"Thank you, Darien," she breathed out, playing along, but unable to keep her voice from sounding husky. Darien's flashed her with a disarming smile mixed with some unknown message of fire, effectively causing her to flood with heat.   
  
Serena promptly turned her face back towards Amy's still shocked face, determined not to let Darien seduce her underneath the eyes of her friends. And that was exactly what he was doing, she thought to herself with growing alarm. She let her eyes wander over past Greg and it was on the tip of her tongue to introduce Greg to Darien, when her gaze halted into shock at the figure sitting next to Greg with his back turned towards the crowd of party goers. She knew that familiar shock of black hair! Just as her mind registered who it was, he glanced over his shoulder at her with a devilish grin spreading across his lips.  
  
"Terrence!" Serena exclaimed with surprise, and jumping up from her seat to launch herself into his laughing arms.  
  
"Serena..." Terrence replied, his voice rough as his arms came around to hug her to him.  
  
From across the table, Darien's and Terrence's eyes clashed like two opponents fighting over a highly covet prize. Darien's gaze narrowed into piercing, hard marble slabs as he met Terrence's dark and penetrating gaze above Serena's head. Instinctively, like male animals fighting for the favor of an arresting female, they knew that the prize was Serena's heart.  
  
Stay tuned for the next part, coming very soon!  
  
Lady M. Harris 


	4. Alluring

Dance Beneath the Moon  
By Michelle Harris aka  
Lady M. Harris  
  
  
Part Four  
  
"When did you get into Tokyo? I didn't expect to see you here," Serena gushed out excitedly as she gazed into Terrence's familiar, smiling face. Her gaze grew wide as a new thought crossed her mind. "Where's Mina? Where's this wonderful fiancée that I've nothing but good about her?" She asked looking over and behind Terrence's shoulders curiously. She had wanted to meet this woman, who was probably the best thing to come into his life.  
  
"I'm right here," Mina replied smiling softly, rising out of the chair right next to Terrence. She had watched the scene between her fiancé and his old girlfriend with thoughtful eyes. She didn't want to, but she already liked this girl who used to be Terrence's girlfriend.  
  
"Oh! You're so beautiful!" Serena blurted out without thinking. Mina was, indeed, very lovely with her long, shimmering golden mane and pretty, blue eyes. Instantly, Mina smiled back, wanting to laugh as a pink hue graced her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, and so are you, Serena!" Mina chuckled.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Serena, she's always this frank," Amy grinned.  
  
"That's an understatement, Amy," Terrence chuckled along. "But I'm being remiss of my manners. Serena, this is my fiancée, Mina," Terrence said as he placed a possessive hand on Mina's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so very pleased to meet you, Mina," Serena smiled brightly as she inclined her head politely toward the lovely lady. "And I-I have someone for you to meet, Terrence," Serena replied nervously as she backed toward Darien, who had been silently watching the entire exchange.  
  
"I'm Darien, or rather Dr. Shields to some of the people here at the party," Darien began, introducing himself to her friends. His hand reached out to clasp Terrence's in a firm grip as they measured each other carefully.   
  
"Terrence, pleased to meet you," Terrence replied tersely.  
  
"And close friend?" Darien asked Greg, who nodded his head in return.  
  
"Yes, we all went to high school together, there's a couple of other brothers around here-somewhere in the crowd, belonging to the same clan," Greg replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm also Serena's fiancé," Darien finished, callously enjoying Terrence's sudden surprise.  
  
"Is this true, Serena?" Terrence asked staring at Serena, shock and hurt crossing his features before he was able to mask them effectively. How come she never mentioned this Darien when he had called almost three weeks ago, he wondered.  
  
"Y-yes, it is," she tried not to stammer, her eyes pleading with his to understand. "It was very sudden," she tried to explain. Darien placed his large hand on top of her clenched hands. With the strength of his warm hand seeping through her gloves, she found herself relaxing. She looked up into his face, her eyes showing their gratitude.   
  
However, to Terrence it was the caressing gaze of an affectionate lover. Had she never looked at him that way? Even when they were together, she had held herself back from him. He turned abruptly away, unable to watch the two of them, feeling the old pain of her rejection all over again. He understood that it wasn't Serena's fault that she could never love him, the way she did this Darien. But the old hurt was still there, buried deep within him. His eyes locked onto Mina's understanding gaze. God, he didn't want her to see what was in his own eyes, not now, not here.  
  
"Oh Greg, I love this song," Amy announced softly above the noise of the party, tactfully breaking the straining silence. Placing her hand on top of his, her eyes signaling to leave the table. Greg sighed almost regretfully.  
  
"Are you trying to hint at something, sweetheart?" Greg chuckled at Amy's outraged face as he got up from his chair. Boy, this is better than a soap opera, he thought to himself  
  
"You know, that isn't such a bad idea," Darien replied looking down into Serena's face, as Greg and Amy moved toward the couples on the dance floor. The dance would ease the tension in his muscles and allow him to concentrate on the beauty sitting next to him.  
  
"Serena," a voice said behind Serena and Darien. Serena whirled around to see an angry John and smug looking Nurse Young standing behind them.  
  
"John. I see that you-" Serena began, smiling brightly.  
  
"I can't believe that you're with him!" John said between clenched teeth. "I mean, I didn't want to believe the rumors, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"The rumors . . . that's the reason why you didn't-didn't want go to the party with me? You believed . . ." Serena whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes. She blinked them back rapidly, not wanting to John or Nurse Young to see how hurt she felt. I can't believe that I'm letting all those stupid rumors to bother me so much Serena berated herself. Why would he even believe those unless-did John really like her . . . did he think of them more than just friends, she asked herself?  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed into furious slits of cutting glass and his mouth tightened inconspicuously as he gazed into John's red face. He placed a possessive hand on Serena's back, feeling her stiffen from the light touch, while his hard gaze penetrated the younger man.   
  
"I do not take kindly to any negative comments made about my future wife. Serena is my fiancée, do I make myself clear?" he stated, staring coldly into John's tight face. "Nurse Young," he inclined his dark head imperiously toward the nosey busybody, his voice low and steely, even above the noise of the party taking place around them. Nurse Young nearly jumped out of her dress, the smug expression replaced by just fear as she stared back into Dr. Shields' incisive gaze.  
  
"Did I just see Serena with an incredible looking man taking her to the dance floor?" Raye gasped out incredulously to her husband Chad, as they stood within a group of important bankers deep in conversation. That had better not be Serena, Raye thought. Previously, Serena told her she wouldn't be attending the party, especially since she had said that John had canceled at the last minute. And who was that gorgeous man she was with, Raye asked herself? She was still staring at the retreating backs of the couple in question, when her husband broke into her incessant musings.   
  
"Incredible looking, you say?" Chad grumbled like the jealous husband, and causing Raye to chuckle in annoyance. "Well, the only incredible thing I saw was Dr. Darien Shields escorting a drop-dead gorgeous blonde on his arm to the dance floor," Chad grinned with a laugh. He winked like the devil at his lovely wife when Raye poked him on the arm with her purse.  
  
"Serena? Serena! She didn't tell me that she was going to be here," Kenji grimaced through clenched teeth within the same group of bankers. He was at the party covering the story for the newspaper. His eyeballs had almost popped out his skull, when he saw his baby doll, his little girl, walk out onto the dance floor with none other than Dr. Darien Shields of the Shields Financial Corporation. He almost didn't recognize her. She walked with the ease and sophistication only due to a lady born of leisure within the class of the wealthy. Not only that but every seemly male eye had gazed with apparent appreciation on her subtle but sensuous saunter to the floor, a pace that proclaimed her proud female sexuality mixed with a hint of innocence.   
  
Since when did she start seeing Darien Shields, Kenji asked himself, still amazed. He watched with continued stupefaction as Darien pulled Serena closer to him. Everyone at the party noted their apparent intimacy and involvement with each other and Kenji was boiling like an overheated radiator. He was trying valiantly not to lose control as he steadily fought down the nearly overwhelming wave of protectiveness that arose as he watched Darien tighten his hold on his daughter.  
  
"Well, it looks as if you have some competition for my grandson's affections, Beryl," Wesly chuckled deeply, his smile quite cold, his beautiful blue eyes frigid as they gazed steadily at Beryl from the self-same circle of elite bankers. Despite the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, proclaiming his older age, Wesly was still a very handsome gentleman. His frame was still erect, his build muscular and hard, even though he was in his late fifties. Anyone, who knew the two-grandfather and grandson-knew immediately how well Darien would age.  
  
"You've heard of the rumors?" Beryl gasped with frustrated anger. Her fingers clenched within her hands as her eyes narrowed into daggers at the blonde held within Darien's arms. Oh, she had of the rumors all right. Beryl couldn't believe that she had been deceived so easily by that conniving, little bitch. She was the very same, little blonde who had asked Beryl so politely if she could take a message to Darien at the hospital. Why, the bitch had probably laughed her little airy head off, after she had left her by the reception desk that day. Oh if you think that you could just sail into Tokyo and snatch Darien from me, you've got another thing coming to you, Serena Ashton, Beryl sneered bitterly to herself.  
  
"Yes, I have and I see that her father has yet to hear of the wonderful news," Wesly laughed, directing his gaze at Kenji. "That is, if the rumors are true. I have yet to actually hear it from my grandson's own lips, though," he added as an afterthought. He walked over to Kenji, who was still astonished that Wesly Shields had spoken to him and that his daughter was waltzing about the dance floor in his grandson's arms. "Perhaps . . ." Wesly prodded Kenji to introduce himself.  
  
"Kenji Ashton," Kenji mumbled, quite dazed and staring as he continued to stare at Serena as Wesly laid a large hand on the other man's shoulder, leading them away from their current group.  
  
"Serena Ashton, is that her name?" Wesly grinned at Kenji's nod of surprise. "What a lovely daughter you have. . . ."  
  
"What is he to you, Serena?" Darien quietly asked as he guided them to the already crowded dance floor. A new song was beginning to play.  
  
('N Sync - This I Promise To You)  
  
Ooh, ooh  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
When standing here all alone  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you...  
  
  
"J-John? He-he's just . . ." Serena began glancing up into Darien's hard face. Her nerves were shot and she wanted nothing more than to forget about the ugly scene with John. Her legs felt like jelly from the straining confrontations and yet all she could think about was this enigma of a man, who held her in the protective circle of his arms. She was still trying to recover from amazement that he had stuck for her before John and Nurse Young.  
  
"No, I didn't mean him, but Terrence," Darien corrected her, his cheek twitching slightly with impatience. John was no one as far as he was concerned, but Terrence was totally a different matter altogether. Instantly upon meeting each other, he had felt antagonized by the man. It was apparent that Terrence and Mina were about to be married, but one had to wonder if Terrence still felt something deeper for Serena. It certainly had not been to Darien's liking. A fact that he chose to ignore, not wanting to examine those feelings and they could possibly mean.  
  
"He's an old boyfriend. There's nothing between us now," Serena stated calmly as she looked away from him.  
  
"You were very involved with him?" He prompted, even though he knew he overstepping his boundaries, he prodded further, needing to know and at the same time pulling her softly, curving body closer against his. He wondered at his apparent possessiveness over Serena. He had to admit to himself that he didn't particularly care for the way Terrence's eyes had softened with something more friendship when he had gazed at Serena. Darien wondered just how involved they had been, but refrained from asking. He didn't want to examine these feelings that crowded the surface of his brain. For the time being, he was simply satisfied with the fact that Serena was more concerned about their charade than her past relationship with an old flame. Darien smiled grimily, knowing he had won this round against the famous, singer-artist.   
  
"Yes," she merely said, staring at Darien's chest.  
  
Darien sighed slowly above her head.  
  
Serena looked up into his face, smiling sadly, "It was over a long time ago. My feelings for him, are only those between a good friend." They continued to gaze at one another for long moments, their bodies moving naturally together with the music before Darien broke the silence.  
  
"Well now, that's enough on the past. This a party; so why don't we enjoy it, shall we?" Darien grinned ruefully, as he swirled them gracefully through the other couples on the dance floor. Serena caught on, her melodious laugh ringing sweetly in Darien's ears like silver bells, her spirits instantly brightening as she was finally caught up in the merriment of the holiday. They danced toward an open balcony where other couples were standing about, submerged in each other's company.   
  
Serena's breath shuddered to a quickening stop as she suddenly found herself and Darien standing underneath a massive bouquet of lovely Christmas flowers and mistletoe. Her heart began a thunderous rumble, sounding like a runaway freight train, as Darien stared down into her lovely face with a devilish grin spreading across his lips.  
  
He pulled her up against his chest abruptly, her hands clenching his lapels in hesitant apprehension and excitement. Other men, who stood near the balcony doorway watching the couple, cried out in gleeful chorus and whistled their encouragement to Darien, while the ladies sighed in dreamily at Serena's handsome date.  
  
"Hmmm, a mistletoe . . ." Darien breathed out wickedly into Serena's ear, inhaling her tantalizing scent. What was it about her, he wondered? He felt as if he could bury himself into her, into her essence and lose himself in the enchantment of the moment. He wondered briefly, how he had ever lived completely before Serena had slowly taken hold of him with her bewitching ways.  
  
Over and over I thought  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you...  
  
"Darien . . ." she whispered softly, lifting up her face toward his. She wanted to kiss him with every fiber of her being, to feel those hungry lips of his on hers. Unconsciously, her bright sky-blue eyes deepened into blue fire. Delicious sensations coursed wildly throughout her veins with every beat of her heart. Her body felt as if it were on fire, alive with emotion that only he seemed to be in tuned to. Her eyes lovingly traced the curve of his lips, savoring the moment they would touch. This is what you have really wanted all night, what you've been waiting for, her thoughts whispered to her softly. And then their lips collided in what was meant to be. It was all she had ever expected it to be, wanted it to be, knew it would be-magical.   
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh I promise you...  
  
For long, heart stopping moments, their lips entwined in mutual passion. Their tongues tasted, dipped and explored one another's mouths with wondrous excitement in a mutual display of consent and desire. Serena could hear someone moaning and realized with dazed amazement that the sound was coming from her. Her mind dimly registered the sounds of the men and women clapping and whistling their approvals in the background. But her body was caught up in the rich, delicious feeling of being devoured by Darien, helpless to move, only wanting to stay within his embrace forever.  
  
Darien pulled away slowly, his eyes heavy lidded, the desire coursing wildly within him. "We'll finish this later," he said roughly, his voice husky. His eyes conveyed everything that his words did not. Christ, he wanted her . . . badly. And he knew, without a doubt, that before this whole charade was over, he will have tasted splendor with her.  
  
Terrence turned away from the scene of Darien and Serena kissing passionately, underneath the balcony archway with the fragrant mistletoe hanging above them. He was angry with himself and for allowing himself to care about Serena. Why can't I just put it past me, he thought? He was still seething with pent up anger at himself and at Darien when he caught the Mina's gaze on him. It was apparent that she too had seen them kissing.  
"I hope that what I see in your eyes is only concern and nothing else," Mina said, standing before Terrence in slight confusion. She knew deep down that Terrence was experiencing what could only be hesitant feelings for Serena. But Mina also knew that the times that Terrence and her had spent together as partners and lovers went far beyond anything Terrence and Serena had ever shared in the past. But Serena had been Terrence's first love and she understood that Serena would always hold a special place in his heart. Yet, it was times like this that Terrence was putting their love to the test. She only hoped that he realized how foolish he was behaving; especially since it obvious to her that Serena was already over him.  
  
Stay tuned for part five!  
  
Coming very soon! Lady M. Harris  
  



	5. Sensual Calls of Inticement

Dance Beneath the Moon  
By Michelle Harris aka  
Lady M. Harris  
  
A Sailor Moon Love Story  
  
  
Part Five   
  
After their kiss, Serena could feel an obvious distance form between her and Darien. Her blood was singing madly in her ears and her body felt like it would erupt into a pool of liquid desire if Darien touched her again.  
  
Of course, she could not know that she had the same effect on Darien as he battled with his own feelings for her. Throughout the rest of the evening, they stayed close to one another, but not quite as intimate as they were at the start of the evening. Serena couldn't help staring at Darien throughout evening as if she were memorizing his features while he conversed quietly among their group of party-goers. Often, their gazes would collide and Serena couldn't help flushing, knowing that she had been caught staring at him. Likewise, she would find him watching her silently, his penetrating gaze causing her body to tingle and goose bumps appearing on her skin from his heated gaze.  
  
She was puzzled by the expression she found on Terrence's face whenever her gaze encountered his. There was an almost certain, but hurt look in his eyes and she wondered if he still cared for her like he did in the past. Apparently, Mina took notice of Terrence's frowning. Mina appeared disquieted by the scowl on Terrence's face as if she questioned his anxiety.   
Serena shook her head trying to dispel the disturbing thoughts of Terrence still harboring unresolved feelings for her. Of course he doesn't, stupid, she thought to herself. He's going to marry Mina in two weeks. And Mina seemed to be the best thing to come along for him. Maybe he's just worried about Darien and me, she reflected. Convinced that that was the reason, she dismissed the other, more disturbing thoughts of him still being in love with her.  
  
Serena heard from Amy that she had spotted Darien's grandfather and her father at the party. Serena had to grimace at the mention of that last guest, more than half expecting her father to jump out from amidst the crowd and demand an explanation about Darien and her. Serena did her best to avoid her father altogether, although she found it weird that he didn't approach her, especially knowing her father. But for her own sake, she was relieved at the delay at having to give an explanation to her overprotective, but well-meaning father about her 'engagement' to Darien.  
  
Likewise, she had yet to meet the famous Wesly Shields. But since Darien didn't look over concerned about that oversight, she would leave the introductions up to him. Besides, this was his charade, she reminded herself. She wasn't in the least interested in meeting his grandfather she lied to herself.  
  
She caught Raye's questioning gaze from a group of distinguish looking men at the party and knew from the fierce expression on her close friend's face that she was deep trouble. Serena sighed with exasperation and knew that her friend would be paying her a visit real soon. Oh boy, Serena sighed to herself, still wondering how she was going to explain this one to her.  
  
They rode home silently in Darien's hunter green CLK Cabriolet Benz after the party. The silence was heavy as they both-once again-were submerged in their thoughts about the other. Serena couldn't help staring at Darien's gloved hand as he shifted gears in the darkness of his car. As if fascinated by what he was doing, her eyes traced the contours of his hand and fingers as they gripped the gears tightly. Unbidden, thoughts of contemplation crowded her mind of how his hands would feel on her own flesh, caressing her and-and. . . . Her cheeks flamed brightly and she was suddenly glad that his car's interior was dark. Oh you bad, bad girl Serena, she thought, silently abolishing herself.   
  
After the short drive, they pulled up at Serena's dark apartment building. Darien got out swiftly and opened the passenger side door for her. She got out of the car without a word, feeling a bit awkward about the silence, but not brave enough to say anything to break the quiet. She did however manage to mumble a goodnight and thanked him under her breath not quite meeting his eyes in the frigid, early morning air.  
  
"Serena . . ." Darien called out sharply, gripping her arm as she turned to leave. He leaned his body against the car, abruptly pulling her into his arms. She let out a startled gasp, her blue eyes wide in their bewilderment.   
  
At the same time, she felt his arms slip beneath her coat, the feel of his cool, leather-gloved hands against her exposed back was like registering an electric shock to her heightened senses, sending delicious shivers down her spine. Her trembling legs gave way, but he caught her easily, letting her body slowly rest almost on top of him as his head swooped down to capture her lips in a deep, greedy kiss. She moaned against his mouth, her arms encircling his broad shoulders, her fingers already tangling fiercely within his inky, black hair, enjoying the feel of the thick strands that flowed through her hands like raw silk.  
  
"My God . . . Serena . . ." Darien whispered roughly against her neck as he broke their kiss. They stared into each other's eyes, unable to read what was there because of the darkness of the morning, their lips inches apart.   
  
Okay, admit it he thought diversely to himself, you want her--bad. And you want her in your bed--now. Maybe you can't get her in your bed tonight, but for damn sure real soon. He never hesitated before when he wanted a woman who proved to be tantalizing and a challenge to him, and he wondered why he did now. Because damnit, this was Serena! His mind whispered to himself.  
  
Serena wanted him to continue. She didn't want him to stop kissing her. She could feel his hands exploring and learning her curves slowly underneath her coat as she tried to quell the rising heat within her, those raging fires. The warmth of his long, hard body against hers did nothing to pacify the quivering in her lower belly either.   
  
"You didn't think I'd let you go without another kiss, now do you?" he murmured huskily, his mouth now against her own, deliciously touching but not quite kissing her. Their hot breaths mingled with the cool air, making tiny clouds that trailed away in the dark. "Especially, since I know that you want me to kiss you again. . ." His hands settled on her shapely buttocks as he began a hypnotizing rhythm of caressing and rubbing the twin cheeks.   
  
She shuddered again, her full breasts swelled and ached of their own accord, her nipples puckering into hard, aroused pebbles against his clothed chest. Even with all of their evening clothes on, Serena was aware of the thick, hardness throbbing against her soft stomach and reminding her vividly of his desire for her.   
  
"Do you feel me, Serena? That's what you do to me-every time I'm near you!" his breathing was ragged, hands still kneading the firm roundness of her buttocks, pushing her up against his full arousal as if to ease the pain of being so aroused.   
  
When he would have said more, she silenced him, her mouth opening slightly to gently suckle his lower lip in a halting quest to finish what he had started.   
  
It was all the prodding he needed.   
  
With a fierce growl, his mouth smothered hers; kissing her greedily, until she thought she had no breathe left. His arms tightened like hard vises around her slim waist, as if unwilling to let go of his quarry.   
  
It was the sound of her feverish sobbing a while later, against his mouth, that brought reality crashing back to the surface of his lustful wanderings.   
  
"Serena . . . get in-now," he uttered hoarsely, as he pulled away from her. She looked up at him wordlessly, and he felt his self-control sway precariously beneath her burning gaze, feeling her body trembling and needy.   
He pushed her away again, this time more insistent. He knew that if he didn't, he'd end up making love to her right then and there, on her doorstep.  
  
Had he any sanity left he would have done the usual and swept her up into his arms and demanded that she take him to her apartment. Damn, damn, damn and double damn, if he didn't have to leave tomorrow... But Serena was different somehow and he didn't want to rush her--but Christ, where was all his logic going? Rush into what? She was his bait damnit! He took a precarious step back from her alluring presence and tried to gather all his incoherent thoughts back together.   
  
Serena nearly stumbled over her own heels as she glanced back over her shoulder, where Darien still stood against his car, watching her with that penetrating, animal-like gaze of his as she entered her apartment building. What is he doing to me, she cried out to herself? I'm becoming nothing more than a shameless, little sex kitten for him, she thought as she tried to slow her accelerated breathing and racing heart.  
  
  
Tiny snowflakes drifted slowly down over a slumbering Tokyo. Darkness was slowly giving way to dawn's awaking bloom as snow continued to quietly blanket the subdued city. Darien continued to gaze out into the early morning, his eyes remaining unfocused as he stared in the direction of a certain lady's apartment. This woman was fascinating and captivating, all packaged in a sensuously shaped body that begged for a man's caressing touch, complete with golden hair and eyes the color of the sky on a clear winter day.  
  
Heedless of the bitter, cold air around him, he welcomed the snowflakes' icy touch as they landed on his heated skin, the tiny ice crystals melting instantly upon contact. He stood on his balcony, shirtless. His dress pants were open and partly unzipped as he welcomed the freezing morning. He needed a reprieve, something to take his mind off of Serena, as he stood agonizing with himself and his own body.   
  
By God, but he was still aroused, he thought, amazed at himself as he touched his own hardness and shuddering powerfully. He was almost tempted to relieve himself with his own hands. That she could do this to him shocked him to the core. Had she been any other woman, he wouldn't have hesitated in taking her.   
  
But Serena . . . Serena was different. Darien felt as if he was handling a timid mare. And if he took to the reins too hard, he'd find himself watching her flee from him. He leaned over his balcony, his hands supporting his weight, ignoring the coldness that seeped through to his bones as he continued to gaze out toward the city. He pushed his thoughts away from Serena again, not wanting to pursue the thoughts that danced about the surface of his head as to why he wanted to treat Serena so differently than the others in the past.  
  
Of course, his body ignored his mind and demanded relief from the only one source it craved.  
  
Serena.  
  
  
Serena stood underneath the pounding, cold shower. She shivered as the cool water blasted her mercilessly. It did nothing to cool her overheated body. If she closed her eyes again, she could still feel Darien's hot mouth on her lips, the touch of his gloved hands roving slowly over her body, and feel his thick hardness as it pressed defiantly against her soft stomach.  
  
She moaned softly, accidentally touching her turgid nipples against the shower stall and shuddered once again. What have you done to me, Darien? How am I going to survive until next Sunday, she thought again, leaning her head against the shower door. . . .  
  
  
The following morning . . .  
  
"Serena?" She sighed in sleep.   
  
"Serena . . . wake up!" the voice blared this time, a bit louder and harsher as Serena continued to snore blissfully, trying to ignore the voice that seemed to be calling out to her again and again. Then was if horns were bellowing loudly in her ears, she heard her name being shouted loudly in stereo by two voices followed by loud knocking, and then, "Serena, wake your lazy butt up and let us in!" Raye's voice screeched from the other side of the door and into Serena's apartment.  
  
"Huh? Oh God, is that you, Raye?" Serena yawned as she sat up in bed, wavering between sleep and reality. She slowly slid out from under the warm blankets as Molly and Raye continued to bang loudly on her door.  
  
"I hear her Raye! Open the door, Serena!" Molly joined in with Raye, relief evident in her voice.   
  
Oh no, Serena groaned, coming instantly awake. They're going to double team me, she muttered to herself as she padded to her entrance door.   
  
Resigned, Serena opened the door as Raye and Molly rushed through the door with a million and one questions.  
  
"Serena who was that man with you?" Raye began.  
  
"I can't believe that you were with Dr. Shields at the Christmas party!"  
  
"Dr. Darien Shields of the Shields Financial Corporation?"  
  
"You told me that you weren't going to be at the party!"  
  
"I want to know all the details!"  
  
"Are you really engaged to him?"  
  
"ENGAGED!?"   
  
"Did you really do it in his---?"  
  
"Molly!" Raye cried out in shock, then burst out laughing as she looked at Serena's flaming face. "Are you really engaged to this guy?" Raye asked, still reeling from the shocked of the news.  
  
"Oh my God," Serena wanted to wail, rubbing her eyes as she padded into her kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. Luna meowed loudly, demanding her breakfast.   
  
It's way too early for this, she thought, disgruntled as she opened her cabinet to pull out a canister of coffee grains and cat food.  
  
"Well, Molly and I are waiting for an answer, Serena!" Raye demanded.  
  
"Yeah, it's true," Serena nodded her head confirming the news as both Raye and Molly's mouths dropped in disbelief. Serena tried to grin innocently, but it was still too early in the morning and she hadn't been able to get any sleep. All night she had done nothing but toss and turn, tantalizing images of her and Darien together doing things that....and then she finally dozed off sometime in the early morning hours.  
  
"You told me that you didn't like Dr. Shields that way!" Molly accused, still overwhelmed by the news.  
  
"Well, apparently not! What's Molly talking about? What happened in his office?" Raye demanded, her arms folded over her chest, staring at her best friend with The Eye. Serena's face went red again and Raye had a sudden suspicious feeling that the rumors were true.  
  
"It's freezing in here," Serena began lamely, hugging herself as Molly drummed her nails on the kitchen counter and Raye tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation. "I'm going to get a robe," Serena squeaked out and she rushed into her rooms as her friends loudly protested.  
Serena had just grabbed her robe from the closet, when the telephone on her nightstand rang shrilly behind her, making her jump in surprise.   
  
"Hello?" She said into the phone, praying that it wasn't her mom or dad.   
That's all I need right now, she thought sarcastically, holding her breath. She knew that she still had a lot of explaining to do.   
  
"Serena?" Darien's deep voice rumbled into her earpiece.  
  
The sound of his sexy voice promptly sent shivers down her back as she sat back on her bed as if she had just run a mile. She cradled the earpiece closer to her ear, while looking over her shoulder to make sure Raye and Molly were not within earshot. "Darien?" she hushed out, unable to believe that he was calling her and that he had the most incredible voice over the phone. Thoughts of Raye and Molly waiting for her in the kitchen vanished from her mind.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you might still be asleep," Darien began.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she stated honestly. Because of you, she wanted to say.  
  
"I couldn't either. Did you think of me?" He chuckled wickedly, knowing she did.   
  
"What do you think?" She smiled lazily into the earpiece, leaning back against her pillows.  
  
"I have to be at a convention in Sydney all this week. So, I'll pick you up on Sunday around six?" He added, running his hand through his hair, still wet from his recent shower.  
  
"Okay," she answered. "Are you leaving today?" She asked, she wanted to see him once more. Although, she had to admit even to herself, that they had to do something about their attraction to one another. And that meant the inevitable. She shivered with anticipation at the thought.   
  
There was the sound of a quiet click over the phone and Serena stared briefly at the receiver before she decided to dismiss the sound as static.   
  
"Yeah. If I didn't have to check into the hotel this evening, I'd be over there to finish what we started last night," he replied as he sat on his bed, completely nude, except for the damp towel lying across his thigh.  
  
"Oh," Serena croaked out through her suddenly parched throat.  
  
"Can you picture us together, Serena?" He asked, his voice now very low and husky. Not waiting for her to answer, he continued, "I can see you already, . . . moaning and crying out my name. Your hair spread out on my pillow beneath the silvery moonlight-and I'm moving in you-oh so deeply. Can you picture me in you-Serena? I can," he told her, hoarsely.  
  
"Darien . . . I-I." Serena barely whispered out as she closed her eyes. The picture of them together blazed across her mind. There they were together on his bed, their bodies locked together in a passionate embrace. Lips and hands exploring each other and then, Darien was above her, whispering and coaxing her, enticing her to move along with him, as he moved his body in and out of her smoothly like a big, powerful cat.   
  
"Ahhh Serena . . . !" he groaned quietly to her over the phone.  
  
"Darien!" she breathed raggedly; reaching up to clutch her robe together, as she eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Meooow!" Luna meowed loudly into the other end of the line from the kitchen.  
  
Instantly, Serena shot up from the bed, her blue eyes wide. The clicking sound over the phone line from earlier immediately made sense to her.  
Darien chuckled on the other side of the phone. "Sounds like we've got eavesdroppers," again, there was another distinctive click.  
  
"Raye! Molly!" Serena hollered toward the kitchen, still holding the phone. Her face flamed a bright red. I can't believe those two would stoop so low, as if we were back in high school!  
  
"Ah well, it's just as well that I stop, Serena," Darien sighed, a slight smile on his sensual lips. He wasn't sure how he was going to feel the next time he saw nurse Molly though. "I'll see you on Sunday."  
  
"Okay," Serena replied through clenched teeth, still boiling.  
  
"Dream of me," he said, still chuckling and then, there was only the dial tone.  
  
"I'm going to kill you twoooo!" Serena threatened as she came into the kitchen, ready to do battle. Both Raye and Molly were sitting at her kitchen table, sipping their steaming cups of coffee, eyes blinking innocently at her. There was a noticeable telltale blush across both of their faces though, giving away them away. Suddenly, a muffled, indignant yowl came from under what had once been a neatly folded pile of clean clothes in the laundry basket beside the counter. Apparently, Luna had hastily been stuffed there when she had voiced her complaint about not getting fed.  
  
  
  
The following Sunday . . .  
  
During the week, Serena was a complete wreck. The only thing that kept her sanity together were the children in her classes. Her nights were sleepless, which was very hard on her considering that she couldn't function very well without it. Her days at school were spent daydreaming about Darien. Her girl students would giggle mischievously at her preoccupied thoughts, speculating that their teacher was in love. Then like a forbidden dream their intimate conversion on the phone would pop back into her mind and her daydreaming would begin again and she wondered about their next meeting.   
  
After talking on the phone with Darien the week earlier, she sat with Raye and Molly and explained the situation between her and Darien. Of course, she didn't tell them everything. She only told them about the agreement between Darien and her, and pretended that the entire situation between the two was real. The physical aspect between her and Darien certainly was. She had a feeling that Raye and Molly knew something wasn't quite snapping together, but thankfully, they didn't push for a better answer than what she was willing to give to them; and that was fine with her.  
  
Although, sometimes Serena wonder at herself and her own feelings toward Darien while she was talking to Raye and Molly. Am I falling in love with Darien, she asked herself several dozen times throughout the week? Why does he make me feel so lost without him?  
  
"You know, if I wasn't so happy for you, I'd bash you in the head for not telling me any sooner, Serena!" Raye had replied as she hugged her best friend. They were getting ready to leave Serena's apartment.  
  
"Yeah, you dolt! Do your parents know?" Molly asked, coming in for her hug as well.  
  
No, they don't, she remembered saying to Raye and Molly as they walked to her door.  
  
Of course, she had to call her parents and explain why she couldn't make it for Christmas Eve at their house, and that, instead, she would be attending a party given in the honor of Wesly Shields. Her father hadn't been at home the time she had called, but her mother was. The funny thing was that Irene didn't mind so much as long as she made it home on Christmas day. Serena sighed in relief as her mother said she'd explain it all to her father and that she should have a good time wherever she planned to be. What Serena didn't know was that Irene already had guessed where her daughter would be at on Christmas eve, and that would be spending her time with this man her daughter had called, Darien.   
  
Instead, Irene asked her about the Crossroads party and mentioned that her father had seen her at the party with her date. Serena could only remember stuttering out a reply as her mother giggled like a schoolgirl over the phone and mentioned that her father hadn't been too upset with her. Serena then wondered if her father had heard the rumors of Darien and her being engaged. Apparently he hadn't, since her mother made no mention of it.  
  
Serena couldn't know that Kenji had told Irene whom Serena was currently dating and that she was thrilled for her daughter. But Kenji made it a point not tell Irene that Serena was already engaged to Darien Shields, a fact that nearly floored him when he found out. Wesly stated to him that he knew his grandson was behind the unannounced engagement. Then, Wesly had taken Kenji into confidence about his own plans for his grandson and their future granddaughter-in-law.  
  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked, when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Darien!" she breathed out, closing her eyes at the sound of his deep voice. She hadn't heard from him all week and had missed the sound of his voice, along with everything else.   
  
"I can't pick up you tonight, but I'm sending Thomas to pick you up," he said into the car phone as he glanced at his watch, immensely irritated with the traffic. "As a matter of fact, he should be there in a couple of minutes. I'm stuck in traffic; looks like there was a fender-bender not too far from the airport."   
  
Serena's doorbell rang. "Umm . . . I think he's here already," She said into the phone, looking toward her door.  
  
"Good. I'll see you in about forty-five minutes with the traffic-from where I'm at," Darien said as he shifted the gears. "See you then."  
  
"Okay . . . bye," Serena smiled as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and grabbed her swing coat. See, that wasn't so bad, she told herself. Although, she certainly felt as if her spirits had picked up and her blood began to sing as she anticipated the night to come.  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next part!! Finally things are going climax between our favorite characters! Lady M. Harris. 


	6. Passionate Interlude

Dance Beneath the Moon  
By Lady M. Harris  
  
Just in time for the holidays!  
  
Part Six  
  
"Terrence! What are you doing here?" Serena exclaimed smiling, her eyes wide with surprise when she opened her door. Terrence was standing out in the hall beside her door, the surprised expression on his handsome features mirroring Serena's own as he gazed at her elegant dress with a scowl.  
  
"Serena, were you going someplace?" Terrence asked as he continued eyeing her outfit with a frown. The gown must have cost a fortune, he thought with dismay. He knew Serena didn't have that kind of money, and there was only one man that he could think of who could afford such a dress. Dr. Darien Shields. The corner of his mouth twitched in irritation. He didn't completely understand why he was here, standing outside Serena's door, only that he had to see her. And it didn't make it easier trying to explain what he was feeling when she stood in the doorway looking totally exquisite.  
  
"Actually, I was expecting someone else," Serena chuckled, then elaborated for him. "Darien is having someone pick me up from his estate. I've been invited to a dinner party for Wesly, his grandfather. Would you like to come inside until my ride arrives?" She asked politely, backing into her apartment to let him in. Terrence nodded his head and stepped inside. The interior immediately reminded him of Serena and what he expected to see.  
  
"Serena," Terrence began after they were seated comfortably on her couch. "The reason I came is-because of Darien. And because I'm worried about you."  
  
Serena's blue eyes flickered for a moment as she gazed at Terrence; she sighed knowing what was coming. "I know you're surprised over our engagement, Terrence," she stated, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. Her gaze strayed to the engagement ring on her finger. She couldn't explain this to him, especially to Terrence, of all people. Her feelings for Darien--they were...private. And even now, she couldn't admit to herself the obvious. The obvious to her was still a complex matter--but what of Darien? And Terrence was the totally wrong person to admit these matters of the heart.  
  
"Are you sure about him?" He asked bluntly. "I mean, I don't even know who he is and-well, how long have you known him?" He asked anxiously, taking one of her cold hands in his, softly caressing the knuckles.  
  
"Terrence, this it isn't any of your business. I know what I'm doing," she replied, frowning slightly as she became uneasy about the way he was caressing her knuckles. It made her feel awkward.  
  
"Well, I'm making it my business," he stated, suddenly pulling her abruptly toward him.  
  
Serena squeaked like a startled mouse and before she had a chance to protest, felt Terrence's mouth cover her mouth in a kiss. His arms closed around her body as he deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes for a moment, reliving the past memories of the past. However, unlike Darien's kisses, which inflamed her body and soul, Terrence's kisses were just mildly pleasant. It was like a kiss between friends or young innocents; and that's what they had been years before, young and naive teenagers.  
  
Terrence broke the kiss and stared down into her face with a puzzled expression lighting across his sober features.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" Serena wanted to shriek at him, her face flaming bright red, angry spots on her cheeks. "What about Mina? How could you think to do this to her? What are you trying to prove?" She spluttered out, getting up from the couch and marching to her door. With a firm twist of the doorknob, she swung the door wide open and looked back at him with a determined expression written on her face that made her message painfully clear.   
  
"Out." Her face numb with shock. The nerve!  
  
"Serena . . . aaah shit," Terrence answered her as he ran an agitated hand through his hair, leaning back against the couch, trying to think. How could this be, he thought, confused? What was he trying to prove? That he was still in love with Serena? Yet, when they had kissed, all he thought of . . . was . . . of betraying Mina. Serena's kisses weren't as he remembered them to be. He felt as if he had kissed his sister.  
  
"I think you better leave," Serena stated firmly, swinging the door wider to empathize her point.  
  
"You're probably right," he replied, getting up from the couch. "Serena-" he began again, wanting to explain his actions, but he was firmly cut off.  
Shaking her head, she stated, "Don't say another word, Terrence. I won't have it. I will see you at the wedding and that's that," she finished, frowning at him, disbelief and anger still written on her features over what had just occurred.  
  
Terrence ducked his head slightly and stared at Serena with an expression that she couldn't make out. As he headed to the door, another older gentleman appeared.  
  
"Excuse me? Is this the residence of Serena Ashton?" The older gentleman asked. He was dressed as a chauffeur and Serena knew immediately who he was, Thomas.  
  
"Yes, I'm Serena," Serena replied, bowing low to the Thomas.  
  
He bowed politely in return to Serena as he introduced himself. "And I'm Thomas Covington. We must hurry Ms. Ashton. The snow is beginning to fall heavily outside and it looks like it will worsen. This is very unusual, even for Tokyo," Thomas finished, as a worry frown creased his lined forehead.   
  
Terrence stepped through the door and looked back at Serena, his face now composed. "Don't mind me," Terrence said to Thomas, bowing slightly at the same time. "I was just leaving. I'll see you at the wedding, Serena," Terrence said to her, who only nodded to his question, her brow lowered over her blue eyes.  
  
"That's good, Terrence," Serena answered, her eyes flashing defiantly at him.   
"See you later."   
  
"Ms. Ashton, your coat, please?" Thomas asked, anxiously.  
  
"Oh yes, let me grab it," she answered, all traces of anger gone now as she backed into her apartment quickly.  
  
  
"We're here, Ms. Ashton," Thomas smiled, letting out a shallow breath of relief underneath his breath. The snow was now falling heavily, darkening the sky as the winds picked up, lifting the icy flakes and slanting them into the windshield and dropping visibility drastically during the latter part of the drive. He could barely make out Darien's car parked in front of the entrance, but he was able to see the lights on in the mansion with no problem.   
  
His orders were to drop Serena off and join his wife at the caretaker's cottage with little or no contact with Darien. Hopefully, he could dodge Darien before he could question him about the canceled dinner party.   
  
"Oh, it looks lovely!" Serena breathed out as she gazed up at the large mansion and its impressive surroundings. Even with all the snow falling down around the estate, the mansion looked quite imposing and well kept.  
  
"That it is. It's been in the family for generations. Like my father and my father's father, I'm proud to have served such a generous and prestigious family. There are no better people than the Shields," Thomas finished as they pulled up into the driveway. He could see Darien opening the entrance door and walk toward the limo, relief evident on his face.  
  
"Serena-thank God," Darien muttered under his breath, as he opened her door before Thomas even had a chance to unfasten his seat belt.  
  
He pulled Serena quickly out and before she had a chance to call out a greeting, was swiftly caught up in his strong arms. Her senses were instantly overwhelmed by the fresh scent of his cologne of wood spices and cinnamon mixing in with the wet snow falling down around them.   
  
"Serena."   
  
She caught the caressing sound of her name whispered against her hair, immediately causing her body to tremble to the sound.   
  
"Darien . . ." Serena whispered back, closing her eyes as his warmth enveloped her, a shield against the icy winds surrounding them. God, she had missed him.  
  
Abruptly, he let go of her, making her feel heady by his warm embrace and the tender tone of his voice.   
  
Leaning into the limousine's back door, Darien began a rapid fire questioning at Thomas. "Thomas, what's going on? Did the party get canceled? There's no one here. Even the servants have apparently been given the night off . . . but your wife is waiting for you at the cottage." He sighed, as if irate by something. "This doesn't make any sense," Darien stated, as he stared into the interior of the limousine at Thomas, his steel gaze suspicious and questioning at the same time. "Perhaps, you better go and check on her. I would recommend staying there tonight because of the weather though. I haven't seen snow this thick in a long time, and the phone lines are apparently down too."  
  
"Alright son, whatever you want. Just doing what you asked me to do," Thomas replied innocently, smiling secretively inward as Darien nodded his head in agreement. The plan was going exactly as Wesly had explained it would. He wished that he could be there to see Darien's face, when he discovered the newspaper.   
  
Serena Ashton certainly turned out to be a very lovely and charming lady, just as Wesly had observed. The perfect wife for Darien Shields, Thomas thought with happy glee.  
  
  
"What's up?" Serena asked curiously, when they stepped into the foyer done in cream marble and etched with large, black irises designed to catch the most discerning eye. The foyer and main hallway was large and spacious, noting briefly that it was the same size as her living room.  
  
"The party's apparently been called off. Funny that all of the servants have been given the night off, even on Christmas Eve. And grandfather isn't in residence--how obvious can he be? Although, I suspect that he's the one behind all this-I wonder what he's really up to," he finished as he reached over to help her remove her coat. Darien went still as his eyes feasted on the lovely sight of Serena in the silver dress that he had taken so much time to pick for her.  
  
"Are you saying that he planned for us to be alone? But surely, he didn't count on the weather," she stated, blushing as she noted how Darien's eyes slowly and methodically swept over her shapely figure.  
  
"I'm sure the weather was just an added bonus. My God, Serena-but you're a sight for sore eyes. Has anyone ever told ever you how beautiful you are?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject as he gazed down into her raised, flushed face.   
  
Briefly, Darien thought about the times when she was an intriguing volunteer at the hospital, helping him innocently with various, small chores in his cluttered office. It all but floored him to think that he had tried vainly to ignore her alluring presence. If he was completely honest with himself, he acknowledged now how his eyes would trail with longing after Serena's graceful movements. And how he had listened to her gay chatter within his office, the way a child hungered for a lollipop. But then, he was a master of masking his own features and emotions, and would rather disguise them-even from himself-than to have been caught lusting after Crossroads hospital's most popular volunteer.  
  
"You understand, that with the snow coming in the way it is, you're stuck here for the reminder of the night?" He asked her suddenly as he took her warm hand in his and pulled her toward him.  
  
Serena stared down at their clasped hands and entwined fingers, her body atremble by his meaning. She knew that they would have eventually come to this bridge in their most unusual relationship. "Yes, I understand, Darien . . ." she answered huskily, as she pulled their entwined hands toward her lips. She heard him suck his breath in sharply as she rubbed her soft cheek against the back of his hand. Closing her eyes, she placed a light, lingering kiss on his knuckles before opening her eyes again to gaze deeply into his. Her lovely, blue orbs told him more than any words could ever convey. "Let's enjoy it to the fullest," she replied boldly, her voice low and clear. I'll think about the consequences tomorrow, she thought to herself in the deepest part of her mind.  
  
Darien's eyes gleamed in the lowly lit hallway as they slowly made their way toward the receiving room. Clearing his voice from the sudden frog in his throat, he said, "Well then, why don't I show you around my humble adobe?" he asked, trying to create a lighter mood. Later, much later, he summarized they would get down to business. His body grew instantly hard just thinking about what that business pertained to.  
  
Serena nodded her head, smiling up into his face as they moved out of the hallway. Then she gasped with delight, her eyes lighting up merrily as they came into the receiving room. An enormous and an exquisitely decorated Christmas tree stood nigh high to the vaulted ceiling, next to the huge, French bay windows that overlooked the entire, gleaming white estate. Gold and silver decorations trimmed the refined tree; while soft, white lights cast a warm, luminous glow to everything it touched. Beside the tree, a large cheery fire burned in a huge, white, roman column fireplace that was big enough to fit a small room in it; while marble and tile surrounded its carved, well-crafted mantle.  
  
The room itself was elegantly decorated in gold and creams. Expensive, Oriental rugs lined the pale, marble floors and priceless paintings from all over the world graced the walls. Large ferns and various potted plants were placed strategically throughout the room to lure guests with its inviting warmth. Here and there, placed on tables, were rare and intricately designed artifacts and vases that had obviously been in the family for generations. Serena mentally noted that the room was nearly three times the size of her apartment. She sighed with appreciation. What a wonderful room, she thought.  
  
Darien then showed her more of the most frequently used rooms in the mansion. Each room was almost as lovely the receiving room. There was a formal room for entertaining guests, a family room for those cozy nights before a small fire or just plain reading in an overstuff chair piled high with pillows and a comfortable throw to keep those chilly feet warm; a formal dining hall, a media room decked out with the most recent technology that could boggle a mind, a modern main office filled with dark cherry wood pieces, and a grand ballroom with glorious, beautiful crystal chandlers twice the size of a human being. Then there was the large, breakfast nook which could open to the back terrace, a gourmet kitchen, large enough to cook for over one-hundred and fifty people, a library lined to the ceiling with leather-bound books and one of Darien's favorite rooms, and then, last was the master bedroom. Eight other bedrooms lined the spacious hallways; each with their own adjoining bathroom, and a servant's wing completed the interior of the house. In addition to the mansion, there was a large, indoor pool with huge skylights that could open up the ceiling to let in the sun's light. Three southern porches surrounded the mansion and a balcony opened from the master bedroom. On the outer grounds, were tennis courts and horse stables to complete the Shields estate.  
  
Serena was flabbergasted by the size of the mansion. "It's a very beautiful house, Darien," she breathed out when they returned to the room where the Christmas tree stood. She stared at the tree and wondered briefly about his childhood. Had it been as happy as hers had been in her family's tiny house, she thought? The faces of her father, mother and younger brother briefly appeared in her mind's eye. She loved them fiercely and dearly.  
  
"Yes, I have to agree with you on that. It has seen many generations of the Shields. But right now, there's just my grandfather and I," Darien grinned down into her face.   
  
There was an audible sound of a stomach growling loudly throughout the room. Serena's eyes grew huge in embarrassment, her face flushing in the soft glow of the tree lights and fireplace. Darien laughed and added, "Perhaps, we should rummage through the kitchen and see if there's anything to eat." Grabbing her hand in his again, they headed back to the kitchen. Switching on the lights, they made their way toward the large walk-in refrigerator.   
"What do you feel up to?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. I could eat a cow right about now." Serena laughed as her stomach rumbled again. "Oh my," she commented as Darien laughed again.   
  
She walked away from Darien, curious about the multiple ovens in an obvious gourmet kitchen. She opened one large oven door that was still warm, a light inside the oven clicking on, and a delicious smell rising from the interior. Inside, sat two covered, ceramic hotplates.   
  
"Oh, look what I've found," she voiced, sniffing the wonderful scent arising from the covered hotplates. Apparently, someone had gone through the trouble of preparing a meal for them.  
  
"What?" Darien asked curiously, coming over to look into the open oven. In one hand, he carried an expensive bottle of warm, red wine and in the other, two beautiful wine goblets.  
  
Serena grabbed a pair of oven mitts, placed conveniently next to the oven and slipped them on.  
  
"Well, well, well-what do we have here? Hmm?" Darien replied sarcastically, a lopsided grin forming as he stared down at the two hotplates.  
  
"It just so happens to be 'our dinner'-how convenient!" Serena replied as she pulled out the hotplates, a broad grin also playing across her features as she mimicked Darien's tone of voice. They laughed together, Wesly's plan obvious to them both, but their mood was merry and a spell had been cast over the two of them.   
  
Darien grabbed some eating utensils and napkins on their way out of the kitchen. They settled back on the rug in front of the Christmas tree and warm fireplace, kicking their shoes off in the process.   
  
The hotplates turned out to be a lavish, traditional, American Christmas feast. They dined on scrumptious honeyed ham, succulent white turkey meat with brown gravy, a tangy and spicy stuffing, whipped potatoes topped with melted butter, and a vegetable medley of sautéed onions, carrots, red and green bell peppers. Buttered, French loaves and a hot, crumbling apple pie served with aged, red wine finished off their dinner.  
  
They languished slowly over the meal, enjoying each other's company, talking about everything and really nothing at all. Serena realized that this was actually their very first dinner together, and so she filed away the special moments, savoring every moment. She wanted to memorize the scenery and the epitome of the raw, male beauty who sat before her nonchalantly, as if the world belonged to him. And to her, it did belong to him.  
  
After eating their fill, they cleared away the hotplates and continued to sit on the rug before the Christmas tree lingering over the wine and enjoying the warm, intimate mood. Serena continued to watch the snow through the huge bay windows that continued to slant down heavily outside. The conversation died a comfortable death with only an occasional comment here and there on different subjects.  
  
Serena shifted her gaze to the interesting decorations on the tree when a particular one caught her eye. One decoration looked something like an intricately designed, glass cube with small portraits in it, and she had a funny feeling that the pictures were of Darien at different ages. She looked back impishly at Darien, grinning like a mischievous elf and got up to take a closer look at the decoration. "Is that what I think it is?" She voiced out to him curiously.   
  
Darien grinned back at her lazily with a puzzled look on his face. "What is?" He asked, rising at the same time as her. Just as she reached the tree, her stocking foot tripped over a slight hump in the rug.  
  
"Aaaaahh!" Serena cried out in surprise, her arms flying out to try and stabilize her balance. Why in the world do I have to have a klutz attack after seven years, she thought with mortification and embarrassment? Just as the ground loomed dangerously close, a large, warm body appeared before her to pad her fall. Darien landed on the ground with a slight grunt escaping from his lungs as his body braced Serena's. They rolled once toward the tree, with Serena ending up--or rather beneath Darien, with a slightly dazed look on her face.   
  
Once her gaze focused on Darien, she burst out with concern, "Are you okay?" At the same time, her hands reached out to trace Darien's face with apparent concern.   
  
Darien chuckled, gazing down into her face, a sardonic smile slowly spreading across his sensuous lips. He watched Serena's lapis-blue eyes widen with instant carnal awareness, the irises enlarging within her eyes as she felt the long, hard length of his body settling purposely, comfortably over hers. His finger reached up to touch her full, trembling lower lip. His lids lowered over his dark gaze as they dipped to her mouth, his blue eyes deepening to the color of a wild and torrent ocean as they flared expressively with hot desire. "I cannot pass up this perfect opportunity, Serena . . ." he said, his voice low and taut, as his finger slid slowly back and forth across her lower lip, enjoying the feel of her suddenly, wet lips against his finger.  
  
Of their own accord, her arms lifted, and then her hands were slowly threading the strands of Darien's hair, luxuriating in their silky softness through her fingers. Her blood felt like it was beginning to boil as it pulsed through her veins at a speed that made her heart flutter furiously. Her body began a slow burn of fire as her own desire trembled and sang within her, answering to his call of fervid passion.  
  
Darien's finger paused on her lips and Serena opened her mouth to gently suckle it, causing him to shudder powerfully in exquisite torment. "Serena . . . what the hell are you doing to me?" He breathed hoarsely, hapless but to stare at where she gently sucked his finger.  
  
Serena let go of his finger and gazed back up into his hard face. With her hands still entwined in his hair, she firmly nudged his head toward her lips. God, how she wanted him with every fiber of her being, and to hell with their charade. This was real, damnit! "Darien-please quit talking and kiss me," she huskily pleaded and commanded at the same time.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," he murmured before his mouth possessed hers in a deep and greedy kiss. His mouth slanted over hers, as if he were devouring his last meal, releasing all his pent-up passion and kissing her as if his life depended on it.   
  
She moaned in response, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She could feel his hands roaming freely over her body, exploring her curves, reliving his charted course. Desire flared like a restless brush fire burning out of control and Serena was caught up, trapped within the flaming circle of it's intense heat.   
  
Darien broke off their kiss, his breathing ragged and shallow. Serena watched wordlessly as he unzipped the back of her dress. Inch by inch, he slowly peeled down the straps of her dress, exposing her creamy skin to his intense gaze. The fire in the fireplace crackled and sparkled, casting a golden hue on the engrossed couple whose only world encompassed only them.   
  
She helped him remove the rest of her dress, and then she lay before him in just her white, silk panties and lacy stockings that encased her long, shapely legs. She could see his gaze deepen to the color of sapphires as they swept slowly over her figure. She blushed in heady embarrassment but allowed him to take his fill of her. Her breasts swelled as her breathing stormed through her body, and her nipples puckered erect underneath his heated perusal. Her face grew even redder as she watched his eyes stare for long moments at the apex between her legs, where the golden center of her flared hot and warm all at once.   
  
"You're absolutely beautiful-Serena," he whispered reverently as his hand reached out to carefully cup one of her heavy breasts. "Absolutely . . . beautiful . . ." he continued, his fingers stroking over the hard pebble of her nipple-back and forth-in a tantalizing stroke.  
  
Serena's immediate response was to groan in frustration, her hands reaching up to stop him-no, to encourage him. Her legs pulled up as the heat within the center of her belly fast approached a boiling point.   
  
Darien paused in his stroking to divest himself of his garments, suddenly feeling as if the tuxedo was too stifling and confining. Piece by piece, each article of clothing dropped to floor beside them in a forgotten heap.  
  
Serena felt as if her lungs would explode from holding her breath for so long. With the fire lights flickering in the background and the soft glow of the Christmas tree's lights joining in unison, dark grooves, ridges and hollow lines were cast on his exposed, sinew, and muscular skin. Each definitive shape of muscle, from his hard face to his broad shoulders, down the sleek lines of his stomach and his long, hard thighs, was displayed only for her own pleasurable viewing. Her gaze traveled hesitantly toward the center of his groin, halting for long moments on his hard erection, so explicitly protruding from his body. Everything had come down to this point, Serena thought dazedly as she continued to gaze at Darien's body in fascination and wonderment.   
  
"Serena . . . touch me-" Darien commanded softly, but the words came out in a half groan as he kneeled back down before her. He took her hand in his and guided her fingers around his thick member and taught her gently the movements that would satisfy him.   
  
And after while, she could feel him stiffening and shuddering powerfully under her exploring ministrations. She felt a sense of heady, overwhelming power that she could bring him such pleasure--it was such an intimate gesture, she smiled like a siren in thought.  
  
When Darien could stand no more-for fear of spilling his seed before he had a chance to give her pleasure-he halted her hands and kissed her deeply again. This time, he could feel her hesitant, exploring fingers reaching out to touch his shoulder blades, the curve that dipped in the middle of his back and down his hard buttocks. He whispered and coaxed her gently to touch him wherever she pleased. She was rewarded with his soft exclamations and the stiffening of his body in response to her caresses.  
  
Somehow, Serena had lost track as to when Darien had removed her stockings and panties, but it was no matter as his fingers delved deep between her soft thighs to explore and entice her sweet nectar. All the while, they kissed and caressed each other, both of them softly exclaiming over the new wonders of learning each other.   
  
There came a point in their sensual exploration that Darien paused to gaze at the arresting tattoo on Serena's shapely backside. When he said nothing, Serena gazed over her shoulder to wonder at his stillness. And then their eyes meet in a gentle caress of passion and fire. Darien tenderly kissed her tattoo, his hands lingering on her shapely derriere before moving on to more ah exciting planes of her body.   
  
And when Darien lips teased and kissed her nipples until they stood high with vigorous attention, they both seemed to have reached a point where their bodies were tired of waiting.   
  
With a certain pleading in her lovely blue orbs that could not be denied, he shifted his body between her creamy thighs and swiftly drove his member deep within her awaiting channel. It was nearly their undoing as they cried out in unison. Their hands reached out and clasped together, fingers entwined so it was hard to determine whose were whose, as if they were joined as one. And then Darien began to move deeply within her in a rhythm that was as timeless and as old as the sea herself. All that mattered was the moment-a moment frozen in time for Serena and the man above her-and the driving motion of his body.   
  
When she reached that pinnacle where there was no returning, he was there, whispering, coaxing to her. Open your eyes-Serena, he lulled to her huskily, as her body began to convulse. When she obeyed him, she couldn't explain the tenet feeling of knowing intimately, the feel of his powerful thrust, the drag and motion of his manhood within her body--all the while their gazes held in a tenuous hold. But she understood then what they shared when her world tilted and exploded. She cried out his name and watched his own deep gaze, the pupils widening within the irises, as his body began to join hers in mutual rapture. It was the passionate touch of her hand that reached out to caress the hard angles of his face that was his complete undoing.  
Serena-he groaned and then he kissed her greedily once again as his seed spilled deeply into her welcoming body.  
  
Darien . . . she murmured sleepily, sometime later, still holding him within her embrace . . . I love you.  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next part! Merry Christmas everyone! Lady M. Harris 


	7. Ghosts of the Past

Dance Beneath the Moon   
Originally written as "On A Moonswept Moor"  
  
(c) 1998 Copyrighted to Michelle Harris   
Aka Lady M. Harris  
  
A Sailor Moon Romance Story  
  
Part Seven  
  
Serena and Darien made love throughout the rest of Christmas Eve and into dawn's early light on Christmas Day. Sometime in the predawn hours, Darien carried Serena to his bedroom. Only when the sun finally made its shining presence known to the city of Tokyo, revealing an eighteen-inch thick blanket of white, glistening snow-did Darien finally fall back from Serena, both of them quite exhausted and satiated.  
  
Even though Darien had slaked his fill of Serena for the time being, he did not understand what continually drove him to want her, again and again. Even now, as tired as he felt, he wanted her. He wanted to be once again buried deep within her intoxicating nectar.  
  
She was unlike the others in the past, women whom he frequently associated with, the casual affairs he was used to dealing with including his current mistress. He made it a known fact to the women he dated that he was not the type of man to play childish games with women's hearts. If they fell in love with him, then that was their problem, not his. There was no likely hood of their love being returned in the future--that just the way he operated. There was no hidden agenda to him, he was blunt and brutally honest to the women who knew him.  
  
However, Serena was proving to be an entirely different type of woman altogether. She was the kind of woman that he usually stayed away from. The sort that required protectiveness, the type of woman who looked towards a man of her worthiness with complete trust in her eyes, the sort that appealed to a part of him that he thought was long buried and dead within him. And it didn't make it any easier to deal with, since he didn't believe that he was the type of man she thought he was. He wasn't the compassionate, caring sort - far from it, really. And yet, here he was, hopelessly drawn to her like a bee was drawn to a freshly opened flower amidst a bouquet of flowers. She was proving to be quite the passionate creature underneath her almost, child-like veneer. A pattern that was proving seductively sweet and subtle in its innocent power, all the signs that were wildly attracting him like no other woman before her.  
  
Why does she do this to me, his mind and body tried to rationalized, listening to her soft, contented sigh beside him. What is it about her that calls to him when no other woman before did? For him to examine those feelings within him--of wanting to be the only one for her was out of the question. Even now, unconsciously, he felt himself softening as he pulled her body closer to his.   
  
He smiled wearily into the darkness as he heard a soft snore escape from her lips. His eyelids drooped once more and he found himself unable to think clearly as the sandman began tapping urgently within him, beckoning him with landscapes of peaceful dreams.  
  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head," were the first words that Serena heard as she slowly opened one eye. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted briefly, teasingly, under her nose. Cautiously, she opened the other eye and smiled sleepily at the sight that greeted her. Darien sat on the edge of the bed, dressed casually in a pair of silky, red-plaid pajama pants. In his hands, he held two coffee mugs, full of steaming coffee.  
"And a good morning to you too, early riser."  
  
He smiled back as Serena sat up in the tangle of sheets and accepted the cup of coffee. "Thank you," she murmured demurely and took a sip, both of them watching each other, silently.  
  
His eyes gleamed warmly in the early morning light as his gaze traveled slowly over her disheveled array of curls that surrounded her face and body. A lovely flush appeared on her cheeks and her bright, blue eyes lowered to her hands, where they cupped the coffee cup. He liked the male satisfied feeling that he was able produce such a glow on her just by a look from him. The grin that had perched on his lips grew wider as he got up from the bed and opened the window curtains to let in more of the sun's rays into the room.  
  
Serena gasped with delight as her eyes settled on the white scenery from where she sat. She set the coffee down and ran to the window, her nudity forgotten. "Oh, it's so beautiful from here!" she breathed out as her eyes scanned the view before her. Everywhere she looked, thick, white snow covered everything it touched. It reminded her of a scene from a winter Christmas card.  
  
Darien looked down at her beside him, and chuckled devilishly. "It is, isn't it? But it's no comparison to the beauty standing beside me," he laughed, reaching out to pull her close to him, his gaze devouring her naked glory.  
  
"Oooh!" Serena laughed and gasped out in dismay, her cheeks flushing red as she realized that she had forgotten to grab a sheet. Never mind that she had languished in sensual delight when he had explored every inch of her flesh just hours ago, and she the same for him.   
  
Her arms reached out to clutch him about the waist as he held her. Then putting her nudity aside, she asked excitedly, "Let's go outside. I haven't played in the snow since I was a child and this is the perfect place and the perfect setting to do so. It's so beautiful here!"   
  
He grinned down at her, fascinated by the play of emotions across her animated features. What is about it her that brings out a feeling of protectiveness over him? When he didn't answer, Serena asked again, quite eagerly. "Oh, please, please!" she fairly begged, sounding so much like she did the last time such an opportunity arose when she was a child, that they both started laughing.  
  
"Okay, okay. When you put it that way, how can I resist? Stay here and let me go and find some clothes for you." He smiled and left the room to return with two sets of clothing. "Here, these should fit you. They're a bit out dated as they belonged to my mother," he said, tossing a pair of blue jeans and a cotton shirt toward her.   
  
Serena caught them and smiled her thanks as Darien turned away to open one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of old jeans. She briefly wondered about his mother and father, but refrained from asking, not wanting to spoil the mood between them. Besides, she wasn't sure where she stood with him, especially when it came to delving into personal matters such as his parents and how he felt about them.  
  
"Oooh! It's so wonderful out here!" Serena laughed as puffs of warm air trailed behind her every time she took a breath. She ran forward in her excitement, leaving Darien behind in the process. The snow crunched loudly underneath her borrowed boots as she giggled, looking back at Darien, who smiled back at her as if indulging a child. She continued to run forward, if somewhat clumsily in the knee-high drifts, trying to decipher what the estate grounds looked like without all of the snow covering it. They had come from out of the back of the house and Serena could make out the tennis courts and the stables just ahead of her.  
  
"Let's go to the stables, Serena," Darien suggested when he caught up with her, not even out of breath. "I'm sure the horses would appreciate us giving them some fresh hay and oats until the stable hands return," he said, grabbing her hand as they headed toward the large stable.  
  
Inside the stables, down two long aisles, were a total of six, supple horses. They neighed and stomped their hooves in greeting as Darien and Serena entered. Serena stood cautiously, gazing at the horses in amazement and then offered a hesitant, friendly greeting to each of them.  
  
Curious about what Darien was doing, she walked to where he was busy filling leather bags with oats for the horses to eat. She watched Darien with wonderment as he called out to each of the horses softly. In return, they would neigh softly in response. Darien then went to the last stabled horse and instructed her to come forward. She watched, again with amazement, as he spoke softly to the horse, encouraging it forward with the gentle touch of his hand.  
Serena blushed slightly, reminded of the night before and how he had handled and coaxed delighted responses out of her with his gentle and firm caresses.  
  
Darien handed her the bag of oats and instructed Serena to come forward and greet the horse. With a slight feeling apprehension, but trusting his instincts, she did as she was told and greeted the horse as he instructed her to do so. The horse snorted quietly and accepted the bag, eating quietly. As she fed the horse, Darien grabbed a pitchfork and added some fresh hay to the horse's stall. It went that way until they got to the last two stalls, both of them working together in a comfortable silence.   
  
"This horse here, is my fine lady, Purity. She's a pure Arabian, from her delicate snout right down to those prancing hooves of hers." Darien smiled proudly at the dappled gray-white horse as he petted her pert snout. Purity neighed softly, pushing her nose against his hand in a gentle greeting. "She's due to give birth this spring," he stated as Serena looked over the stall at the delicate horse.  
  
"She's lovely, Darien. And I assume that stomping horse across the ways is the proud father?" She pointed toward the stall across from Purity's with a smile. "And what is his name?" She asked, gazing at the large, muscular stallion, who watched her with the same amount of curiosity in return.  
  
"That my lovely, is Nefarious." Darien chuckled as Serena's eyes wide at the meaning of the horses' names. With a lopsided grin and quirk to his eyebrows he added, "Perhaps, like you and I?"  
  
A small laugh escaped from Serena's lips as she surveyed Darien mischievously. "I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Darien grinned lazily back at her over his broad shoulder as he started shoveling more fresh hay into Nefarious' stall.  
  
"I'm not quite that pure," she smirked devilishly, hands on her hips as she watched the muscles bunch enticingly underneath his now sweat-dampened shirt. He looked very rugged and raw at the moment with a blue cotton shirt clinging to his back, faded blue jeans hugging his sinew thighs, snow boots covering his feet, and leather work gloves on his hands. He had long ago discarded his heavy coat, preferring to work around the horses with less constricting clothing.  
Darien turned and winked, a chuckle rumbling in his chest, commenting, "Ah, but I'm quite the wicked one as the word goes. Are you sure you're not looking for a tumble in the hay, my sweet maiden?" As the eager speculation crossed her lovely features, he couldn't help laughing at her expression of delight. He dropped the fork, having done with the hay and took off after Serena who sprinted out through the stable doors, laughing with glee. After pausing to quickly grab his coat, Darien immediately resumed the chase.  
  
When he left from the stables, the first thing that greeted him was a large snowball. It hit him, right smack in the middle of his chest, momentarily stunning him. His mouth dropped open in astonishment, as he stared at the large spot of splattered snow clinging to the front of his shirt. A piece plopped to the ground, blending back in with the snow. Fits of hysterical laughter erupted from the other side of the stable as Darien caught sight of Serena, bent over holding her stomach in as if she were in pain.  
  
"This is war!" Darien declared, roaring with laughter at the same time, bending over to scoop up some snow into his hands and shaping it into a snowball.  
  
Fortunately for Serena, she already had couple of extra snowballs made before Darien came out of the stables. She hurled them at him with surprising speed and accuracy, all of the snowballs hitting various spots of her moving target. A target, who was at the time cursing and mumbling about how some women like to take advantage of defenseless men. Serena laughed even harder.  
  
"This is definitely not working," Darien muttered underneath his breath as Serena continued throw more snowballs than him; of course, he was being distracted by his position as live target. "It's time to change tactics!" He yelled toward her in warning, dropping his artillery at the same time as he advanced toward her. Serena managed to score another hit on his right shoulder.  
  
Her eyes grew huge as a large body leapt toward her. "Nooooo faaairr!" She yelped in surprise as Darien tackled her to the ground. She screeched in laughter as Darien pinned her solidly into the snow.   
  
"All right now, say 'Darien, you are the smartest man in the world,' " He commanded imperiously, chuckling deeply as he stared down into her grinning face.  
  
Serena looked up at him, serious for a moment and then burst out into more laughter again.   
Darien chuckled with her, and then prodded her again, "Say, 'Darien you are the smartest, most handsome man in the world and I'm your slave' or else I'll have to chain you up!" He threatened and commanded again in the same jovial tone.  
  
"Promise?" Serena spluttered with laughter.  
  
"I pro--!" And then he laughed uproariously along with her as he caught on. "You minx!" He laughed again and then reached under her coat and started tickling her mercilessly. Instantly Serena surrendered, answering him quickly with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay-Darien, you are the smartest, most handsome man in the world, and I'm your slave!" She laughed. "Stop tickling me-I can't breathe!" She gasped out between breaths of laughter as he ignored her request. "I swear, I'm going to pee in my pants if you don't stop!" She breathed out with more helpless laughter, her body trembling and shaking from the force.  
  
This time, it was Darien's turn to burst out laughing. He stopped torturing her with his hands, the mirth still evident in his voice, "How about it if my slave gives her master a kiss then?" He grinned devilishly, and not waiting for a response swooped down and captured her still giggling lips for a lingering kiss.  
  
Breaking their kiss off, she said to him, "Hey! I thought I was supposed to kiss you first," a slightly affronted look on her face.  
  
"Oh really?" Darien asked, one black eyebrow arching slightly, kingly. Then falling back from her and lying on the snow with his arms spread out, he closed his eyes and said, "Well? I'm waiting."   
  
What he got was another snowball on the chin. Again, laughter and outrage were written all over his features as a slightly shocked Darien struggled to get up from his prone position. She laughed and jumped on top of him. She kissed him this time, meaning to soften the effect of the snowball. And then after a while, the sound of laughter died down and instead, only the sounds of soft sighs and husky exclamations could be heard from the engrossed couple lying in the snow.  
  
Darien and Serena returned to the house to finish what they had started outside in the snow. They spent the reminder of the morning to the early afternoon back in bed. It was now mid-afternoon and they had just indulged in a late lunch.   
Darien absently caressed Serena's midriff as she yawned sleepily.  
  
Her stomach was pleasantly full of cold-cut ham, cheese, and crackers. They had washed down their lunches with chilled, wine coolers. Soft jazz was playing on his stereo in the background as his hand made its way slowly past her stomach. His fingers lightly made a map around the indention of her belly button, and then slowly, teasingly, his fingers made its way down to the silky curls of her mound. Having mapped his main course, he leaned forward and with his tongue, wickedly traced the patterns where his fingers had been.  
  
As he expected, Serena moaned softly, immediately responding to his touch. The hot heat flared deeply within him and he acknowledged with a certain male satisfaction of hearing her helpless surrender to his exploiting ministrations. Without further ado he parted her womanly petals with his playful tongue and proceeded with his course of action.   
  
Serena reached out blindly with her fingers to entwine them within his hair, her supple body tightening, clutched in a sensual vise of wild pleasure and torment as his tongue flickered and teased decisively at her womanly nub. Will it always be this way between us, her heated mind wondered with dazed desire. This blazing passion that seemed to engulf them within its tenacious hold every time they were near each other. Or will he, she thought distantly, discard me after he has what he wants? She closed her eyes, as if closing her mind from all the anxious questions that bothered her, allowing herself to be swept up only in the physical aspects of pleasure. She only understood right now, and how this incredible man made her feel physically and emotionally. For now, it was good enough for her. She wondered briefly, as she lifted Darien's face in her hands for another deep kiss, would it be good enough for tomorrow when reality settles in?  
  
Reality decided to invade their little world for two a little earlier than anticipated. Just as Darien settled himself within Serena's welcoming embrace, his cell phone rang shrilly on the nightstand, startling the two with its loud ring.  
He had turned it on earlier because the phone lines were still down. She giggled silently like a schoolgirl as he put his finger to her lips, indicating for her to be quiet. Of course, he didn't make it any easier for her either by answering the phone and thrusting deeply into her at the same time. Serena's shriek of desire was muffled swiftly by Darien as he covered her mouth with his hand. As if tantalizing her with the play of his powerful body, he pulled out of her slowly, teasing her with the end of his thick manhood. Serena wanted to gasp in shuddering pleasure, her thighs tightening around his tensely, controlled hips, his corded arms easily holding them in place. But her mouth was firmly covered, not allowing her to cry out her exquisite delight.  
  
However, such deeds were not with out recourse, she thought, knowing that revenge could be sweet and satisfying and that this particular revenge would only benefit the both of them. Her eyes took on a gleaming sheen, a mischievous twinkle shining in her gaze as she suddenly realized that he was talking to Wesley. She lifted her hips clear off the mattress in retaliation, further encasing him deeply within her and then her thighs settled once more atop his slim hips, enjoying herself immensely in the process. His face twisted with startled passion and instantly sweat beaded on his forehead as a silent grunt escaped, and he answered with a partial painful grunt, "Yes, grandfather," into the ear piece.  
  
When Darien hung up the phone, he half laughed and growled out to her, "You're going to regret that, you little minx!" and proceeded to finish what he had started as he rolled her over and on top of him.  
  
Serena gasped with startled passion as her body settled further atop him, the feel of him throbbing deep within her. Her expression echoed his previous face, before she exclaimed, "Ooooh! Darien . . .!"  
  
  
It was much, much later when the cell phone rang again. They were still in bed with the sheets barely covering their sweat-damp bodies, as they cuddled close to one another. Serena frowned as she listened to Darien speak to the person on the other side of the line.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too . . ." he said into the phone, "Yeah, the phone lines have down and my cell has been too static to call anyone . . .. No, actually I've been busy."  
  
She looked up into his face, the small frown still marring her features as she wrapped her arms around Darien's chest. He stared down into her face and smiled softly back at her.  
  
"Look, Belinda . . . I think we need to talk . . .. Yes . . . there is . . ." he stated, feeling Serena's body stiffening beside him. "Tomorrow would be fine . . . yes . . . that's fine . . . all right. Bye," he finished and pressed the 'end' button on his cell phone to hang it up. He looked down into her golden-white hair and sighed, knowing that she would start asking questions about Belinda.  
  
After a brief silence, "Are you still seeing Belinda?" she ventured quietly into his chest.  
  
"Hmmm. I was," he started, as his hand reached up to wrap a wayward golden curl around his finger. It was amazing, but that was how he felt around Serena, wrapped within her magical web. The feeling was unsettling and yet, he felt a strange calmness within him, as if he were where he belonged. "But I haven't been her with since our so-called engagement, if that's what you're thinking. I quit seeing Melissa a couple of weeks ago and hadn't gotten around to breaking it off with Belinda." Darien looked up at the ceiling, staring at nothing in particular and then sighed again. "I have to be honest with you, Serena. I've never been one to play with women's hearts. That's not me. I tell them exactly what I want up front and then, if they want to continue dating me, then that's up to them. They take me as I am or nothing at all," he said, taking her face into his hands and he staring into her face with dark tumulus eyes. He started when he gazed into her wide, blue eyes, shimmering with large, unshed tears.  
  
"What about me? Am I part of your collection of women now?" She whispered, her voice breaking with the pain that was filling her chest. Could this be love, she thought with sudden clarity and failing despair, this excruciating feeling of being hurt? The pain was almost mind-numbing and she didn't want to hear what he was going to say, so she shut her eyes, waiting for the despairing feeling to swallow her up and take her back into that black void of pain. But his hesitant words surprised her, and she had a sudden feeling of hope for her all too raw heart.  
  
"I don't know, Serena . . . I don't know where you fit in. You're not like the rest and-I . . . just don't know," Darien stated slowly, almost to himself, his hand reaching up to run his fingers through his hair in agitation.  
  
Serena leaned on her elbows, composing her face from the pain that she wanted to hide from him and instead, she smiled softly at him, her heart fluttering at the sight of his handsome face, his jetted brows lowered over his enigmatic, royal blue eyes in a dark scowl. "That's okay . . . Darien."  
  
"Why don't we try this one day at a time, okay?" He asked, not wanting to commit himself to any promises yet and not wanting to scare to her from him either. His fingers reached up to touch her delicate, upturned nose, a slow smile lifting his lips. Her heart did another pitter-patter at the sultry sight before her. "That's all I can promise at the moment . . . Serena."  
  
"I'll take that for now . . ." she said quietly, and laid her head back down on his chest, her eyes closing as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.   
  
  
Darien watched his grandfather in furious silence as he got out of the limousine. He had told Serena that his grandfather would be arriving sometime that evening. His grandfather had made a couple of phone calls and got some the roads to Darien's estate cleared so that he could spend the rest of Christmas day with his grandson. Right now, Serena was still upstairs, putting on the finishing touches with her hair. He had gone downstairs into the receiving room and retrieved the newspaper to pass some time, even though the newspaper was a couple of days old. What he didn't expect to find on the second page-along with other prominent Tokyo residents-was an official wedding announcement between Serena and him.  
  
Darien was already resigned to the fact that his grandfather had been behind the little charade at the house and he hadn't really minded that, especially when he thought about the results. But his grandfather had gone too far now.   
He waited silently, still clutching the newspaper tightly in his hand, as he watched Thomas and Karen, Thomas's wife enter the foyer behind his own grandfather. Darien pondered silently, his anger simmering to a constant level, wondering what his grandfather was up to as their eyes clashed in the hallway.   
  
"Ah . . . Darien, it's so good to be home," Wesley stated nonchalantly when he caught sight of his grandson leaning casually against the receiving room doorway as if nothing in the world mattered. And yet, he knew the turmoil his grandson was feeling at the moment. There was nothing but cold fire in his eyes.  
  
"Is it really?" Darien drawled sarcastically, his lips twisting cynically.  
  
"What's with the attitude, grandson?" Wesley chuckled quietly as he stared past Darien to the sight of Serena coming down the stairway. She was dressed again, in Darien's mother's clothing and for a moment, her honest and forthright beauty struck Wesley. The clothing did her justice and he smiled a welcoming grin. This time she was dressed in an oversized, cream colored, cashmere sweater and silk, lounging pants that-for an outdated outfit-covered her in simple elegance. Wesley strode past Darien, ignoring his grandson's scowl and with a knowing smile, said, "Finally, I get to meet the one lady who has managed to capture my grandson's heart, when all the others have failed!"  
  
"Mr. Shields," Serena acknowledged with a soft smile spreading across her face, and then bowing respectfully low, as was traditional custom.  
  
"Aaah, Ms. Ashton. We will have none of that, especially since we will soon be family," Wesley grinned, waving her up from her bent position to hug her instead. "You can call me, Wesley, if you please."   
  
"And the same for me, Mr. Wesley. Serena will do," Serena replied warmly. "It is a great honor to finally meet you," she added. She was startled by their likeness between grandson and grandfather.   
  
"My grandfather has so graciously arranged our wedding announcement for us, Serena," Darien said dryly, as he came up to her. Serena glanced back up at Darien at a loss for words as to what he meant.  
  
"Come now, someone had to put the announcement in the papers. Although, I did think that you were being very remiss of your manners by not informing me of your plans, grandson," Wesley replied, still smiling at Serena, who looked startled by the news.  
  
"There must be some mistake . . ." Serena began nervously as she continued to stare at Darien. His mouth was pinched and hard; a tick appearing on the side of his cheek giving way to his dissatisfaction. Now she understood the dark glower he was giving his grandfather. She knew perfectly well that Darien was furious despite the façade he displayed before her and Wesley, having witnessed such an occasion at the hospital once.  
  
"There is no mistake, my dear," Wesley stated meaningfully, still smiling innocently as he watched the emotional turmoil taking place between the two lovers. Oh, but he did like this girl very much! She would do much for his grandson's broken heart. She was everything his mother had not been, Wesley thought inwardly with a satisfied smirk. Not that Darien needed the comfort of a mother figure, no, that was farthest thing from Wesley mind. What Wesley needed to do was to show Darien that not all women were cut from the same cloth as his mother or the type of women Darien liked to associate with within his exclusive circle of acquaintances.  
  
Wesley shuddered just thinking about Darien's mother. How many times had he cursed his own fate and wondered to himself how he gone so wrong with his own son, Westin. Darien had the misfortune of not being loved by his own mother, a shattering blow to the lonely, young boy growing up without the shelter and love that would have naturally come from his own parents. Instead, Darien had born to a selfish and superficial mother.   
  
It broke Wesley's heart every time he remembered the yearning gaze young Darien would display for his mother. A gesture from the heart that was never to be returned by that despicable bitch his son had married. Children should never want for love, especially from their own mother, yet that had been the case for his grandson.  
  
And Darien's father, Westin was nothing more than a wastrel, barely tolerating his son's presence. Instead, Westin submersed himself in society parties, expensive gambling and drinking. He had been drawn to Darien's mother-Elena's cool, classical beauty. Only after he married her, did he find out exactly what type of woman she turned out to be. She apparently had married just for the money. Darien had been nothing more than 'accident', she had proclaimed to Wesley on the night her and Westin were killed in a car accident, returning from a party. Unfortunately, Darien overheard the heated argument taking place in the library that fateful evening. He would never forget the sharp, haunting pain that had crossed Darien's young face at the time.  
  
That night had been a turning point for all of them. Elena had revealed her true colors to all of them. She had never wanted to get pregnant in the first place, and had already barred Westin from her own bedroom. Rumors circulated through town that Elena was still having an affair with an old flame at the time of her pregnancy and being pregnant ended their illicit affair.   
  
However, Wesley had no doubt about Darien's lineage because his grandson turned out to be the exact image of himself and his son. He would at least give Elena credit for never lying about whom had fathered Darien.  
  
It had been almost a relief when he was informed of the accident. Sure, it had broken his heart that he had lost his son. He had mourned his son, and grieved for the loss that he had not been able to accomplish what he should have as a father would for his own son. But he had gained a grandson too, and another chance to be a real father. And a real father was what Darien needed, someone to be there for him and someone love him unconditionally.   
  
Wesley would never forget the lost demure on Darien's face when he had arrived at the big house, and knowing immediately that the damage had been very deep indeed. Wesley did his best for Darien, far more than he had ever done for his own son and the guilt had ridden Wesley until he had finally been able to come to terms with himself and his own mistakes. The pain and sacrifices Wesley had made for Darien did pay off eventually, as Wesley was very proud of Darien's accomplishments and the type of man he became.   
  
Grandfather and grandson were as close as any other kin, and both loved each other dearly. It would take a very loving and patient woman to heal the hurt buried deep within Darien's heart. And as Wesley continued to gaze at Serena, he came to the conclusion that she would be the one who could change all of that for Darien.  
  
Wesley had failed his own son somehow, but he would not do the same thing to Darien. And he would start by making sure that this lovely girl before him be the one that Darien would call his wife. It was quite obvious, from the looks of tenderness that passed between the two, that she was very much in love with Darien.   
  
"If you don't mind, my dear, Darien and I have some serious matters that need to be discussed right away," Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh no, go right ahead. And since the roads have been cleared, I think I'll go back upstairs and get my stuff together," Serena said, bowing slightly to Wesley. She looked up at Darien, smiling awkwardly to him. He nodded his head toward her, his gaze decidedly cool.  
  
"You know where, grandson," Wesley motioned after Serena left them to return upstairs, his voice carefully neutral.  
  
"After you," Darien replied with the same iciness, nodding his head in the direction of the library.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned to the next part! Lady M. Harris - God, I got tired editing this - phew, glad it's over. Sorry for the mistakes.  
  
  
  



	8. Tug of Hearts

Dance Beneath the Moon, Chapter 8

Dance Beneath the Moon

Copyright (c) 2001 Michelle Harris 

Aka Lady M. Harris

[ladymharris@yahoo.com][1]

[http://www.ladymharris.homestead.com][2]

[ ][2]

Originally electronically published as On A Moonswept Moor.

Part 8

"You do understand why I called you in here, grandson?" Wesly began as he went the wet bar to pour himself a drink.He peeked up from the corner of his eye trying to gauge his grandson's reaction to his sudden appearance at the house.

"With you it could be anything, but as far as what you're up to..." Darien stated, shrugging his shoulders at the same time and walking over to the window to look out over the sprawling estate blanketed in crisp, white snow.His calm posture belied the actual state he was feeling.

"Well, why don't we start with these as a warm up," Wesly winked as if he were treating a child to a sweet as he went back over to his desk and pulled out a stack of papers from his desktop drawer.He laid it carefully down on the top of the desk for Darien's appraisal.Within moments, he got the reaction he expected, his own intuition coming into play.

Darien stared down at the papers and felt his blood run cold.He looked up into his grandfather's hard eyes, his own narrowing into furious slits, as the anger built within him at a furious pace."How did you know about the center?"He said between clenched teeth.How had his own grandfather managed to uncover his tracks.

"I know about a lot of things, Darien.But, I have to hand it to you," Wesly chuckled underneath his grandson's fiery anger.He will thank me for this later, Wesly managed to convince himself hastily.He wondered for a brief second, and that's just what it was, a brief flash before his eyes, whether or not he was going to far with his own empty threats.They were that, just empty threats as he'd never do anything in this short lifetime of his to hurt Darien.At least, not intentionally hurt his grandson, anyways."It was very hard uncovering this.It's amazing how alike we think.I think, in your place, I would have probably done the same thing myself," he said, straightening up at the same time.

"This-I assume, ties into the announcement?" Darien accused, picking up the stack of papers that contained the start up plans and deeds to the recreation center projected for Crossroads Elementary School.A quick scan of the documents, related information as to the complete funding donated by the Shields Corporation with Serena as acting owner of the recreation center.

"Well, of course, there was never any doubt about that," Wesly said, nodding his head in agreement and then he took another deep swallow of his drink.He stared at his grandson over the rim, unable to withhold a certain level of deep satisfaction at having finally cornered his grandson into accepting a situation he should have never started in the first place. 

Of course, there was the matter that Serena was an exceptionally beautiful woman and that could have been more than enough reason for Darien to loose his usually cautious head.Frankly, he knew that with Darien, it was more than skin deep where Serena was concerned and Wesly intended to find out just how deep Darien's feelings were for the young woman.

"And if I don't agree to whatever you have cooked up that sly sleeve of yours...?" Darien replied carefully, leaving the sentence to trail off.He set the wad of papers back down on Wesly's desk with a loud plop, his mouth curling caustically.

"You really don't have an option.The wheels of fate are already turning for you and your lovely dove.Even as we speak, the Ashtons await our arrival.They are expecting you to return your lovely fiancée and of course, to meet her new fiancé." Wesly stated as he continued to watch his grandson with a slight assessment in his gleaming eyes.

Darien said nothing to his grandfather's comments, the wheels in his mind turning endlessly as he tried to figure out a way out the corner that his grandfather had backed him into.

"And just what would you have me do, Darien," Wesly continued through Darien's stony silence."I certainly cannot see this estate be turned over entirely to the charities.And have you thought the consequences involved with Ms. Ashton?She may even right now, be carrying your child." He said glancing over at his grandson and noticing the perceptively tightening of his shoulders."I see that you didn't even take that into account, did you?" Wesly asked, then added with curiously, "You're usually so cautious about the others, but not with Ms. Ashton?Is there something I should know about her...could I even begin to hope that you've fallen-"

"If you don't mind, grandfather." Darien bit out, effectively cutting off his grandfather in mid sentence and not liking at all where the conversation was leading."You have certainly made you're point and your threats very clear."He turned abruptly away and said, harshly, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm sure Serena is probably waiting for us?"

"Yes, I'm sure she is." Wesly smiled a pleased smile, like a fat cat having just devoured its captured prey.He knew very well that Darien was furious with him.But the plan was already in motion, much to his delight and Darien's consternation.

Throughout the rest of the ride back to Serena's parents' house, she couldn't help noticing a perceptive iciness from Darien that was not previously in his tone of voice earlier.Within the cool confines of the limousine, it was hard to read what was on his face, as he presented her mostly his profile to her.

For the most part, Wesly kept her entertained during the lengthy ride, asking her about her childhood, her family and the type of work she did.It was easy to answer his polite, but probing questions, party due to his charming character and genuine friendliness.She had a distinct feeling that Darien listened closely to her replies, even though he indicated otherwise by averted his face from their conversation and the silence he portrayed.

The sun was setting over horizon casting a orange hue on the sprawling city when they arrived at the small two-story home owned by the Ashtons.The windows were bright with blazing lights.Serena sighed; glad to finally be where she was most familiar with.This was not how she planned to introduce her "Fiancé", she was actually beginning to feel quite apprehensive about facing her family with the news.Dismay was more the likely word.She was sure that her father had read about the news, especially since he worked at the newspaper company and probably had heard about the engagement through a co-worker or had even came across the announcement himself.She could well image the explosion forthcoming, especially since she had neglected to tell him anything about Darien.Serena wasn't worried about what her mother might be thinking.Especially since Irene already suspected that Serena was dating someone significant.

"Serena!" Irene exclaimed with relief and apprehension when she opened the door to see her daughter standing on their front porch.Her eyes grew wide when they settled on a tall, young man standing behind her nervous daughter.He was very handsome and had a distinct, charismatic attitude about him.His hard, blue eyes locked with hers, holding her gaze steadily as he smiled an engaging smile back at her.He turned away slightly, and she noticed for the first time another man standing behind the younger man.Irene knew instantly that the younger man and older gentlemen were related as they appeared almost identical in their looks.

"Mom, I guess you already knew we were coming," Serena began, trying to break the heavy tension between them and smiling nervously.Standing on her toes, she tried looking beyond her mother's shoulders, her gaze seeking her father's figure in the living room.

"Oh Serena, I had no idea. I mean I suspected something, but I never believed..." Irene replied with an almost reprimanding tone in her voice as she gazed into her daughter's eyes, and finding them quite anxious."I think introductions are in order, daughter.Although, your father did fill me in on who were in engaged to," she shook her at her own comments, "but I think it would have been better to hear the news from your own lips."

"I happen to agree with your mother, Serena," Kenji added as he and Sammy, her brother joined the group at the entranceway.

Serena's mouth dropped open at the obvious calm state her father was in as he announced himself.Her father and Darien's gazes locked for long moments as they measured each other carefully, before Serena felt Darien nudge her arm in attempt to get her attention.She smiled a greeting to her younger brother, who was watching with apparent anticipation as the scene unfolded before her father and Darien.

"Uhhh...Dad, Mom, Sammy-I'd like you to meet Darien Shields and his grandfather, Mr. Wesly Shields.Darien is my fiancé."There, she had finally said the words.It was all out in the open now.And for an instance, she felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders.The weight fell back as if it had never left when she thought with dismay about the lies intertwined the charade of being affianced to Darien.

"Well, I will say this, you're definitely nothing like Terrence." Kenji stated peering down his nose like an autocratic father, after they exchanged bows.Kenji was lucky that Darien was standing a step below him; otherwise he would have had to tilt his head back to achieve such an imperious pose.Serena's mouth twitched at the thought and then she remembered their situation and the small smile disappeared.She blushed slightly, remembering the first meeting between her father and Terrence and her father's boisterous attitude toward the famous singer-artist.It had not been a pleasant event.

"I don't know whether or not that's a compliment or an insult." Darien drawled sarcastically while his grandfather chuckled in the background.

"You'll know when it's an insult, young man," Kenji replied, still watching Darien carefully as his arm went around Irene.He swept his other arm towards their living room and said, "Welcome to our humble house.Please make yourself at home."

They settled in the couches, before the large, cheerful Christmas tree. Conversation began light and slightly strained, but as the evening wore on, the atmosphere took on a more relaxed mood.Her father and Wesly's demeanors puzzled Serena. They exchanged looks of satisfaction, and it was amazing how they seemed so relaxed around each other as if they were old chums.How could that be, when they had never met before tonight?Or had they, she wondered?Serena turned attention back to her mother and Sammy who prodded her slowly for details on the engagement, shrugging off the suspicious thoughts from her mind.

Darien sat next to her, his thigh purposely brushing intimately against hers, causing her to sit stiffly next to him.He seemed angry at her, but she could not phantom why.She couldn't wait for the strained evening to end so that she could go home and bury her head under her pillow and perhaps give herself a good cry and then, try to figure out why she had let her life become such a mess.Her fingers trembled in response to her inner turmoil and as if sensing her thoughts, Darien reached out to clasp her fingers into his larger hand, the slight caress of his thumb inside her sensitive palm managed to somehow relax her with his small token of tenderness.Languid warmth spread throughout her and immediately her thoughts turned toward their time spent early that morning, remembering how expertly his hands had stroked her soft flesh, how the tendrils of erotic heat curled in her stomach like white, hot fire when his mouth began to move over her skin with fiery determination until she was gasping with remonstrance not to stop his inquisitive quest for desire. Despite her father agreeing to the engagement, he did not seem particularly pleased with her fiancé.This was evident by her father's thinned lips at Darien's obvious display of amorous attempts towards his daughter.She had a distinct feeling that Darien was doing his best, and succeeded to a certain extent, to goad a reaction out of her father.For the most part, Darien's grandfather, Wesly seemed to be enjoying the tension between his grandson and his grandson's fiancée's father.

At long, last the evening came to end and none too soon for Serena as she said her farewells to her parents and her brother.Irene managed to get a promise from Serena about the details of her engagement.Serena readily agreed to call her, feeling that she at least owed that to her mother.Irene had genuinely expressed her happiness for her daughter and to Darien of their upcoming nuptials.When her mother hugged her and whispered in her ear to be happy, Serena felt like such a heel for deceiving her parents with their charade.

The short ride to her apartment was relatively quiet.Wesly began to snore quietly having nodded off as the long day had finally caught up with the older man.

Darien walked her silently to the main entrance of her apartment, his façade nether revealing his true feelings.She pulled out her keys from her purse and gazed silently back into his face, but was only able to make out the harsh planes.His eyes were unreadable in the low lights of the entrance, appearing dark and brooding in the evening light.

"I guess no one bothered to ask me whether or not I wanted to go through with this," she began, wanting to break the silence between them.She jingled the keys lightly in her hands, waiting for his reaction to her words.

Darien leaned his shoulder against the wall, and watched her face like a stalking predatory tiger, his dark brows coming forward in a harsh scowl. "And do you want to?" He asked, surprising her with the question.

"No, I don't," she stated quietly, at least, not like this, not with the lies and deceptions between us and not for those who care for us the most, she despaired.And especially since there is more than what just meets the eye between us, if there was such a thing...

"You're such a little liar," he stated, and reached out to grip her arm, tightly ignoring her quiet protests.He pulled her slowly towards him.The protests died a little death on her lips, until there was nothing but acquiescence.

Why was he always right, Serena's mind cried out in anguish as she let him pull her into his arms?When had this charade turned into something else...? Her mind tried to rationalize.

"Even now, you want me to touch you, don't you?" He taunted, his voice low and demanding.When she said nothing but stared at him, he said harshly, bitingly as if to prove his point, "Your body is already beginning to betray you, Serena." His hand reached out to fit snugly under the rise of her aroused breast underneath her coat.His fingers moved quite enticingly over the rebellious nub that peaked through her clothing as if it had a mind of its own.Serena found herself clinging to his front shirt, her head beginning a descent backward helpless against Darien's wicked onslaught.

Her breath caught unevenly and then she became mindful of reality.She pushed at his hands angrily, but he held her steadfast within his arms.

"Don't worry, we're but two of a kind, you and me. I'm furious at my grandfather, for trapping me into a corner that I can't back out of and angry with myself for allowing this charade to go as far it had where there's no turning back. And yet the only thing I can think of doing right now-is fucking you." He said, his voice hard and cutting as he sensually moved his hips against her stomach and allowing her to feel just how affected he was by her presence.

Serena breath grew uneven as the blood rushed through her veins the way a roaring stream rushes through a brook, her body readily responding to his desire and trying to blot out his angry words at the same time.

"I didn't make you do this!" Serena cried out, furious with herself and how she seemed to have no control over her own senses where he was concerned.Oh God, how she wanted him-how she wanted him to fuck her-like he said, until she was mindless with rapture, until there were no thoughts of anything but only what their bodies commanded. She wanted to be consumed by him, forever lost within his embrace.The charade no longer mattered to her. If only she knew how he really felt about her!

"No you didn't, my sweet and that is the million dollar question, isn't it?" Darien replied his voice biting, his insides turning as he thought of their situation.He hauled her abruptly against the solid wall of his body; his mouth slanting angrily over her parted lips as if he wanted to punish her and then was setting her away from him.He strode swiftly back to the limousine and then watched her silently as she unlocked the door to the entrance as angry tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Ms. Ashton, you finally made it!" The little girl, Tammy exclaimed in a delighted greeting to their tardy teacher.Six, young girls stood up from their sitting positions on the benches and launched themselves towards their favorite teacher.

Serena chuckled for the first time that week.Ever since, Darien had dropped her off at her apartment the week before; she had been in a state of depression.She hadn't heard from him all week and she was beginning to wonder if he would ever call her again.There were a couple of times when her phone would ring, but after her greeting on her digital answering machine ended, she would get nothing but a dead line.Of course he'll call, Serena told herself time and time again.Besides, we have unfinished business to talk about.

She had finally admitted the obvious.That she was helplessly and foolishly in love with him.She was also resigned to the fact that he probably didn't feel that way about her, even though she questioned her own wisdom.Their last kiss, despite their heated words at each other, was nothing short of a volcanic explosion.And yet with no phone call afterwards, she wondered if she had dreamed the entire thing.Serena wanted more than anything to pick up the phone and call him, but she lacked the fortitude, not mention the nerve, she needed to declare her love to him.And there might also be the slight chance that he did not feel the same about her.

Irene had decided to pay her a visit instead of the phone she had asked for previously, and Serena, depressed and at her wits end, broke down and told her mother the entire story.Irene had clucked like a mother hen and told her that everything would be all right in the end as she held her daughter within her comforting embrace.

"You've got to tell him how you feel, sweetheart.It's amazing but I honestly believe that the both of you are hiding your emotions behind a pillar wall." Irene concluded, pinpointing her daughter with a motherly glare.Irene already suspected that Darien was in love with her daughter.Although, she also realized that Darien seemed to be a master at hiding his feelings.But with all the tension between the two, Irene had immediately seen through his mask the way a person observes fish through a fish tank.Oh yeah, he was in love with her daughter, even if he wasn't aware of it.It was only a matter of time now, before he would finally realize it.And only time would tell if they had the courage to break down the barriers between the two of them. "First and foremost, you need to admit your feelings for him.It's the only way.And you definitely need to end this game you two are playing with Wesly.I don't believe he will be too pleased with Darien or you, if things don't work out between the two of you. If anything, it'll make you feel better, knowing you're no longer hiding anything from Darien."

I'm in love with Darien Shields, Serena thought for the hundredth time that week as she remembered staring out of the classroom pensively.But-but what if he doesn't feel the same, she thought, scolding herself time and time again for having no courage to follow through on her mother's words.

"Yes, I did.Now you know I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Serena laughed as the girls hugged her before returning to their seats.The rest of her class greeted her excitedly.Also in attendance were her students' parents, playing the perfect hostess, Serena took the time to greet each of them before settling into her seat.

They were at Crossroads' stadium; and it was Crossroads' first night rally.For the special occasion, the school decided to do a huge bon-fire with comical skits put on by the drama club and then later everyone would have the chance to participate in the festival.The event was for the school to get into the spirit of supporting the school and the new upcoming year.All the classes had been invited to participate in the event.Everyone was excited and in high spirits.

"Can I sit next to you?" Serena asked as Tammy nodded her head happily.She sat down next to the girl, in the already crowded bench.She grinned down into the girl's face, her excitement contiguous.Tammy stared past Serena and giggled, her face flushing in the orange glow of the bon-fire, her hands reaching up to cover her mouth like an impish elf.

"Do you think your teacher would mind if I sat next to her, too?" Came a deep and sultry voice beside Serena, goose bumps rising to the occasion.

Serena's head snapped forward in response to the husky timber and her mouth parted softly in surprise."Darien!" She breathed, suddenly seeming breathless all of the sudden.Oh, but wasn't he a sight for sore eyes!He stood looking down at her in a white turtleneck, casual black jeans and a soft looking but thick, black leather jacket.His hands were in his pockets, his inky black hair falling rebelliously into his enigmatic eyes.

His eyes gleamed lustrously with some unknown emotion in the glow of the orange light."I like that kind of greeting-all soft and alluring!Is that for me?" He murmured devilishly for her ears only.She sat still, her eyes suddenly closing as she was assailed by the sound of his voice seeming like warm red wine, his fresh cologne like forest musk surrounding her being within its essence.Oh how she had missed him!

"Are you Ms. Ashton's boyfriend?" Cindi asked and then she started giggling from the group of young girls watching them.

"I'd like to think I am." Darien chuckled as Serena's face turned bright red before her giggling students.

"Euw. Yuuuuck." Said Dan, who was the tallest boy in their class.His little group of ruff raff boys snickered like little men."Bet you do that kissy thing with Ms. Ashton!" He screwed up his face and bobbed his lips like a fish.Then he gave them a view of his back with his hands wrapped around himself as if someone were hugging him and promptly made some kissing noises adding: 'oh baby, baby' or 'oh kiss me, kiss me' to the effect. His friends laughed and smirked; and even some of the girls were caught up in the comical display, bursting out into laughter and giggles.

"Yeah and she's pretty good at it, too," Darien roared with laughter, unable to contain his mirth.Then he promptly smirked back at the boys as if indicating that he had just conquered the impossible and that to the victor goes the spoils, their teacher.In response, the boys groaned in unison.Who likes silly girls anyway, they mumbled. The young girls sighed dreamily, having just decided at that moment that Serena's boyfriend was just so-so manly and that someday they were going to marry a man just like Ms. Ashton's boyfriend.

"Okay-okay! I think we have poked enough fun at my personal life!Have you forgotten who you're talking about here?" Serena said helplessly laughing at the comical interchange."You better watch out on Monday or I just might surprise you with a pop quiz!" She threatened above the noise of their groans, and then smiled to indicate that she was just teasing them.

A loud booming voice interrupted the amicable argument between teacher and students and soon their entire group was absorbed in the drama skit before them.

"You're not still angry at me, are you?" Darien whispered into her ear.

"Of course I am," Serena spat back, but smiled to soften her response."No phone calls.What was I supposed to think, Darien?" She asked, gazing back at him. Of course she didn't tell him that she had more than a couple of times picked up the phone to call him, only to hang it back up after she lost her nerve.

"I called you a couple of times," he added, his mouth twitching sardonically. "Don't you ever pick up with out letting your answering machine answer?" He grinned back at her as her face turned two shades of red.

"I was screening my calls this week-that was you on my answering machine?" She asked, soft laughter escaping from her lips as she remembered listening to her answering machine pick up a couple of calls where no one said anything and then would promptly hang up after her message.To think it was him all this time!What a numbskull she was, she laughed bitterly at herself.

Darien sighed and shook his head, "You know how I hate answering machines, Serena."

"Mmmm," She nodded her head in agreement, now remembering how he would hang up the phone in disgust at the hospital every time he called a patient and got a machine.

"The only reason why I knew you were here was because of the message you left for your students on your answering machine stating something about meeting your students here." He grinned back at her.Then his face turned somewhat serious and he slanted a curious, little look at her and said, "I acted like a complete jerk on Sunday."

"Are you trying to apologize?" She looked incredulous.

"Alright...okay...yeah." He chuckled; looking down at his clasped hands and then up at her with a doe-eyed, puppy grin."Okay, I really was a jerk that day, and for that I apologize."

"Apology accepted." She smiled back, "that wasn't so bad was it?" Her hand reached out to close over his in a gesture of tenderness.

He lifted his hands with hers still over his and kissed the knuckles softly, and suddenly the both of them forgot about their surroundings, forgot about the past few days that had led to their current predicament and concentrated on that moment instead.To an outsider, the looks that they exchanged silently were those that reminded one of sweet promises.

"Smooch, smooch, smooooch!" Dan called out, making more kissing noises behind them and startling the engrossed couple from the spell that bound them captive its beguiling weave.

Serena promptly stuck her tongue out at the mischievous boy, who laughed loudly, and the girls giggled in response.Darien laughed along, his eyes dancing merrily.

During the rest of the rally and festival Darien and Serena stayed close to each other, one dark head leaned close to a golden head quiet often as the evening wore on.A soft touch on his coat sleeve or an innocent brush of hard thighs against softer limbs invoked visions of anticipation and excitement.Serena students were caught up the spirit of the school.The evening seemed even more magical to Serena's students since their teacher seemed to be obviously in love with her handsome boyfriend.Her students stayed close to Serena and Darien through out the rest of the night.And when the night finally did end, Serena and Darien bade a happy farewell to the parents and many of the students who seemed suddenly and happily worn out.

Darien and Serena made their way slowly towards his car, parked in Crossroads' Elementary School parking lot.He asked her quietly if she wanted a ride home, since it was getting quite late.She nodded her head, suddenly tired and sleepy from the night's events.But it was a tired and happy Serena that stood at the passenger side of his car.

"Are you driving back to the estate tonight?" She asked, curiously.Despite the long night she didn't want the evening to end.Not when there seemed to be an unspoken truce between the two of them and a certain kind of warmth in the air between them that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"No, I'm staying at my flat this week.I'm not on call tonight at the hospital." He stated, arriving at his car.In the moonless night, his deep blue eyes were mysterious.A dark brow came up in inquiry, faintly mocking with bemusement, already guessing where her thoughts were leading.It was the same thoughts that were swimming around in the back of his head as he gazed steadily back at her. By God, but she was lovely tonight, he thought silently.

"Oh."

He opened her side of the door for her and she swiftly got in.Even though it was cool in the plush interior of his Porsche, it was beginning to freeze outside.She shivered slightly, despite the thickness and warmth of her coat and was glad when he rived up the engine and turned the heater on full blast.He reached over and grabbed her cold, clasped hands in her lap, and rubbed his hands over hers, briskly.

"Cold?" Darien asked concerned, gazing into her downcast eyes that were centered on their hands.

She nodded, as awareness over their closeness crept over her.Their gazes locked, the air within the car suddenly seemed to intensify with sexual energy.

"Do you want to come over?" She blurted out without thinking.She blinked her eyes rapidly, her mouth parting open with shock.Oh my God, you brazen wanton, she thought to herself.I can't believe you just asked him to stay the night.

That's a guy line!The only thing she could think of at that time was not being apart from him.Visions of him between her sheets, between her pale thighs swam before her mind, instantly heating her body with a warm flush.Her face turned rosy red, admitting that she liked the latter image immensely.

A slow, knowing smile crept across his lips."My place is closer."He answered softly, then turned away and backed the car up, their gazes locking and smoldering with laced fire.The invitation in his gaze was electrifying and Serena shivered in anticipation.They drove through the main streets of Crossroads district.Darien reached over and placed Serena's hand on his hard thigh.

Serena thought her hand was going to catch on fire as it rode high on his thigh.Revealing in the strength and sinew muscles that bunched underneath her caressing hand.She swallowed hard, feeling her throat suddenly parched and dry.Her heart was beating wildly within the cavern of her ribcage, unable to meet his eyes within the confines of the car.

The ride up the elevator to his flat seemed extremely long to Serena.She waited for a fraction of second after he opened the door to the flat before launching herself into his arms.

"Serena..." Darien groaned hoarsely against her ears as his arms enveloped her in his embrace.He slammed the door shut to his flat, not bothering to switch on the lights.

Serena tugged and unbuckled his belt buckle and unzipped the zipper to his pants while he hurriedly unfastened her blouse.Before long, he was muttering expletives over the tiny buttons.Frustrated, he tore open her blouse, the buttons flying everywhere around his flat. His hands reached forward to cup the sweet nectar of her full breasts within her lacey bra.All the while he lead them towards his bedroom, kissing Serena deliriously, eagerly on the mouth.

Without needing any preliminaries, Serena was just as ready and eager for their first joining.Pushing her onto his bed, he jerked off her jeans, fumbling at the same time with her silk panties.Darien's hand dipped into the sweet enclosure between her pale thighs and a shuddering sweat broke out over his body.She was ready...more than ready.He wanted her to feel the tides of pleasure that could encapsulate a woman's passion, so instead, he positioned her creamy thighs over his shoulders, and then his tongue plunged into her inner most private petals invoking an incoherent cry from her throat as her hips arched against him.Relentlessly he teased, cajoled and drove her mindless with unbearable, piercing pleasure with dance of his wicked tongue.

And then Darien was scrambling above her, gazing down into the face of the woman's whose desire had enraptured him.Her face wild with passion, transformed.Serena cried out as Darien plunged into her incredible warmth. The tension rose to new heights as her body undulated towards his as she felt his manhood penetrate the deep recesses of her body with the powerful thrust of his body.He gripped the soft flesh at her hips using her as anchor, pounding her with his insatiable greed for her.She couldn't stop herself; she started to cry out with every drive of his hips.The fire rage on and with the next set of thrusts, her body convulsed sweetly like a tempest in a lashing storm around Darien as he continued to plunge madly, driving himself home with her.His deep growling moan came seconds after the explosions in her body began to cease.Fulfilling that rising hunger within her that only he could do.Her fingers unthinkingly pulled him closer, now relaxing onto his sleeked shoulders, as satiated oblivion settled into their dazed reality.

Stayed tuned to the next chapter! Lady M. Harris.

   [1]: mailto:ladymharris@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.ladymharris.homestead.com/



	9. The Cats, the Cradle, and the Silver Spo...

Part 9

Dance Beneath the Moon 

By [Michelle Harris aka Lady M. Harris][1]

Copyright 2001 Michelle Harris

Warning: Self-edited, you've been forewarned.

Part 9

"Come on over tonight after your class gets out.I'll cook something up for us and then we can talk." Darien had whispered into her neck, sometime in the early predawn hours of the following morning.He lightly kissed the back of her arched neck, his hands moving slowly over her body sending tendrils of languorous heat over her warm skin.When she would have said more to the entreating words of promise, he rolled her over onto her back and plunged deeply into her, provoking an incoherent cry from her.Any thoughts lingering in the back of her sleepy, morning mind was effectively cut off, her body tuning into the persuasion of the powerful body moving in her, and to the man who continued to trail heady kisses along the dark enclosure between her heaving breasts and to the hands that continued to worship the rest of her.Oh how wonderful would it be to wish, to dream of waking to such passionate delights of desire with the same man every morning her mind whispered silently, softly, as the husky, throaty moans erupted from her, her fingers digging deeply into the darkness of his hair.Someday, her mind promised as her hands drew Darien's face down to hers for a deep kiss...she would tell him, tell him how she really felt about him…

The new day dawned sunny and bright for Serena.Her students noticed the difference in her and had decided to take advantage of her good mood.She didn't mind, for she enjoyed their enthusiasm and efforts to please to her.Her attention in class drifted quite often towards the night before of her and Darien together.She had mentioned to Darien about Terrence's wedding coming up this weekend and had asked if he would be willing to escort her to the event.He had relented, if somewhat reluctantly and mumbling under his breath about something he didn't like about the singer.

When her class finally ended, Serena rushed through grading her students' papers.Having finished early, she left class and made her way to the bus stop.On the bus trip to Darien's flat, she mentally counted how many days had passed since her last menstruation.A frown creased her forehead as she furiously recounted the days again in her head.Somehow the week had come and gone for her due date.How could she have forgotten about her menstruation due date, she mused to herself.She shrugged off the worry, again recalling that she had been late before.Of course, she reminded herself, you weren't sleeping with anyone either.I'll worry about it later; she mentally shrugged off the persistent thought of being p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t.

She smiled a gracious smile to the doorman, who in return winked back at her as he hurriedly opened the door to the prestigious, residential flats where Darien resided during the week.Serena hummed a tuneless melody as she rode up the elevators, wondering what Darien was going to cook and what he was doing at the moment.She smiled ruefully, thinking of him standing before the hospital boardroom full of executives or talking quietly to a patient.She wondered briefly if he was going to bring up their charade tonight, she wanted nothing more than to end it as quickly as possible.But she was also reluctant to end the type of intimate relationship they had going at the moment.She also knew that somehow, they needed to bring their feelings to the light about each other and the sooner the better for the both of them.Serena had a dreadful feeling of something bad happening, but couldn't quite put a finger on what it could possibly be.

Serena got off of the elevator and walked down the hall, halting abruptly as she came to Darien's door, confusion marring her face.The door was slightly ajar and someone was moving around in the living room.Her body clamped still, her stomach suddenly knotting with wrenching pain, unable to hold back the stifled gasp of shock and disbelief.Not even realizing what she was doing, she shook her head in silent denial as sudden tears welled up in her eyes.She blinked them frantically away.This can't be true, Serena's mind wretched in numbed shock as she recognized the woman moving about in the room.He wouldn't do this to me, she thought desperately.Would he?She couldn't believe what she was seeing, her mind didn't want to acknowledge the obvious before her eyes.

Beryl went still, her fingers in the act of buttoning up her silk blouse as she became aware of a presence standing outside of the cracked, opened door.Her burgundy hair was in abundant disarray about her as if she had just gotten out of bed.Beryl's eyes went hard as their gazes met; clashing in twirl of tumulus emotions, one in startled dismay; the other in smug satisfaction.A slight, perceptive twitch of a tiny smile appeared on Beryl's lips as she noted Serena's gaze trailing in disbelief over her apparent dishabille.

"Could I help you with something, miss?" Beryl asked Serena, pretending she didn't know who she was."If you're looking for the owner, he's in the shower.But if you'd like to come back at a later time…" She let the sentence trail off, leaving the speculation of what had just taken place for Serena to piece together.

"No…no," Serena croaked, her voice sounding even strange to her own ears."I-I think I may have the wrong address," she lied, backing away from the door as her body shuddered with the force of her emotions.Her entire chest seemed to blossom with pain, like sharp knives slicing away at pieces of her vulnerable heart.She whirled away, clasping a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out at the pain that stabbed through her as she ran towards the elevators, the tears already falling silently from her eyes, despite her commanding them to stop.

Beryl closed the entry door with a malevolent sneer on her lips.She straightened her hair, paying close attention to the individual in the bathroom.Darien's maid was running the tub's water as she cleaned it.Beryl had slipped into the flat while the young woman cleaned the bedroom bathroom.It had been far too easy, especially since the simple girl had left the door unlocked.This was the maid's regular cleaning schedule and so without anyone noticing anything out of order, Beryl had slipped in quietly into Darien's flat.To her up most satisfaction, the young woman Darien was currently seeing happened to arrive at his doorstep.The young lady could not have had better timing, allowing Beryl to slip quite conveniently into the role of the mistress of the flat, she mused inwardly.Of course, the woman, Serena, had no idea that Beryl had only come to collect her items that Darien said he would send with the maid earlier this week.The maid hadn't sent her items to her yet, and seeing as she spotted them in a small bag by the maid's cleaning cart.At that time, Beryl had spotted Serena from the window as she entered the building, a malicious idea forming in her head to get back at Darien and his little blonde canary.

Earlier in the week, Darien and her had dined at her favorite restaurant.With degradation and something akin to angry hurt, Beryl recalled their last conversation.She should have known something was up with him especially when the only thing he ordered was a cup of coffee…

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Beryl, " he began, sipping from his steaming cup of coffee.As usual, his gaze was hard and direct, the blueness of his eyes igniting her insides with the familiar heat that she had grown to love and hate at the same time.Was it any wonder that she had managed to manipulate her way into Darien's time, effectively shutting out her rival, Melissa.It was only now that she was beginning to realize that all those times she had called Darien for their regular dates, did she notice that he was becoming quite unavailable for her.She realized too late it seemed, that this other woman, who was not Melissa as she had previously thought, but none other the young woman at the hospital!The spineless one that she had dismissed as a mere irritation to her main goal.

She paused from lifting her fork and looked up at him, her attention focused on him.Her hand had trembled slightly, as she recalled his answer to her on Christmas day when she had called his cell phone.She had asked him if someone else was with him that day and he had said yes, not elaborating to her.

"I'm sending the maid over with some of the items you left at my flat." 

"Okay, spring cleaning, darling?" She began, smiling slightly."Or perhaps you're seeing someone else other me?Important enough to make sure that there aren't traces of you're other women?Don't worry overmuch, Darien, nothing has to change," Beryl stated sublime, throwing her long hair over her shoulders as she tried not to glare at him."I'm more than willing to share.I did with Melissa," although, I got the better half of the share, she thought to herself, crudely.

His smile was sardonic, his gaze piercing in the din of the restaurant.He shrugged his shoulders, leaning back against his chair, "You know, I used to think that we were completely the same in our thoughts and in our actions," he stated quietly almost to himself and as if he had come to a startling conclusion.His half-grin was quite brilliant as her breath caught, wishing for once that those handsome smiles were exclusively for her.But she knew deep down in her heart or what was left of one, that he would never allow her to see the real Darien.

She tipped her head back slightly, disdainfully ignoring the pounding of her heart. "We are.You and I.I don't see where this conversation is going."

"Perhaps we are.Perhaps not," he agreed and disagreed at the same time."You know perfectly well where this conversation is going.However, I'm glad that you're not going to make an issue out of this."

"Of course, I won't.I don't cause scenes, " Beryl replied calmly as seething anger exploded within her."Besides, when you tire of her, I'll still be here," she smiled, her green eyes hard and glittering at the same time.

Darien's eyes narrowed slightly and then a chilling smile made its way across his lips.He knew she could already sense the difference in him and still, even until the end, she thought he would change back to the way he was. He could never go back to the superficial person that he used to be, not when she, Serena had brought something into his life that he never thought he could dare to hope was buried within him, the chance to love again."Don't bother waiting for me, Beryl," he stated quietly and called for his check.

Beryl continued to stare at the spot where Darien had vacated after he left her.She burned with silent hate as the image of Serena swam before her eyes.She was determined that she would make tiny blonde pay for taking the Darien she knew away from her.

Serena did her best to ignore her answering machine the next day.It constantly rang her caller ID indicating an unknown name and private number.She knew exactly who the unknown caller was.After getting her answering machine more than three times, Darien left an exasperated message on her machine.Telling her to call him and that he was worried about her.Worried about her, yeah right--she thought to herself as she remembered how provocatively, beautiful Beryl had looked standing inside of his flat.After he had just made love to that-that despicable woman!How dare he say that he's worried over her, she thought to herself as more tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down onto her cheeks. She couldn't even recall how she made it home the night before.Her eyes seemed to be permanently swollen red and puffy from crying all night.

Determined not to speak to Darien, Serena got up early the following day.Blurry-eyed and feeling wretched, she threw on some sweats and left her apartment.She made her way to the Tenth Street Park and generally spent the entire day there, walking aimlessly around in a depressed daze or sitting by herself on a quiet bench, crying silently.

It was just beginning to get dark, when she finally left the park.With her stomach growling loudly despite her inward protest at her state of depression, she made her way slowly back to her apartment.When she got home, she was surprised to find Wesly standing on her doorstep.

"Ah, so there you are, Serena, my dear," Wesly greeted her, his sharp eyes not missing her puffy, red eyes and dark frown.

"Mr. Shields," Serena bowed respectfully and addressing him more formally.She looked up into his lined face and said, "I'm not marrying Darien."

"Whoa, Serena!Could we discussed this in your apartment?" Wesly asked, his hand coming up as if to ward her anger off.

Serena stared at him for a moment, complementing whether or not she should hear what he had to say.After a moment she turned away, sighing at the same time as she unlocked the door to her apartment.She left the door wide open as he followed her in.She walked straight to her kitchen and opened the cabinets, reaching in to pull out a container.Wesly followed after her slowly into her living room, looking around the sparsely furnished apartment with curiosity.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about that was so important?" Serena began with more hostility than she intended as she measured some cocoa into her cup and a cup for Wesly.After all, it wasn't Mr. Wesly's fault that his grandson was a two-timing jerk.

"Well, I'd like to know what happened between the two of you, first of all." Wesly asked as he watched her warm some milk on her stovetop.

"Perhaps you should ask your grandson.He would know more than I," she said, stiffly.

"I don't know.He spent most of the day at the estate with my lawyers and I the day before last and then he said he had to meet with you at the flat.He came back to the estate a couple of hours later and promptly got drunk.What happened, did you two argue?"He queried, watching her intently.

"I didn't see him.Beryl was his flat," she said, her voice cracking.She didn't elaborate on Beryl's appearance.

Wesly's face went hard as he heard Beryl's name mentioned.Why that rat-faced bitch, he stated quietly to himself.He had a feeling that she was somehow involved.His brain ticked away trying to figure out exactly what happened."What time did you get to Darien's flat?" He asked, carefully.By God, if that witch caused any more problems for him and his grandson.He could think of more ways than one to bring to Beryl down from her high-horse pedestal.She had interfered too many times in his plans and he wasn't going to tolerant anymore from her.

Serena shrugged her shoulders, stirring the milk to keep it from congealing in the saucepan."What difference does it make?I probably got there about three something."

"Well, then that doesn't make any sense.Darien didn't leave the estate until after five.It was already after dark and he said that he tried your apartment to get a hold you because he was running late.I had asked him if he wanted to join us for dinner not knowing about you and Darien's earlier plans." Wesly said nonchalantly, glancing over at her stiff shoulders.

Serena's hand covered her mouth, thinking rapidly.It was still daylight when she arrived at Darien's, as the possibility dawned on her that maybe nothing had really happened between Beryl and Darien.Perhaps that explained the tiny smile that had hovered on Beryl's lips before she had turned away from the vindictive woman in pain.Her heart began to race rapidly, feeling as if it was turning upside down within her chest."You said that Darien got drunk?" She asked, wondering why he would do such a thing.Of course, she had thought of doing the same a couple of times.Perhaps, not to get drunk, but to forget about him and the last couple of wondrous days they had spent together.

"Darien's never been one disclose his feelings very well.That was mostly due to his mother," Wesly volunteered, watching her carefully under the cover of his lowered lids.

"His mother?" Serena asked with surprise as she poured the hot milk into two mugs.Despite her rapid heartbeat, Serena was intrigued to learn more about Darien's mother and why he never spoke about his immediate family members.

"Yes, Elena was a nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch." He sighed, accepting the hot cocoa from Serena."Like any other child, he expected someday that she would return his love.It never happened.She told him and me the day her and my son died in the car crash, that he was nothing more than unwanted accident." 

Serena gasped with sharp pain."I don't understand, how-how could a mother do such a thing to her own child?"How many times had she dreamed of having her own child?To love, nurture and protect a child of her own womb.How could a woman be so-so…? She couldn't even describe the words.She thought briefly of her mother's warm and loving touch.So many selfless sacrifices they had made for her and her bother, so many countless cherished moments in her life, of her mother and her father always being there for her, loving her, unconditionally.

"It still doesn't explain why Beryl was at his flat, as if she lived there." She stated, sipping her cocoa.

"Beryl doesn't like you, Serena," Wesly stated matter factually."Darien fired his maid the day you were supposed to come to the flat.He had left specific orders not to allow anyone in his flat, except for you.At least, that's what the girl told me, when she begged me for her job back.She didn't know that Beryl had been in his flat.The maid began to piece the puzzle together about what had happened when she called Beryl's residence and spoke with Beryl's maid.She learned that Beryl already picked up the items that she had left at his flat that day you arrived unannounced.They were things that Beryl had left awhile back before Darien had met you," Wesly added the last statement as an afterthought as he noticed Serena's stiffening shoulders.

"She knew I was coming?" She mused out loud, slowly.

"Perhaps, but I really don't know.You need to talk to Darien.Although, he's no good at the moment." He half-laughed at Serena's hopeful and confused expression."I think you should wait until tomorrow.He's still passed out.

"How do you know that?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, he's been locked up in the library most of the day and I could hear him cursing at the phone.I haven't been able to concentrate on my own work with him in such a rage.After I spoke with the maid, I came straight over here after I checked on him before I left."He said, finishing up the cocoa.His stomach was now pleasantly full and he had, to his own satisfaction for the moment, managed to deliver his message to his grandson's fiancée.And it seemed as if there was still hope for grandson and his fiancée after all.

"Maybe-just maybe, he didn't know about her being there…." Serena whispered, finally giving Darien the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, I should get going.Thank you for the cup of cocoa.Please, talk to him.I want his happiness more than anything in this world.I love him with every fiber of my being, Serena," his voice cracked at this point."And I know you do, too.There's a certain peacefulness and harmony within him whenever he's with you.He may not have said it out loud, but he loves you." Wesly stated his blue eyes now soft and gentle as they bore into her wavering soul.

Wesly walked beside a now silent and thoughtful Serena to her entry door.He said his good-bye to her and added another comment that blew her mind away."By the way, Serena," he said as he opened the door.

She looked up at him, "The will… there's no stipulation on Darien marrying for love." Serena's jaw dropped, stunned."I told him that last week," he continued, smiling mischievously."He's known the entire week and hasn't broken off the engagement…" He trailed off, straightening his coat and winking at the same time."Sleep on that, my future daughter-in-law.You're not getting rid of us so easily." He cocked a smile at her and then he left her staring after his retreating back in the hallway.

Serena searched the crowded church entryway.The church was full of people arriving for Terrence and Mina's wedding.She sighed wearily and flicked away some imaginary lint off of her silk, cream dress.Although she had asked Darien if he would escort her to the wedding, she wasn't so sure if he would arrive, considering how things had turned out.She tried this morning to get a hold of him at the estate and at his flat.His cell phone wasn't picking up and she sighed, frustrated at her efforts.

Serena was supposed to meet with Raye and Molly before the wedding started.She was told that they were already inside of the church.Amy was one of Mina's bridesmaid in the wedding ceremony.She straightened her skirt and took a couple of steps up towards the church.

Her gaze touched on the news vans that were quickly pulling up.She recognized FEN (Far East Network), TEN (Tokyo Entertainment Netowork) and some of the other more popular news channels covering the event of the year.There were even a couple of entertainment magazines such as the popular Japan E-Pop and EntertainTV news crews arriving to the cover one of the largest weddings of one of the most popular music entertainers of the Japan.Serena noticed that the security guards were barely able to keep the press from entering the church to get an exclusive.

Crowds of fans of the Three Holidays swarmed like bees trying get a look of their favorite singers.Serena curled her lip with a chuckle and wondered if she had ever been so childish as to worship an idol singer.Especially when her glance skimmed over some of the girls in the audience who seemed to be on the verge of weeping over the fact that their favorite singer would no longer be a bachelor.Oh yeah, she laughed to herself out loud and knew that at one time, she had been exactly the same.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion to the right of her and she turned her head in the direction of the news crews and the sudden rush of people forming in a large group.It was literary impossible to see through the large crowds of heads as Serena tried standing on her tiptoes.A huge surge of people swept her towards the church entry.Once again, as Serena made her way inside the church, there was another shout from one of the side church doors. 

Inside the church, Serena made her way towards the back of the church only to be called to the next building where Raye and Molly were waiting for her.Mina was in the dressing room there and had asked for Terrence's presence before the wedding.The bridesmaids were in a huff, muttering about how it was bad luck to see the groom before their wedding.

Darien gaze locked for a moment on Serena standing before the church.His hard gaze softened perceptively as he noted the dark circles underneath her usually bright eyes.Then there was a rush of people crowding before her and she was swept into the church.He looked back over at the crowd of newscasters suddenly spotting him by himself.They rushed forward towards him and he sighed with exasperation.He wondered where the hell the security guards were hiding.He spotted Terrence coming out of a side door and his eyes grew hard as the man rushed towards the next building next to the church.Unfortunately, the news people caught sight of the handsome groom and nearly ran the poor guards over in their haste to get an exclusive interview of their favorite music entertainer, Terrence Holiday and the handsome bachelor of the year, Darien Shields.Darien turned sharply away from the crowds of newscasters and followed Terrence into the building.

"Serena," Terrence smiled warily when he spotted her standing by the group of bridesmaids.Most of the ladies were standing in the waiting room, while Mina's mother and her aunts attended to her in the next room.They glanced anxiously at him entering the building when the bride stood in the next room with only a door to separate them.

"Terrence," Serena smiled slowly back, her eyes clouding with worry.She tried not to think about their last time together and the disastrous kiss.

"I know what you're thinking," he began lowly.

When she opened her mouth to answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the rest of the women.They ended up standing before two double doors.

"I don't think that this is appropriate-" Serena protested, her eyes darting back in a slight panic.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you again," Terrence answered contritely.

"Do you think we should be even discussing this?" Serena snapped back unable to contain her anger at him."How can you even stand there in that suit and-and-"

"Terrence?Serena?Is that you?" Said Mina on the other side of the double doors.

Serena gasped in dismay, hoping that Mina hadn't heard what they were talking about.

"Yes, Mina, Serena's here with me," Terrence answered.

"What are you guys talking about?God I wish I didn't have stand behind these Godforsaken doors!Aarrrgh, blasted tradition," Mina replied, her voice sounding muffled and almost distant.

Terrence took Serena's limp hand and smiled so brilliantly at her that Serena felt the moment of panic race back to full speed.

"I was just telling Serena that I'm about to become the luckiest guy on the face of this earth," He began, gazing back at Serena with sincere earnest written on his face."And that I was a sick fool to think about what happened in the past could even compare to what I have now, Mina," Terrence stated raggedly towards the doors.

"Oh Terrence—I" Mina whispered back, barely audible.

"I know what you were thinking Mina, but—" And he turned back to Serena, grasping her hand at the same and pulled her close to him.Serena came, not sure where he was going with this, but trusting him all the same."Thank you for understanding Serena, for knowing even before I did where my heart really belonged," then he kissed her on her cheek and whispered softly into her ears, "good luck with Darien." And then he released her with a small, teary smile on his handsome face.

Serena nodded, her gaze glistening with unshed tears."Mina," she choked, "take care of him."

"I have been, Serena," Mina laughed and cried at the same time, her sparkling, white-gloved hand on the other side of the door."I will."

Darien turned silently away from the intimate scene before him.His heart felt constricted, as if someone were squeezing the life out of him.He hated himself at that moment, for even allowing himself to be weak, for allowing her to creep between the crack that she had opened to his heart.Well, the slit was now firmly closed.How was he to know that Serena still harbored unresolved feelings for the singer-artist.And that even on his wedding day, there Terrence was, bold as you please, giving Serena a kiss that didn't look anything like it was an innocent kiss.Perhaps, that explained part of the reasons why she didn't answer any of her phone calls from him or the reason why she wasn't home the last couple of days.Although he knew to a certain extent that Beryl had tried duping Serena into believing that her and Darien were still an item.Which was impossible considering how he had broken it off with her the last couple of days.That was one of the reasons why he was here at this blasted wedding was to get things straight between them.Now he wondered why he was even here in the first place.Darien was disgusted with himself and so with his heart heavy, he turned away from the one woman who had nearly captured his weary heart.

Serena didn't understand it.She was sure that she had seen Darien at the wedding, had certainly felt his brooding presence among the hundreds of guests wishing Terrence and Mina the best of luck in their years together.She could have sworn that she had felt his dark, blue eyes staring holes into her back, but whenever she glanced about she didn't see him anywhere.When the crowds cleared and there were only a few people left at the church, besides the janitors cleaning up the mess left behind on the street and courtyards, she was still standing there on the front steps of the church waiting for Darien to appear at her side.The some of the janitors had stared at her, her striking beauty clashing against the late morning sun, her long, blond hair like a golden halo about her curvy figure.Her long legs peaking from under the slit of her silk dress and the men had to wonder if some daft man had left this golden treasure behind on some bad jest or mistake.

Finally, after standing around for nearly an hour, Serena gave up and left the church, her shoulders drooping in the process, her heart desolate.

"Mother, I think that in a couple of days you'll be able to get out bed," Serena smiled softly into Irene's face.

"God!I hope so, I think I'm going to go crazy if I'm stuck in here for another week!" Irene proclaimed exasperated, staring at her daughter's face for a long moment.

"Well, Dr. Hamilton said to give it another couple of days before she felt it would be safe for you venture out of the room.I'm just thankful that you didn't have stay in the hospital that much longer." Serena sighed, folding a piece of the laundry by her mother's bed.

"I know, I'm just grateful that you were here to help when you could.You know that your father and brother aren't very good with domestic chores." Irene half-laughed.

"Yes, I know." Serena smiled. Her smile died slightly when she looked out of the window and into the spring day.It had been nearly three months since that day on the church where she had waited for Darien to appear.Since then, her mother had fallen gravely sick with Meningitis.They had very nearly lost her.Sick with worry, Serena couldn't even begin to think about herself when her mother had been at the brink of death before surprising everyone with a sudden turn around that was short of miraculous.She was hospitalized for nearly two months and then finally released to home care for the rest of the month. 

"Look, I know you haven't had a chance to tell him, Serena, but you can't put it off any longer," Irene prodded gently, her hand coming to rest on Serena's wrist.

"You're right," Serena said, "I just would have thought that the way things had been that we could have at least talked it out.But he never showed up, mom," Serena sighed, willing the tears back."No phone calls, no nothing, just nothing…"

"It takes two, sweetheart, to make things work," Irene stated softly.

"I know, I know…" Serena stared back at her mother, the grief evident in her gaze even to her mother.

A week later…

"That'll be 56.78," the grocery clerk stated.

"Oh, there's more.I have a pick up from the pharmacy," Serena pointed towards the pharmacy as she reached into her purse.

"Okay, what's the last name?" The clerk agreed and reaching toward the intercom to call the pharmacy clerk with Serena's prescription.

"Ashton," Serena stated, pulling out her wallet.The clerk called out her pick up while Serena wrote out her check, automatically calculating the cost of the prescription into her grocery bill.

"Prenatal pills, Serena?When were you planning to tell me?" The deep, husky drawl accused her.

"Darien!"Serena gasped staring up into the handsome face that had haunted her nights and tortured her days, in flustered shock; she dropped her pen in wary dismay. 

Stay tuned for Part 10!Lady M. Harris.

For those of you who have read this before, sorry about the shock I might have caused you.Yes, this is an alternative ending to the original and quite different.

   [1]: mailto:ladymharris@yahoo.com



	10. A Marriage of Convenience

Dance Beneath the Moon

Dance Beneath the Moon

Copyright 2001 Michelle Harris

Aka Lady M. Harris

Part 10

"So, is it mine or Terrence's?" Darien's eyes narrowed dangerously on her. He jingled the paper package of prenatal pills in front of her wide eyes as if he were dangling a toy.

Without thinking or even aware of what she was doing, Serena's hand whipped out and connected to the side of his cheek. The force of her slap left a red wilt on the side of his face.

They stood staring at one another, as if the world did not exist around them, only their breathing could be heard above furious beats of the their hearts. The chatter around them died to a silence within the small grocery store while onlookers waited with bated breath for the next act to commence between the striking couple. The grocery clerk who had attended Serena stood beside them, barely able to concentrate on chewing her gum.

"I guess I deserved that," Darien sneered contemptuously, the curl of his lips matching his stance as he slowly reached up to rub his red cheek.

Serena became aware of her surroundings and blushed profusely, the anger tinting her cheeks as she continued to glare at Darien. This was not how she pictured telling him that he was about to become a father. Certainly, she at least didn't expect the accusations of Terrence being the father roll off of Darien's tongue. She wondered briefly where that had come from, what could have prompted him to think of such a thing. If anything, she should be wondering if he was still seeing Beryl considering how he had never explained that one to her. Although, she still believed what Wesly had told her about the deception, but it would have sat better on her mind to hear it directly from Darien.

"Yes you did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be leaving now," she bit out, and turned abruptly away from him and the crowd of spectators. Why did they have to draw a crowd, her mind bitterly speculated as she hastily paid for her groceries. She grabbed her plastic packages as Darien watched her with a curiously angry tilt to his façade. Serena paused, her breathing slightly elevated as her eyes strayed to back to Darien's hand where he held her prescription. She couldn't very well leave without it.

"I suppose you want this?" He drawled sardonically, noticing where her gaze had settled.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded curtly, her hand trembling as she held it out. Oh God, as the angry tears began to well up in her eyes like precarious raindrops, I'm not going to cry! Not in front of him!

Darien ignored her hand, his gaze returning to her flushed face. His face grew hard as he noticed her eyes watering with tears, her soft lips trembling with the effort to hold back her tears. God damnit, his mind blasted, not wanting to deal with the hurt written all over her features. He could handle her anger, but not—the hurt expression in her eyes, like an animal caught in a prey's trap. He thought of Terrence then and how they must have looked together, intimately standing close to one another before those double doors and that they were about to kiss right before his very eyes. 

And the baby! A child that could possibly be his, if she wasn't lying about that fact. The pain tore at his insides and for a moment he grimaced in a low, threatening growl, barely audible except to Serena's ears. And then his eyes withered like a winter's tale as a wall of impenetrable ice seemed to cover his features.

Serena stepped back in bewildered hurt and confusion at the sound emitting from Darien's throat.

He turned back to the clerk and asked if everything was paid for, and at the clerk's confirmed nod, he turned to see Serena's retreating back, already heading out the doors even as she struggled with her packages.

Serena gasped with anger as Darien nearly ripped the heavy packages from her hands. She whipped about to face him. Even though she realized too late that she had bought way too much groceries to take with her on the bus.

"You're going back to the flat with me," Darien stated, his voice curt.

"How dare you try to order me about?" She quipped, her blue eyes blazing with fire.

"I dare anything, when my child is at stake," he flared back, heading towards his shiny, red sports car in the overcrowded parking lot. She stomped after him, her thoughts blazing with angry retorts.

"Oh now it's your child? And where were you these last couple of months? Carousing around Tokyo with Beryl?" She accused, her eyes narrowing with sudden fury. Oh God, she had read the last couple articles on him, had seen him stepping out of a limousine with Beryl on his arms as they attended a black and white ball. How handsome he had looked in the picture, his face had seemed harsher, thinner, but it made the lines of his face even more striking, his blue eyes more brilliant than ever. After reading the last article, Serena had promptly went to bed after seeing to her mother's needs and then cried herself to sleep. Even after reading the article and seeing the picture of him with Beryl, Serena scanned the newspapers every evening looking for anything that might mention him. 

"What does she have to do with this?" Darin snorted in irritation as he opened the trunk of his car and set the groceries in. He walked over to her side of the door and opened it, clearly ignoring her question. Beryl was the last person on his mind today. "And you know, I could say the same about you. I have no clue what you've been doing these last couple of months. For all I knew, you could've been busy making the Guinness World Record doing whatever!"

Serena bit her lip, the anger suddenly draining out of her. She was so tired, having been on her feet all day and then now having to deal with this confrontation. And this is not how she wanted to end her day. My God, how could he accuse her of sleeping with Terrence, when all she could do was think about him, her mind raced.

"We have a lot to talk about, Serena, and I don't honestly believe that this is the right place to do it," He answered her instead.

Within several moments, the car reached the freeway, racing past the slower moving vehicles and clearly bypassing her apartment building. "Take me home," She blurted out, sitting up straighter in her seat. As if that would make him turn around and take her home.

"I don't think so and this talk is long overdue," he answered her after a moment, his mouth in grim lines even in the darkness of his car. To think that she had deceived him all these weeks, he thought angrily. If it hadn't been for Dr. Hamilton asking for her weekly patient charts and the new assistant accidentally delivering them to his desk, he would have never known about Serena's state. To say that he had been jolted with shock was an understatement, especially when he had opened the first chart in the stack. Suddenly he realized that was reading about Serena and that she was now nearly three months pregnant and that his name was listed as the father. Course, that remained to be seen until the blood tests were done on the baby to confirm him as the father. Dr. Hamilton may believe Serena, but he himself had his own doubts about her trust. 

God, and to think that he had nearly declared himself in love with her! Darien shoved the agonizing thoughts away from his mind, not wanting to deal them at that moment. They would come to that part when they reached his flat. But just in case the child was his…

Serena sat back against her seat, the fight finally out of her. It was no use arguing with him, she rationalized tiredly. She wasn't going to win, no matter what she told him. Of course, she had to wonder why he believed her having an affair with Terrence. She laughed bitterly inwardly, the last she had heard of Terrence, had actually been from Mina. She had received a postcard from the Bahamas and read how wonderful her and Terrence's honeymoon had been. That was nearly two months ago. She glanced over at Darien, her lashes lowering over her large, blue eyes, skimming slowly over his features. Flashes of colored light bounced off the interior walls of the darkened car, casting a bluish-green tint to everything it touched. Even with the colors playing tricks on her mind, it didn't distract from the raw, lean lines of Darien's face. It in fact, drew the eyes toward his classical, straight nose, the firmness and fullness of his mouth, which always seemed to be twisted in an ironic curl. Despite the little voice telling her to look away, she couldn't help her gaze from sweeping lovingly over the rest of his face, stopping to admire the way his lightweight, sports blazer hugged his broad shoulders as he drove the car with infinite ease.

He glanced back over at her, catching her in her reverie and making her all too aware of their last time together. Just for an instance she thought she saw the flash of pure, blue fire in those enigmatic eyes of his before they became unreadable again as he forced his gaze away from her. She didn't miss the tightness around his mouth and she fought the old hurt that seemed to clench around her heart, penetrating at her wary soul.

Within moments they were at his flat with Serena barely able to keep her eyes open. This last month of pregnancy was bringing another new aspect of becoming a mother. Once the daily queasiness had alleviated somewhat, Serena found herself quite sleepy in the early evenings. Amy had told her that it was just another step in becoming a mother.

Darien had turned toward her as soon as they entered his flat and caught himself, his shoulders stiffening inconspicuously as he interpreted her drooping shoulders, the telltale yawn that she tried to hide from him. How many times had a new patient visiting him, perhaps the second or third time, telling him of her early evening weariness during the first trimester of patient's pregnancy. Suddenly he felt like two-folds of a heel. Serena may have deceived him into falling in love with her, but she was also with child, his child, if he dared to hope was truly his.

"Tired?" He asked her suddenly, softly. He tried to hide the concern, not wanting her believe it was for her, but only for the baby. Right.

Serena nearly jumped at the sound of his deep, drawling voice, her lowered lidded eyes widening as they flew toward his face. He was watching her intensely, almost as if she were one of his patients. There was the feeling of a tenet truce hovering in the air between them. So instead of wanting to fight with him, argue her side that she didn't think would persuade him at the moment anyway, she nodded. "It's been a grueling day," she added, looking away from his piercing gaze.

"I think," he paused slightly as he began putting away her groceries into his refrigerator, "that perhaps, we can finish this discussion in the morning," noting the lateness of the hour on his kitchen clock.

She nodded again when he stared back at her. She watched him silently, still standing in the center of his living room, not knowing what do as he finished putting away her groceries and then walked toward the back of his bedroom disappearing for a couple of minutes. Serena felt like a complete fool standing where she was. She was just on the verge of sitting down in one of his comfortable chairs when he returned with a pile of clothes, blankets and a pillow.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, you can take the bed for now," he stated. She took heed of the words he empathized, on 'couch' and 'tonight' before he handed her the clothes. The clothes looked like a well-worn plaid shirt, large sweat pants and thick white socks. "I'll have your clothes brought around tomorrow," he added, turning away from her as he set the blankets and pillow on the couch.

She opened her mouth to argue and then closed it shut again. He was right, no matter how upset she was, it was late and the argument could wait until the morning. "We'll see about that," she stated otherwise, taking offense at his last statement. There he goes again, ordering her about as if she were one of his nurses. She wasn't moving in with him! He had another thing coming to him if he thought she was going to get cozy with him, especially since there had been no tender words between them as she had dreamed of ever since she had allowed herself to think that she was in love with him.

He turned toward her, as a dark brow quirked upward in amusement at her heated statement, as if he were mocking her.

Serena gulped, hypnotized by the efficient play of Darien's fingers as he began unbuttoning his dress shirt in front of her. The dark brow inched a fraction upward and Serena felt herself flushing with warmth, turning away just as he pulled the shirt apart. However, that bronzed, muscled chest with the dark hint of trailing hairline below his belly button was burned across her mind like a fire scorching dry plains. 

"If you want some company tonight sweetheart, I'd be more than accommodating," he smirked, the contempt underlying the seductive words. His gaze had narrowed scornfully, his body as taut as a bow pulled tight, ready to spring. God, but she was damned beautiful, standing there like some innocent and yet sensual, golden creature. His mind rationalized that she was a devious, teasing manipulator of the worst sort but his body had an all-together different idea in mind. He waited breathlessly for her reply and wasn't disappointed when she answered him with all the disdain she could muster.

"I'd rather sleep with a snake, thank you," she glared back over her shoulders as she stalked toward his room in a huff. She knew the way. Her back tingled despite her resentment at his high-handiness as she heard his answering chuckle follow her to his darken room.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Serena opened one bleary eye and then shut it back just as fast as she had opened it. She shifted away from the presence sagging into the bed next her. Clearly indicating that she did not want to be disturbed, despite her uncomfortable night. The situation did not seem any better in the early morning to her. This was especially true since the object of her thoughts for most of the night sat next to her with a surly smile on those sexy lips of his, clean shaven and dressed for work in an impeccable, dark black and gray Armani suit and tie. He looked powerful and dangerous all at once, an intoxicating combination of an animalistic presence, and yet relaxed enough, which did not bode well with Serena at the moment. His subtle cologne flowed over her senses as if she hadn't breathed the fragrance on the pillows beneath her all night, making her attempts to sleep in forgetfulness a fruitless affair.

"I've called into work and told them I won't be back for the week or so," Darien started, staring at the wall as he spoke. Might as well get this over with, he knew that Serena was going to get upset with his decision, she had already balked at his plans to have her move in with him. He didn't know what else he could do at the moment, however all they needed to do was to wait it out with the child. And while he was doing that, he had to make sure that Serena was where he could be near, within safe distance of him. Even if it meant having her near him, tempting him, teasing him with her seemly innocent candor for life. 

Somehow, he wondered at himself, that even despite his resolve to push Serena away from him once he knew whom the child belonged to, he wondered if there wasn't just some chance with her. A chance that he might make Serena forget about Terrence, he pushed the thoughts back again. He wasn't like that, taking another man's leavings. Then he wondered about the reality of those thoughts.

That got her attention. Serena flipped back over onto her back and opened her sleepy eyes. "What you mean?" She asked, hesitantly. She watched as his gaze was instantly drawn to her full breasts that were clad by her thin, silk chemise and exposed by the thin sheet that covered her up to her waist. Her rosy nipples puckered underneath the scant material not only to the cool air in his room but also to the sudden, flaring interest in those lapis, blue eyes of his.

"It means, that I've got to produce a marriage license today," he stated preoccupied, almost unable to drag to his gaze away from her tantalizing breasts, to gaze back into her inquisitive gaze. 

"But I don't understand, why do you want to marry me when it's obvious that all you care about is the baby?" Serena's cheeks flushed and she wanted to cross her arms almost feeling naked under his perusal, but feared she might look like a fool.

"It'll be a marriage of convenience, if you like," the words popped out his mouth before he could take them back. Thoughts of convincing Serena to stay with him, now out of the window, permanently. And that's where they should be, his rational mind argued.

"I guess what I like won't really matter, will yet?" She answered, her mind still rapidly thinking.

"Well," he paused, his large hand coming out to trail at the underside of one full breast, the cloth bunching against his long fingers, sending hot, electrical currents of desire coursing through her. "We could have a mutual satisfying relationship that could benefit the both of us…seeing how we are attracted to another," he countered, his voice dipping huskily.

Serena's breath caught, her heartbeat drumming a new song along the path of destructive heat and fire. "I don't think so. I'm not a plaything." In an instant she came to a new decision, but it had nothing to do with what Darien was proposing. "You'll have your marriage of convenience," her hand splaying against his, meaning to push away the hand that continued to burn through her chemise.

"Are you sure?" He boldly cupped the full breast in act of possession, her nipple now hard and aroused, tingling against the palm of his hand. Serena bit back a cry of familiar desires, her hand gripping his wrist, not sure if she wanted to push it away or tug it harder against her. The hand slipped against the material, exposing her turgid nipple to his hungry gaze and that cherry-topped pebble that seemed to beg for a kiss-fascinated Darien, as his lids suddenly grew languorously heavy. "Ah now, what do we have here?" He drawled, hoarsely, erotically.

All of her thinking halted the moment his dark, silky head lowered to her breast. Never mind how the scenery looked in her mind. The intimate kiss washed over her in leisurely torment, his tongue wicked and gentle all at once over her quivering flesh, making her forget her reasons for her decision. With the pillow pressed against her head, cushioned against the soft mattress of the bed, his heady scent surrounding her, Serena forgot about everything else except for the presence at her breasts and the hands that slowly peeled the rest of her silky top down. 

Serena arched against the mouth that now continued its magic to the other neglected breast. His hands followed where his mouth had been, sending spiraling trails of smoky fire along her skin. His hard body eased closer to hers, the cool cloth of his starched, white shirt sending exciting friction against her bare breasts. With a sigh of sweet longing and satisfaction, Serena's arms were clasping him close to her, her body arching against his in an effort to feel his flesh against her own aching body. 

Such succulent, dangerous desire…the need so urgent, so compelling between them that reasons and rational were swept away with just a simple, searing touch. In the next, swift moment, before she could catch her breath, he was already sliding deeply into her, his hand lifting her creamy thigh to accommodate both their positions. As he plunged into her, Serena's senses whirled in a kaleidoscope of careening, brilliant colors flashing before her eyes as her world tilted and then exploded with exquisite release.

Finally, Darien went still, his body taut with conflicting desire as he pushed her deeper into the mattress, his body straining against hers. 

"Jesus, Serena," he muttered and cursed all at once, "you make me loose my mind when I'm with you."

"Not any more than I, when I'm around you," She laughed and purred all at once, already satiated, even as he began thrusting into her once more. He groaned low into her hair, his voice sounding like the deep rumble of thunder, not even aware of how gentle he was with the softly, tumbling mass around her face.

Oh God, she prayed to herself as her arms winded around his shoulders to pull him closer to her heart and her silky limbs fastened themselves around his slim hips, let my plan work. She knew a small victory with Darien succumbing to her physically, but the battle of the heart was just the beginning. Her upward climb was anything but treacherous and littered with traps, but what she wanted was far more precious than anything physical from Darien and that was his heart…

They were married that evening in a small church that sat close to the Tenth Street Park. Serena wondered if she was making the mistake of lifetime when she said, "I do" and felt Darien's cool lips kiss her once they were declared man and wife. He slid the matching single platinum band onto her ring finger, next to her glittering, engagement ring. A matching wedding band, broader in thickness, graced his right hand as well. The only witness to the blessed event had been the preacher's wife, who at the time, had been quite in her cups, much to the preacher's embarrassment of his wife's conduct.

Afterwards, there was a flurry of activity at the flat as Darien and her packed for their departure to San Francisco, California in the US. Much to Serena's consternation, she didn't understand why they couldn't inform her parents, her job or her friends of their marriage. And why the sudden rush to fly to the United States.

"Every year, I participate in the Polo US Open event at the Blackhawk Country Club in Danville. The event takes place this weekend. This is usually a month long vacation that I take," Darien explained as he continued packing. Serena's clothing was already packed in her simple, but efficient two-piece luggage with Darien having already ordered her clothes to be delivered to his flat while they were at the church. He had wondered briefly how Serena was going to manage living with such limited amount of clothing, then mentally checked himself that he would provide any additional clothing she needed. She certainly wasn't anything like Beryl or Melissa, who packed luggage after luggage of too many things that they were never going to wear. 

"This year, I've decided to take a three month leave from work," his gaze going meaningfully toward her stomach. "It will allow me to reestablish solid connections and establish new contacts with the companies that do business with Shields overseas operations in the US, that my grandfather manages at the moment."

"I still don't understand why I can't tell my parents—"

"I don't want any interruptions between us," Darien answered, his mouth thinning, his eyes narrowing to sheer slits.

"Interruption? This is what I call an interruption," she wanted to wail. She didn't want this, didn't want to be away from everything that was familiar to her. Where she could, at a moment's time run home to her mother and spill her guts out. Or even to one of her many friends who were close to her. If she was in a strange place, the only ear she had to lend her troubles to was Darien. And right now he was the last person who listen to her.

"Serena, I'm going to San Francisco and you're coming with me as my wife," he closed the luggage and locked it efficiently. "Your parents will know of our marriage in a couple of days," he added for her benefit. He glanced at his watch and swore silently. They were already running late to the airport. He was supposed to have had his clothes packed this morning, but then where Serena was concerned, things hadn't quite worked out that way. Especially since when they had arrived at the church that late afternoon, her lips had looked so ripe-red raw from his kissing. He had even had the grace to flush slightly when the preacher's keen gaze had taken one good look at Serena's dazed, satiated expression and knew exactly what this couple had been doing right before their wedding.

"And what am supposed to do while you go tromping off on your polo horse and company parties?" Serena quipped angrily as they left the comfort of the flat to ride down the elevator. She clutched at her coat and tried not clenching her teeth. Who does he think he is anyway?

"I expect you to be at the US Open with me and to encourage your husband to help his team win the game. And I expect you to be beside me as the devoted wife when we are invited to company business functions and I expect you to be the passionate creature in bed like you were this morning when I took you," he stated tightly over her stifled gasp.

"If you think that what happened this morning is going to happen again," Serena started, her face blushing red, her body trembling with rage.

"Oh no," he caught her arm and pulled her along with him as they headed toward the open door of the limousine. He caught the interested gazes of Stephen and Ken, his servants, and his mouth tightened inconspicuously. "A marriage of convenience is not going to work between us, especially in light of what happened this morning." He shoved Serena into the back seat of the limousine with more force than he intended and regretted his harsh actions the instant he heard her small gasp of pain.

"Christ, Serena, I'm sorry," he pulled her into his arms as Serena glared back at him, rubbing the side of her forehead.

"It's just my pride hurt, more than my head," she muttered, closing her eyes. She leaned for a moment against his embrace, glad that he couldn't read her eyes in the dimness of the limousine. It felt so right to be next to him like this. "Okay, maybe you're right about the convenience thing. Maybe," she paused and sighed at the same time, leaning further into the solid of his chest, "maybe though, we need to take the whole thing into consideration," she turned around in his arms, her gaze meeting his. His eyes glittered back at her like gleaming black opals, so dark were their surroundings that she wondered just what it was he was thinking.

"Alright, perhaps we should take it, one step at a time," Darien perused slowly, his arms holding her steadfast. He wondered if he would be able to withstand not bedding her now that she was back in his life. She was beautiful beyond belief and a sensually, vivacious woman, full of surprises and a temptation to a man like him. He wondered again why he was taking such baby steps with her, wanting something more than just a bed partner. The answer became clearer with each breath he took. He was married to her now, offering his name and protection to her and to the baby, even if the child proved to be not his. Was he willing to offer more than that, he asked himself? He couldn't answer those questions yet.

Stay tuned to Part 11! Lady M. Harris


	11. Respite

Dance Beneath the Moon 

Originally written as On A Moonswept Moor

Copyright 2001 by Lady M. Harris

Part 11

Pacific Heights Area, San Francisco, California…

"I thought you said that this place was small," Serena smiled slowly at the man behind her.  She glanced back over her shoulders and gazed at the entire San Francisco bay.  Glittering lights from the city washed the bay waters with its sparkling reflection, the stunning sunset lowering on the horizon.

Despite the unusually warm spring evening, even by bay area standards, goosebumps appeared on Serena's arms. The salty breeze tantalized her senses combined with the luscious dinner that had been laid out on tables on the terrace.  The traditional American dinner of steak, salad and potatoes now warmed her full stomach so that she was pleasantly satiated.  She folded her arms on the railing as if to ward off the sudden coolness that filled her body.  

The flash of gold caught her eye; the thick, golden link bracelet graced her arm.  A gift that Darien had casually given her during the beginning of their luncheon yesterday afternoon.  A wedding gift, he had said, blithely, as if spending thousands meant nothing to him.  A Tiffany Biscayne bracelet at that, Serena mused ironically.  The bracelet went well with her outfit that was quite simple in its style, black silk halter dress with the hemline just reaching above her knees. A light, gray cashmere sweater perched negligently over her shoulders to keep the evening chill from her bones.

Darien handed her a small glass of warm, red wine.  "Just sips," he warned, his brilliant blue eyes glittering with the background of the landscape.

"I know," she quipped back just as quickly as she took her glass from him.  Darien grinned back at her lazily, his eyes indolent.  "You haven't answered my question yet," she asked again.

"It is small compared to home, don't you think?" He chuckled, his arms outspread towards his Victorian, three-story house and the spectacular view before them.  "How can you compare the Tokyo Tower to the Bay Bridge of San Francisco?"  He stated, innocently.

Serena laughed, shaking her head in the process, enjoying their warm atmosphere and their light banter, not quite sure where the night would lead them.  She wasn't sure if she wanted it to end, nor the time they were spending together.  She conceded that Darien's idea of leaving her family and friends behind wasn't such a bad idea after all.  Considering that they, her and Darien were becoming close in a sense that was exhilarating, as it was exciting and that for once, she wasn't distracted by the past events.   She only hoped that when they did return to Tokyo that she would have finally convinced Darien that the child she carried was his and that despite what he thought that they were both in love—with each other.  

She was beginning to look forward to tomorrow's Polo event in Danville.

She had been tired when they arrived in California two days earlier.  The flight had been uneventful, but long and tedious.  She had never been to the United States before and had been quite shocked by the immense space of land and size of the city by the bay.  San Francisco and its sprawling cities were immense and certainly larger than Tokyo in comparison.  At least it seemed that way to her anyway.

The airport itself was huge, a mass confusion of Americans and of all kinds of nationalities seeming to be in a hurry everywhere she looked.  It didn't stop them though, from staring at the balls on her head that after a while she was scowling at them, wondering if she had grown two heads or something.  

"They're not used to Japanese originality," Darien had chuckled, his smile magnetic.  "With meatballs on your head or not, you're still quite beautiful, Serena," he added nonchalantly.  Two gorgeous American women dressed in impeccable business suits walking by them on their way toward the flights, stared openly in female appreciation at her husband.  Noticing their gazes, he winked back at them with a devilish gleam with those animalistic blue eyes of his.  The soft, tinkling laughter that trailed in the wake of Serena had her frowning at Darien.

Of course, Darien fit right into the American culture quite easily, Serena noted.  In fact, he stood out in a different manner than the other men walking past them in a hurry.  With his stylish but casual attire and subtle, American looking, handsome looks that didn't claim him to be Japanese in any kind of sense.  His skin was bronzed under his maroon, Ralph Lauren polo shirt and pants, his physique taller than the average man, his body seeming solid and sinew under his clothes.  Oh and let's not forget about those incredible blue eyes of his, Serena had mused, eyes that missed nothing and yet, proclaimed mystery to every woman he met or came into contact with.

"Well, you might think so, but I don't plan on having everyone stare at me as if I were a fashion freak gone wrong," Serena had huffed toward the nearest restroom with Darien trailing leisurely behind, grinning widely.

It's funny how people react when the tables are turned on them, Serena thought a while later.  Only this time, Darien didn't think it was half amusing as she thought it was.  He hadn't counted on the blatant, open and admiring glances that the American men gave her.  Course, she realized belatedly later that her looks embodied everything about an American Dream Girl.  

Flashing, luminous blue eyes reminded you instantly of cozy evenings and closed bedroom doors.  Her body curved in all the right places, her breasts were not overbearing in their fullness, her waist still small enough to span a man's hands and her legs were limber and toned to perfection.  But it was her thick, golden-white mane that swayed gently against her softly curved hips, reaching easily below her knees that drew the attention of every man within the vicinity like a bee is drawn to a fragrant flower.  It was this attraction that annoyed Darien to a point that he began to scowl fiercely at every man who happened to glance in their direction as they left the crowded airport.  At one time, he had barked out disparaging comments at two young businessmen who had elbowed each other as they glanced in appreciation at her.

Serena had only laughed, enjoying the American males gawking at her.  Course, her soft chuckle elicited another scowl from Darien as he maneuvered them towards their waiting limousine.

"You think that's funny?" He said dryly to her once they were settled in the limousine. 

The San Francisco night-lights distracted her attention for a moment.  

"I must admit, it's quite a change to have men looking at me," she smiled slowly back at him, her eyes dancing with twinkling merriment.

"You think it's a change?" He asked, quite surprised at her words, his black brows arching, elegantly.  "Have you never noticed?"

"Noticed what?" She asked, piqued, lifting a hand under the heavy weight of her hair to shift it back over her shoulder.

He watched the graceful gesture, mesmerized, then chuckled, "never mind," he shook his head, his mood suddenly light.  The mood left as soon as he thought of the American men admiring his new wife.  He had forgotten how aggressive, these American men were where females were concerned.

"It will be late when we arrive at the house, Maggie and Martin will have your rooms prepared for you and if you are hungry…" he changed the subject, not dwelling on his irate thoughts.  They were of no use anyhow to the men who may want her, for she was his now.  

"I'm hardly hungry, nor tired after having slept most of the way here for the last two days," Serena added, turning her attention back to the scenery.  The limousine slowed in heavy traffic to a standstill.

Darien sighed, leaning back against the seats; "I had forgotten how busy this city could be, and no matter what night." 

"It does seem rather busy," Serena added as a smoky-gray, custom-built Bentley edged next to them on the freeway.  She glanced over in curiosity appreciating the well-made automobile, knowing that Darien owned the same type of vehicle in Japan.  But in America, and especially in California, Americans seemed to take their wealth and prosperity to a level above Japanese and use it quite well.

"Tomorrow, I had planned on heading downtown, I've a couple of acquaintances to meet up with again, would you like to join me?" Darien inclined towards the tall skyscrapers with their flashing, color lights against the cool, evening sky.

"Join you?" Serena blinked, surprised.

"Of course, not at my meetings, those are quite boring, but Union Square is full of luxury shops and specialty stores. And of course, there's the department stores like Nordstrom or Neiman Marcus," he drawled, knowing that women liked to shop more than anything. Serena was no different, he knew, just not at the extent as his last mistress.

"Are you saying that my meager clothes don't meet up to your standards?" Serena bit out, her hands suddenly clenching at her lap.  She stared down at her unpolished fingernails, suddenly wanting to cover them up.  She turned her head away from him, unable to explain the tightness in her chest at his callousness.

"Of course not, however, after the Polo meet, there is a formal dinner, and I thought---" Darien's brows drew down fiercely as he watched her profile turn from warm to an unpenetrable wall of ice.  Damn it all, he had screwed it up again.

"Ah Christ, Serena," Darien growled lowly in his throat.  She gasped out in shock, her body growing stiff as Darien hauled her into his lap, the warmth and steel bands of his arms encircling her in a tight embrace.

"Darien--!" She could only gasp out in startlement, her anger slipping away as soon as it had begun, when she heard his words and felt his lips nuzzling at her collarbone.  Despite herself, she had missed his touch, the feel of him next to her.

"I only mean, ah hell, I only wanted to spend the time with you, showing you around my little paradise," Darien rasped against her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance, touching her soft skin, feeling her slight, trembling frame against his.  And it was his little paradise, one he had never shared with any other woman but her.  "But I couldn't get away the entire day and selfishly thought—" he kissed her nape, and then nuzzled his nose against her neck, his lips following slowly, purposely.

"Darien, we're in a car!" She gasped out, flushing, between tiny heated pants and bubbly laughter, finally lulled, to the seduction of his tantalizing words of appeasement and compliance.

"So we are," he came up from her neck, from placing ardent, fiery kisses along the arch of her lovely neck.  He was beginning to enjoy this married life he thought selfishly, and especially to a vibrant, beautiful woman such as Serena.  "We should show some decorum, yes-you're right," he noticed that they were no longer in traffic but nearing their neighborhood.  He sighed, ignoring his body's response to Serena's enticing presence, the firm breast pressed intimately against his shoulder, or the slim thigh where his hand had roamed quite shamelessly under her silk skirt.  He didn't have to think about having her in his bed tonight.  There was no question about that.  He wanted her right now and the thought of her naked and willing in his bed made his body contort with hot desire.  Then he remembered his promise to her before they left Tokyo and he nearly groaned in disappointment.

He took a deep breath instead, ignoring his raging arousal and tried to think of pleasant things other than Serena's alluring presence.  He knew that there would be no sleep for him tonight.

Since it was dark, Serena couldn't make a very good impression about the house.  Only that it was huge and airy, but quite Victorian in its furnishings.  Her bedroom boasted only that of the finest, dark wood of cherry and the heavy, dark drapes of velvet and damask that accented the rest of the room. In the center of the room lay an elegant sleigh bed, the dark, mahogany wood gleaming after its recent polishing.  Burgundy, gold-threaded damask comforter adorned her bed with a lavish array of pillows meant to lure the occupant of the room to the comfort of its dream world.

Darien showed her about the rest of the house and some of the more frequented rooms before bringing her back into the kitchen where she met up with Maggie and Martin again.  Maggie had prepared a light evening meal in preparation for the return of their young employer.  

Maggie had immediately taken a likening to the young missus.  Her husband, Martin, had been vaguely surprised by the choice of Darien's bride.  He had been absolutely sure that Darien would be bringing the self-centered Beryl as his wife.  Of course, there was something distinctly different about Darien's presence, as if he seemed a bit warmer and more personable than normal.  But Maggie also believed that there seemed to be a certain, highly charged, tension about the couple as if they walked on eggshells around each other.  They seemed like two prancing, lovebirds unsure about how to go about courting each other.  It seemed a bit funny to Maggie, to be thinking such a thing, especially since they were newly weds.  Goodness, Maggie thought to herself, I must be getting old or spending too much time inside the walls of this house to make such an assumption about the new bride and their employer.

Despite the early hour and having slept most of the way from Tokyo, Serena's eyes grew heavy after eating the light meal, which consisted of turkey sandwiches, chips, fruit and sparkling water.  Maggie carted her off to bed despite Serena's protests and Darien's gentle encouragement.

The next day found Serena up at the crack of dawn, refreshed and feeling chipper then ever despite her normal early morning queasiness.  She dressed in a simple dark, blue sweater, straight long skirt and matching black, leather boots.  Maggie ran into her on the way to Serena's room.

"Oh goodness, I was just on my way up to see if you were awake.  I'll bring you a cup of tea or coffee?" Maggie asked, smiling motherly at her employer's wife.  The young lady was certainly bright-eyed this morning.

"I'm not used to being served, Maggie.  Perhaps, if I just follow you into the kitchen and help make my own cup of decaffeinated coffee?" Serena asked, placing her hand on the stair railing.  She still wasn't very good with being in the kitchen, but at least she could get to know her way around the place and the kitchen was a good place to start as any.

"If you like, missus, I don't mind the company," Maggie smiled approvingly, nodding her head at the same time.  "Come on then, I'm sure you're getting to know your way around, but let me show you a shortcut," Maggie turned back down the stairs and headed a different way.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see Maggie let anyone into her kitchen," Darien drawled deeply into the warm, cozy kitchen, interrupting the quiet lull of the conversation going on between Serena and Maggie.  Martin was sitting at the small serviceable wood table, working on the accounting ledgers and listening to the women as they worked to get a hearty breakfast together.

At the sound of Darien's voice, Serena whirled around, her cheeks flushing with warmth, not just from the room being overly warm, but from the pleasure radiating from those incredible lapis blue eyes of his.  

"I'm not that good in the kitchen, but Maggie has taken pity on me and allowed me to help her," Serena explained nervously, her gaze sliding away from his in acute embarrassment.

"Well, don't let me stop you.  Besides, we've a long day a head of us, gorgeous, and those pancakes look mighty good from here," Darien grinned from ear to ear as he settled in a chair next to Martin.

"Well, it's safe enough, I suppose, but with all of their yackin' it's a wonder I can get any work done myself," Martin added to the conversation, huffing good-heartily.

Darien laughed, his eyes twinkling, his and Serena's gazes warmly fusing as she brought him a cup of coffee.

"Oh baloney, Martin, you like to listen to local gossip.  That's why you stayed as quiet as mouse over there," Maggie grinned as they settled into seats.

Darien and Serena smiled and listened contently to the gentle banter of his housekeeper and caretaker before setting out into wilds of the downtown area of San Francisco atmosphere.

They parted on Market Street, Darien leaving for one of the newer high rises that crowded the business district.  The expansive Shields Corporation occupied a suite of expensive offices on the 12th floor.  

Darien had pointed out some of the lovely boutiques and small department stores that occupied Union Square.  He handed her one of his platinum credit cards for her to use and for a moment Serena balked, not wanting to take the card.

"Don't be silly," he had chuckled, faintly bemused. People walked along the sidewalks, some pausing slightly to admire the handsome couple they made.  Darien was dressed in a somber, dark designer suit of some expensive brand, Serena was sure. A far different look than his normal white coat tails at the hospital, she speculated.  After breakfast, she had changed into a simple pair of black dress pants, low black boots and a pale, pink turtleneck sweater under her black, lightweight jacket. 

"Besides," he had added when Serena finally relented after some cajoling on his part, "I've already ordered your own card."

"But I have my own card, course, I don't have the same line of credit, but it works just fine for me," Serena had argued.

"Perhaps that's true, but we're a family now, Serena," Darien sighed, "anything that is mine, is yours as well, that's what this marriage is about," he gazed down into her lovely, piqued eyes.  "I'm not planning to hold back, not for you or for the child.  Do you understand that?"

"I feel like a responsibility, Darien," she stated flatly.  Taking the card from his hand and looking away from him, she gazed into the crowd of early morning commuters and shopkeepers, her mind wondering again how they were going to make this marriage work.

"You're not," he gripped one of her arms, and focusing her gaze back on him, "if we're going to make this work, both of us are going to have meet half way.  Don't you think?"

When she nodded hesitantly, a wisp of a smile etched itself across her lips and Darien felt his guarded heart do a summersault at the lovely sight.  He pulled out his cell phone and handed it her, laughing outright at her fierce expression.

"I've never had a use for one of these," Serena frowned up at him.  In Juuban, of course, she hadn't been able to afford a cell phone, even though many of her colleagues and friends carried one.  Plus, there was no cause for her carry one when everything she ever did with school, she could handle over the phone at her office.  She was rarely on the phone anyway.

"Yes, but just in case, Serena, besides this is San Francisco and it isn't the most safest city in America.  Just press two and it will dial me directly at the office.  One will dial the house and three will dial Kenny, our driver," he explained his grin infectious that Serena's frown disappeared as she considered his logic.

"What time will we meet?" Serena looked back into his face, wishing they could spend the entire day together but knowing it was impossible.  She liked this Darien, despite being reserved around her, he had let some of his guard down allowing her to glimpse the man she had known on Christmas day, nearly four months ago.  Perhaps, there was a chance between them, she mused, hoping against all hope.

"How about a quarter 'til noon, that way we can beat the crowd.  We can meet back here in front of my building," he glanced down at his watch, noting the lateness of the hour, it was nearly nine, "that will give you enough time to drain my wallet?" He leaned forward and placed a possessive kiss on her forehead, surprising her with the intimate and yet, tender touch.

"I seriously doubt that," she replied, smiling back at him as he turned toward the opening of the sliding glass doors.

He waved at her and then was gone, leaving Serena the entire morning to herself and a vivacious city to shop and explore.

After getting directions from a pedestrian, Serena headed up toward Union Square making a stop on Grant Avenue.   Her first temptation caught her wandering gaze were strategically placed perfume bottles in a gregarious display of splash and color.  The display feasted the eyes on all types of scents and accessories for the modern woman.  Giving in to her impulses, Serena entered the simply named boutique, Jacqueline.  From there, a young and chic American woman came immediately to her side asking if there was anything in the boutique that she wanted to see.  Serena instantly liked the girl and at the same time admired the relaxed atmosphere, soft music playing in the background.  The boutique itself was just as interesting on the interior as it was from the display outside.  Decorated in pale greens, and perfume flacons everywhere, its mood invited the window shoppers to browse easily among its many displays.  

Before long Serena found herself purchasing a beautiful but modest priced, frosted lavender glass flacon with a scent mixed exclusively for her by the boutique's perfumer Jacqueline herself.  The scent was heavenly and consisted of evening jasmine and hibiscus flowers, soft oriental flavors with just a hint of rain showers added.

Her next stop was at MAC, which displayed modern clothing for the stylish man and woman.  Serena's lips turned into a small curl of a smile at the advertisement and went into the shop, humming to herself.  There were gifts for stylish babies and spoiled pups.  She picked up a sleek handbag and suddenly realized that it was a diaper bag that a woman or man could carry.  She added the item to her shopping list and browsed the baby cloths once again. She made a mental note to visit the store again on a more extended visit just for the baby items.   Serena smiled to herself moved to another shelf and picked up a nice sweater that she thought would look fabulous on her mother and decided against her better judgement to purchase it.

"This is quite fun," she said out loud to herself as she made her way towards Macy's, detouring away from the department store named Neiman Marcus.  She had nearly blanched at the price of a simple coat in the display window.  She wasn't about to waste Darien's money on an overpriced store.

At Macy's she splurged on a pair of Guess jeans and plain, pale shirt and after browsing for nearly an hour in the department store before she headed back out onto the square.  Her trip lead her to the Christian Dior store where there, she purchased an outfit for the Polo evening.  It wasn't quite a formal dress but far more casual.  The elegant black dress ended just above her knees.  It was long sleeved, and trimmed with black scalloped lace along the scooped neckline, sleeves and hem.  There was even a matching lace-trimmed ribbon to wear around the neck.  At the Prada shoe store, she finished the ensemble with high topped, black heels electing to forgo the very high top heels due to her maternity condition.

On the way back to Darien's building Serena spotted a computer store that displayed a hand held computer and she promptly thought of Darien's well-used leather, date book at the hospital.  She knew he carried that thing around like it was made of gold.  How many times had she updated the leather bound date book for him, she remembered as she entered the store.  The store turned out to be quite large and daunting looking.  

A sales person approached her and she pointed to the display with the small hand held computer.  The sales person nodded his head approvingly and launched into technical detail about the sleek sliver Compaq hand held which had her head reeling.  When he quoted her the price with the soft, leather cover she nearly choked.  It wasn't too bad really.  It didn't really put that much of a dent on her own credit card.  Not really, she thought as she asked for the item to be wrapped as well.

By the time she reached Darien's building, her packages had grown substantially heavy and she was glad when the receptionist kindly called Darien down from his meeting that was just wrapping up to an end.

"You could've called Kevin," Darien admonished Serena gently, his chuckle turning into worry as he thought about the baby and noticed her droopy shoulders.

"I didn't think about it," Serena replied tiredly.  She didn't realize how worn out she was just after a couple of hours of shopping.  Her stomach grumbled loudly as Darien spoke into phone, having their car brought around to the front.  She handed Darien her heavier packages with relief evident in her face when his hand came out to take them from her. 

"What did you buy for yourself?" Darien asked when he was done ordering the car.

Serena laughed with delight, "the Polo dress that you commanded I buy," at that Darien's brow arched arrogantly and then he grinned, and she stated matter factually, "shoes to go with the dress, a diaper bag, perfume and a jean outfit." 

"That's it?" Darien's dark brows rose up a notch higher, wondering if there was more than that.  He certainly had expected more, the packages that she had handed to him weren't many once he thought about it.  What a frugal wife he married, he thought, faintly charmed.  Course, he had known she would be economical with her spending considering how she had lived on her own.  He couldn't help being pleased with her, although he wouldn't have cared had she bought out the entire store.

"Oh and a sweater for my mother," she smiled, not telling him of the present she bought for him.  She planned to give it to him over lunch.  "Where are we going for lunch?" She asked, articulately changing the subject and suddenly realizing that she was hungry after all that shopping.

Darien wasn't fazed, easily recognizing the swift change of topics.  She was hiding something; he just didn't know what it was. Searching her eyes, he stated, "it's just a small, quaint café.  Café Monk, it's not too far from here."  He let the subject go for now but he mildly was curious now.

He didn't have long to wait.  Once they were settled in their seats at the café, Serena presented him with the package that she had managed to persuade from their driver without Darien noticing.

"For me?" Darien asked, stunned.  His mind reeled with questions.

Serena nodded, heat flushing her lovely features.  She suddenly felt embarrassed.  She wondered why she felt that way, she was married to him now.  Why couldn't she give him a gift, she still loved him.  There was no other way she could put it, despite the agreement between them to take things slowly.

"I didn't buy it with your credit card," she added lamely.  She stared down at the menu, not quite reading the words.

"I didn't expect that you had," Darien grinned devilishly.  He tore open the package with flourish, relishing the sound of the paper tearing and loudly exclaimed over the item when he lifted it from the box.  Other diners looked over at them in curiosity and Serena's face grew redder.  "It's quite nice, you have good taste," he grinned, opening the hand-held computer.  "Thank you," he added seriously, roughly.

"You're welcome," she smiled back softly, her tense shoulders relaxing, her heart pitter-pattering with fast throbs.  She was extremely pleased that he liked her gift.

"I couldn't' help myself when I bought this for you," Darien smiled back at her, his gaze glittering brilliantly like dazzling sapphires when he pulled out an oblong, velvet box for her.  Obviously this day was turning out to be a day of surprises for the both of them.

Serena gasped, staring at the box like some alien object.

"Go ahead, open it, it's my wedding gift to you," he nudged the box across their table toward her trembling fingers.

"But you didn't have to…I mean, being mar-" she cut herself off, realizing how close she was blurting out her plans to him.  How much she wanted to tell him that she loved him.

"What were you going to say?" Darien said softly, his gaze riveted her face, staring intently.

"What I meant to say is that you didn't have to get me anything.  I mean, you've done more than enough," she touched his hand, her fingers over his larger ones.

"Not nearly enough, Serena.  You're carrying my child," he stated firmly, willing himself to believe it even though there was a shadow of doubt clouding his striking features.

Serena saw it and was suddenly sad, wondering how she was going to convince him otherwise.  She ached, knowing what a daunting task lay before her.  She tried to mask her feelings, noticing that his gaze strayed to their entwined hand.

"Oh my Darien!" She could only utter in a breathless manner that made Darien grin in pleasure as she peered at the contents inside the box.  The bracelet was simply divine.  Her hands shook as she pulled out the heavy gold chain.  The simple, bold links were exquisite.  When her fingers fumbled over the clasp, Darien reached over and very efficiently snapped the bracelet on her wrist.

"So you like the present?" He didn't release her wrist only caressing the soft skin where the bracelet touched and causing Serena's arm to tingle in response to his blatant strokes against her flesh.

She could only nod to his question, not trusting her voice when his touch did wonderful things to her body.  The intense light in his gaze seemed to relax at her nod and his lips curved into a lazy smile that was quite daunting and electrifying all at once.  Any moment now, she would be ready to throw everything away and offer herself to him and be damned about the consequences later.

"Serena!  I can't believe this!" A woman nearly screeched from across the café, jolting both her and Darien, not mention the other diners in the process.  Serena would have recognized the raven beauty striding towards her and Darien from any distance. 

"Raye!  What you doing here, of all places!" Serena exclaimed, unable to keep the joy from radiating from her face, suddenly standing up as Raye and Chad crossed the room to join them.  Darien stood to receive them as well, smiling in the process as he recognized Chad Thornton swagger behind his wife.

"Darien," Chad shook hands with Darien enthusiastically.

"It's been awhile, man," Darien grinned lazily at his old friend.  Serena noticed immediately and wondered when they had been become such good friends.

"Serena, what in tarnations are doing in San Francisco and with him of all places!" Raye burst out, glaring at Darien.  She knew all about Darien's fiasco's with Beryl and Melissa and she didn't like seeing one of her dearest friends with him.  Melissa had been, difficult, and that was a mild word to put it reasonably.  Beryl, on other hand could rival even the wicked witch of the west.  But she supposed she could understand why Darien had picked them out.  They were both beautiful and required little mental commitment from either woman.  And the last was obvious to anyone, they were just plain, easy conquest.  

Oh she liked Darien just fine, he was a nice guy to be around, respectful and trustworthy and one of Chad's closer friends whom he admired.  Frankly, Raye thought that Chad and Darien were such good friends because they plainly shared the same morals and values about life, in pleasures and business.  But this was different, Serena was one of her closest friends and she would never allow anyone to hurt her, least of all Darien Shields.

"There's always an explanation for everything, Raye," Darien raised his hands up as if to ward her off of him all the while a sardonic grin curved on his lips.

"Do you guys know each other," Serena asked, shocked, staring pointedly between her husband, Raye and Chad.

"Do I know him?" Raye snorted in disbelief and Chad laughed heartily, causing Serena to frown.  She didn't think this was funny.  "Oh my God, Serena!" Raye quit laughing in an instant, staring at her friend.  "When you said Darien Shields, I didn't think to put together the Darien you were talking about at the apartment with Darien Shields of the Shields Financial Corporation!  Jesus!"  Raye turned to Chad, clearly perturbed, "you know him more than I do, you explain!"

"Serena," Chad began, slanting a wink to Serena.  "Darien and I went to Harvard together."

"Actually, we go back even further, I've known Chad since we were in junior high," Darien explained as they sat down at the table.  The waiter came by and took their orders.  "I meet Raye shortly after their wedding and they've been to a few of our functions at the estate."

"And we've had several profitable business deals between our vendors," Chad added, taking a sip of water from the glass that was set before him by the returning waiter.  "And we're on the same Polo team," he added lastly.

"And what brings the two of you together here?" Raye burst out, her gaze pinpointing Serena.  Chad pinched her leg underneath the table and Raye tossed a glare at her handsome husband.  Darien chortled, amused by wife and husband display.  He knew exactly what Chad had done.  "I mean, now that I understand a little more clearly, surely, Serena—" 

"Darien and I were married a couple of days ago," Serena cut her off, saying the words quite casually.

Raye could only sit thunderstruck, staring at her friend as if she had completely lost her mind, ignoring Darien and her husband altogether.  And then the chorus of questions hit Darien and Serena.  Serena could only get in a word or two edgewise before Chad butted in asking far too many personal questions while some of Darien's words became lost among Raye's rising voice and increased agitation.  Finally, Chad calmed Raye down and they settled more quietly around the table as the surrounding diners glared at the two couples interrupting their lunch.

"Congratulations are in order," Chad replied sincerely to Darien and Serena, curtly nodding his head.

"All this time I've been badgering you about the right one…" Raye trailed off softly as she gazed at her friend intensely.  "I never knew—" and her fiery gaze swung towards Darien, her eyes almost accusing as if she were trying to read his thoughts.

Darien could almost read what was there in her eyes.  Don't you hurt her; it read as loud as clamoring bells they warned him.  Chad's gaze was nearly identical.

Darien sighed slowly, instinctively knowing that he would never try to hurt her again.  But at the price of his heart, he wondered?  He couldn't promise himself the answers and he didn't particularly like his conclusions. But he was surely going to try and find out where him and Serena were going to end up.

"Don't worry Raye," Serena smiled softly, understanding the silent battle-taking place between her husband and Raye.  Chad, it seemed shared the same thoughts and Serena was surprised and grateful for their friendship.  But it was really unnecessary, considering that she had entered into the marriage of her own accord and did not regret it for one moment.  Those were the wild cards that she was playing with and she was willing to take the chances.  "I know what I'm doing and I assure you that I trust Darien completely," she finished.

"I will not harm her, you have my word as a friend," Darien empathized to both Raye and Chad, but his focus was on Serena.  "I promised to take care of her and that I will," he added gruffly, his voice suddenly hoarse.  Serena's gaze was riveting, the blueness of their intensity nearly snatching the breath from him.  And then a tender smile curved on her lips and Darien knew a moment when his heart skipped a tiny beat.

Satisfied, Chad nodded and then grinned, winking roguishly at the newly wed pair.  "So how's the honeymoon going?" 

"Chad!" Raye exclaimed, her eyes wide at her mischievous husband as she burst into laughter at the same as Darien and Serena managed to flush at the question.  Thankfully, neither had to answer that question.

After composing herself somewhat a moment later, and ignoring Darien's and Chad's wide-tooth grin, "I've got to go the ladies room, would you accompany me, Raye?" Serena pleaded with her friend.

"Sure," Raye answered right away, understanding immediately what was up.  It was time for a heart to heart talk, she thought with some satisfaction.  Course, not in front of the hubby with his curious eyes trained on his newly wed wife, Raye thought ironically.  

Darien and Chad exchanged knowing glances, interpreting Serena and Raye's time together in the women's restroom.  It seemed to be woman's thing, they knew.  The gathering of pertinent information of husbands and love and all matters of the heart, apparently.  

Stay tuned for part 12!  Lady M. Harris


	12. Culmination of the Souls

Dance Beneath the Moon

© 2002 Michelle Harris

aka Lady M. Harris

Part 12

"Okay, spit it out," Raye stated as soon as Serena and her were in the bathroom.

Serena rolled her eyes heavenward, a reminiscence gesture of their past in high school. Raye had the most irritating habit of ordering people around, especially those who were closest to them. But it was also a trait that they all had to come to love from the young woman.

"Really, Raye," Serena folded her arms over her chest. 

"Oh don't give me that," Raye placed her hands on her hips. "I know you far too well. Get on with it, why are you married to Darien?"

Serena's entire bravo deflated from her. "I'm pregnant," she stated.

Raye's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "Well now, that puts an interesting twist on things, doesn't it? Especially for Darien," she contemplated. She gave her friend a sly glance, wondering how she had done it, when all the other female species had failed before her.

"It gets better then that, he doesn't believe it's his," Serena added, her face frowning, her insides crumbling into pieces.

"And of course, it's his," Raye replied suddenly furious with Darien as she noted the pain crossing her friend's features. Of course, he would think otherwise. She knew how that man thought. He was used to dealing with women who wanted something from him and what better way than to get pregnant with his child or at least claim that the child they were carrying were his. 

But she knew Serena; she wasn't the type to play games with men. With Serena, everything was for keeps.

Another thought crossed Raye's mind. "My God, Serena!" She exclaimed, startling Serena with the sudden shout.

"What?" Serena yelped, alarmed.

"You're going to have a little baby!" Raye gushed out, her face lighting up as she reached over and gently squeezed her friend's arm in affection and happiness.

"I know," Serena laughed softly, her alarm easing, "can you believe it?" The unexpected gesture was so heart-felt that Serena's eyes grew moist. How just like Raye to be so gracious and heart-warming. Even when she knew that her and Chad had been trying for the last two years to have a child of their own, and here she was without an ounce of jealousy toward Serena.

Raye shook her head, smiling all at once, "Now if only Chad and I can follow in your footsteps!"

Serena's hand gently touched Raye's sleeve, and they both smiled at one another, content in their long-standing friendship. "I know you will, Raye. It's only a matter of time, you know."

Raye sighed, her mind returning back to Serena's predicament. "I know," she answered, "but this doesn't help your situation."

Serena bit her lip, her gaze going toward her reflection in the mirror. There were small bags under her luminous eyes. Despite the time her and Darien were spending together, she spent the better half of the night staying up worrying about their situation.

"I can't keep going like this with him," she reflected quietly. Raye stood silent, absorbing her words. Serena's heart grew heavy with the decision to leave Darien. Her heart constricted with the painful decision, tightening like a fisted glove around her heart. She pushed down the panic feeling of not being able to breathe as the pain grew in throes, as if it continued to tighten around her in a tenuous grip.

"You need to tell him that the child is his and not Terry's, for God's sake," Raye finally said, her brow furrowing.

"After the Polo meet, we'll be returning to Tokyo, the following day," Serena nodded in agreement with Raye. The panic eased from her some what but remained like tiny bursting residue of tingling pain. 

"He won't let you leave, you know. That's just how Darien is," Raye added.

"But I can't continue hoping that one day he'll believe me. It's better if I do it this way," Better for me, anyway. If I continue to be with him I'll never be able to break free from him before the child is born, she thought. And then it'll be too late, "I need believe he married me because of our love for each other and not for the sake of the child," she finished out loud.

"Sometimes it's better just leave things just the way they are-issues like that usually resolve by themselves. But, if you want to leave, I wish you luck because you're going to need every ounce of it. Personally, I don't think you should leave him and based on what I know about Darien, he won't let you leave him." Raye added, they turned toward the door.

"We'll see about that," Serena stated, her chin lifting determinedly. 

A delighted laugh escaped from Raye. Uh-oh, Darien, Raye laughed inwardly, I think you've finally met your match and finally, your soul mate.

The following day dawned bright and sunny with occasional puffs of white cotton clouds dotting the western coastal sky. The small majestic mountains and rolling hills that surrounded the Danville area acted as a barrier against the cooler mists that tended to the dampen the San Francisco and Oakland area. 

Tourists as well as locals crowded the US Open Polo Championship meet. People flew in from all over the world to watch or participate in the oldest, most prestigious and respected sport known as The Game of Kings. Fifteen teams competed for the chance to win the golden trophy. 

Unbeknownst to Serena, she had no idea that Darien had flown nearly non-stop during the last month couple of months, every weekend, for the playoffs between the teams. There were only four teams were left, with the national championship for the world only a weekend away. 

Besides the playing field and stands, there was elegant booths setup for each of the playing teams representing each club as well as official apparel to purchase. 

Raye and Serena sat in the tent that was provided for the players' spouses and family members; while their team played. The Polo meet was a new experience for Serena and both ladies chatted away. Raye explained in great detail how the game was played with an ease of a borne participating spectator.

Serena wasn't very surprised to learn that Darien was the team field captain as indicated on his jersey by the number three. Chad's number was two, and he was the responsible teammate who pushed the offensive and defensive plays at all times. Two other teammates made up the entire the team. Matches normally lasted about an hour and half, and were divided into six segments with seven minutes chukkers or periods. Since this was semi-final week, only four teams were left to compete. Darien and Chad's team was the Warriors. How absolutely appropriate, Serena had chortled silently to herself.

An amazing thought occurred to Serena, as she sat conversing with Raye about the Polo game. This was a part of Raye that she didn't know very well. Sure, she had been to their home on numerous occasions. Chad and Raye had a three bedroom flat not too far away from Darien's. The place was stylish and contemporary; decorated with an artist flare and accented with polished chrome through out their home. It was hard to believe that they were still friends all these years, but the way Raye lived now was very different than the way she had lived when she was with her grandfather at the temple. Serena realized belatedly how easily Raye could move between Serena's atmosphere and the one Raye lived in which also included the exclusive circles that Chad and Darien wandered.

Abruptly her thoughts were cut off as the games started. On a stamping stallion, Darien easily commanded the presence of the players on the field as well as entertaining the watching crowd. Serena never realized until that moment how intense or invigorating a game of Polo could be to watch.

Naturally, Darien was a sight to behold in his white breeches and dark blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt, easily issuing the commands to his players or making the last minute play. Watching Darien was like watching a intensely played ballet, but up close, the sweat and dirt on the players, shouted commands and curses, the heaving, blowing horses, tell the story of a rough and arduous game played in hot blood. This was one game that demanded the ultimate in skill, fitness and strength from all of the participants. Polo is an equine team sport. There are four men to a side but eight athletes, all with on one goal in mind, and that is to win. 

It soon became apparent to Serena that it wasn't possible to just become an intelligent observer of the game without developing an eye for the athleticism of the ponies the players rode, but to closely study the supreme actions of the articulate players. 

By the end of the game, Serena's throat was raw from screaming and shouting. The Warriors won, by a narrow margin, but thankfully, Serena was glad that she had come to watch.

Her and Raye, went down to the player's stand to congratulate their husbands with the spectators. 

Raye threw herself into Chad's laughing, sweating arms, smacking him with loud, noisy kisses as the crowd watched, clapping and grinning with glee at the same time.

Serena was a little more reserved, smiling with genuine happiness as she caught Darien's arched, sardonic brow. She was still caught up in the magic of the game, with adrenaline still pumping through her veins; she completely ignored his mocking smile.

"What? Where's my kisses? Don't I deserve my prize?" He drawled lazily as his powerful arms reached into the crowd to draw her to him. With a laughing screech, Darien flung her about him. She came down into his arms, giggling like a high school student, her worrisome thoughts forgotten for the moment as their gazes held with an intensity to catch the breath at her throat. 

Sometime later as Serena and Raye made their way through the booths for one last glance at the wares, Serena wondered briefly where Darien disappeared to after trying to spot his dark head among the crowd of browsers and fans alike. She spotted Chad chatting animatedly with some of the fans by the long stables that housed the carefully cared for ponies and stallions that the players rode during the games. She made her way there after leaving Raye with a familiar acquaintance who happened to own one of the sporty booths that displayed an array of lounge wear and accessories. 

She entered the last round of stables after following Chad's directions that he had seen Darien enter the stables earlier, concerned about one of the ponies that he had ridden rather harshly during the game.

Sounds of feminine laughter alerted Serena that Darien apparently wasn't completely alone. She hesitated; her body trembling in earnest as she recognized the lady's voice.

"So it seems as if our small truce has come to an end," Beryl sighed, her emerald eyes piercing the dark stall for a reaction from the one man she thought had understood and yet had came up short, bewildered.

"If you want to call it that," he answered, pausing from his stroking on Wilbur's mane. His gaze grew wintry in the warm area. Beryl's presence with was a constant reminder of some of the things that weren't right between him and Serena. He hated the bittersweet taste in his mouth from his continued association with her. In order for Serena and him to make their marriage work, he had to get rid of the problems that constantly plagued their marriage and Beryl just happened to be one of them. "I distinctly recall that it was you who called me, begging for your forgiveness over your deception with Serena. And that you needed a date for the black and white ball."

Serena stood utterly still, blinking in memory over the picture in the paper nearly a month ago of Darien and Beryl emerging from a limousine dressed in black and white, her nerves feeling tried and tired all at once.

"But you agreed to go with me," Beryl uttered, exasperated. "But now that Serena is back in your life again, I get discarded just like that?"

"Serena is my wife now," Darien answered, his voice hard and flat. "But, I still don't see any reason why I should explain myself to you, Beryl."

"Always the mysterious," Beryl laughed harshly, suddenly noticing a dark shadow standing by one of the stalls. She straightened, her gaze glittering like cold frost as she spotted Serena standing silently by the next stall. "Well, look who's here to find out what's going on with her little hubby," Beryl sang out, a twisted smirk on her face.

Darien glanced over his shoulder, an indolent, lazy smile splaying over his lips. Sooner or later he knew that she would come looking for him. It was almost a relief to see her standing there waiting for him even if she didn't appear happy to see him at the moment with Beryl. He couldn't blame her either for thinking that there might still be something going with him and Beryl. But after today, Beryl and him were finished as far as he was concerned. 

Serena lifted her chin, her cheeks flushing heatedly at having been caught spying, her gaze growing hot as they settled on Beryl and Darien. She walked sternly toward her husband, ignoring the blue intensity of his burning gaze. Serena realized belatedly that this would be the first real conversation between her and Beryl. Why is it that this woman has to turn up at every corner of Darien's life, she thought angrily. How much of a coincidence is it that she's here when she should've been two thousand miles away in Tokyo? Can't she sink her claws into some else other than her husband?

"Don't let me interrupt your conversation, Beryl," Serena stated firmly, her gaze level with the taller woman. "I just came to find out when we're leaving," she threw toward Darien. 

"Well, I guess this conversation is a wrap up," Beryl announced, shrugging her shoulders in the process as she started walking past the couple. She stopped in front of Serena, who stiffened slightly, their gazes clashing, one emerald, the other like blue diamonds.

"If you're not careful with your prize, you might just loose it and this time, I won't just roll over like a little lap puppy."

"I didn't realize that I had anything to loose," Serena's eyebrows shot up with surprise. She thought about her and Beryl's last escapade and how much the woman had devastatingly wounded her with her revenge. She vainly repressed a shudder.

Darien chuckled, enjoying the tiff, not noticing the indescribable shiver that passed along Serena's spine.

Beryl ignored the disparaging comment, her eyes glittering like cold, hard steel, "just so you know where we stand." 

After a moment, Serena nodded, her gaze just as hard and Beryl satisfied, left them with a trail of lingering, overpowering perfume scent of an expensive nature.

Serena turned toward Darien and she struggled for a moment to understand him. He stood there as if he had enjoyed the entire thing, she thought angrily.

"Can't you just be honest with me, for once?" She gasped out finally.

"I have been," Darien's gaze grew hard, his eyes suddenly unreadable.

Abruptly she turned on him, her angry strides swiftly taking her out of the stables and towards the country club. Tears of frustration hovered on her lashes as she tried to ignore the sharp pain in her chest. She wondered for the hundredth time, what she was doing here with Darien. She recalled the conversation she had with Raye and wondered briefly if she still had the courage to tell Darien that things weren't working out. And if this last part of the day was any indication of problems arising, she was beginning to suspect that maybe she should have the baby on her own. She shook her head at herself, her thoughts in turmoil, oblivious to Darien behind her.

Darien trailed more slowly behind her, allowing her to wallow in her anger for the time being. He had done his job in the stables, Beryl was out of his life for good. It was now time for him to repair the damage that he had created in their marriage and tonight he would leave no doubts in Serena that he cared deeply for her and for the baby.

"Leave it," Darien ordered quietly. Startled, Serena nearly dropped the brush in her hand. Her gaze blazed angrily in the mirror before her as her eyes caught Darien lounging silently against their bedroom doorjamb and watching her as she prepared for the evening's party. How long had he stood there, watching her with a gaze like that of a keen wolf? Her lashes lowered and lingered with a feminine appreciation over his bronze, good looks and the handsome attire that was obviously tailor made for his broad frame.

Serena set the rubber bands and clips back onto the dressing table, their gazes holding in the mirror. She picked up the brush again and rhythmically began brushing the long tresses that trailed to their bedroom floor from where she sat, trying to ignore the seductive figure behind her. She was used to having her hair up in the usual balls and the frown erupted on her face as she gazed back into Darien's face.

They had ridden home silently after the polo event and here they were getting ready for the dinner party that she wasn't really up to hosting with Darien. Not after having to deal with the harrowing experience with Darien's old girlfriend, she thought silently. 

Darien's heavy lidded gaze continued to follow every movement she made. Serena was getting ready to squirm on her chair, her cheeks beginning to flush as his lazy gaze made a slow and agonizing sweep of her attire. She was dressed in the outfit that she had bought at the Christine Dior store, a simple, little lacy black dress. The scalloped-lace ribbon was around her neck and her feet were adorned with the black, high top heels that she had purchased at the Prada shoe store.

"Tonight you'll sleep in my room," he announced casually, the small curve of his lips curling, sardonically.

"Oh you think so?" Serena's golden brow arched arrogantly at his declaration. She thought of her earlier anger at him and she wondered where this conversation would take them. But the next words that came out of Darien nearly floored her.

"No more games or compromising, Serena. The child is mine and you belong to me. You have a husband to please tonight," Darien stated matter-factually.

Serena's breath caught in disbelief, her gaze searching his for uncertainty regarding the child's legitimacy. But for once, his blue eyes were forthright, demanding and clear. Her heart began to hammer away and the flush on her cheeks spread to between her breasts. 

Was it really true? She couldn't believe it even as he turned away from her to return to his bedroom. Did he finally believe her? She suddenly remembered to breathe, her hands trembling with anxiety and excitement. The uncertainty and heartache that had weighted her shoulders were suddenly lifted from her like an unwanted second skin and now she felt like dancing like a free-spirited wood nymph.

Serena barely remembered what she said or had done during the dinner party. Darien stood by her during the entire evening, solicitous and polite towards her and their guests. It was as if peace and understanding had finally descended on them and they were most eager to explore their most intimate desires for each other. But if only for a time, they had to bide their time until they could finally be alone. Mostly, he kept his hand trained on the warm flesh of her curved back that was exposed by the deep vee of her dress or on the top swell of her lower backside.

To say that she wasn't distracted by the provocative fingers that gently traced the small dipped curve of her back would have been an understatement. Their gazes would lock for an untold amount of time, before gently disengaging to answer their guests' questions of sort. The guests, of course, noticed. It was quiet disarming to say the least, how their host and hostess couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

Of course, their friends, Raye and Chad stayed by their sides during the party. Both were amused by the obvious display of affection the newly weds affected with their appearance. Serena couldn't quite meet her friend's raised eyebrows or Chad's mischievous, all-knowing glance every time their gazes connected. 

It seemed as if another lifetime when the last guest was shown quietly to the doors. With the last of the servants stirring around the formal living area, picking up the discarded champagne glasses and dishes alike, Darien reached silently for Serena as she stood standing by the open balcony. The crisp, cool bay area air stirred against her long, golden mane. It cooled her flushed skin but only banked the fires that were the driving force within her. 

Serena sighed softly when she felt Darien's cool lips lightly kiss her exposed shoulder where the top of her collar meet with the sleeve of her dress. She leaned against his powerful frame, her head falling back slightly as his kiss decided to linger against her nape, his warm breath filled with the scent of champagne and mint; feathered lightly across the exposed crescents of her breasts. The time had come, she thought dazedly, hungry for his presence as she never thought before. He was hers finally. All hers, her mind whispered with gladness.

"Come to bed," he gently cajoled and commanded softly against the wisps of tendrils that escaped his playing fingers, his nose nuzzling her nape.

She could only nod, not trusting her voice as she lifted her head from his strong shoulder. She suddenly remembered that they were still surrounded by servants. She turned in his embrace, their gazes igniting in the softly lit room. 

They made their way towards their room, parting silently to enter each of their rooms. Their parting was only brief, as if the separation would only heightened the charged atmosphere between them until they could once more be together.

Serena slid the black dress off her, shrugging it off as if hindered her from her goal. She walked back to her dressing room and brushed the length of her cascading mane once again until it crackled and seemed to come to life on its own. She checked her appearance and added some lip gloss to her lips before she was once more satisfied with what she saw, ignoring the fullness that swelled her breasts and the crowned, mauve-tipped nipples that strained in arousal in the mirror. She kept on the lacy, black bikini panties and the lace-topped stockings and heels that encased her long, limber limbs and feet.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, she left the safe sanctuary of her room to cross the hallway toward Darien's room. She knocked quietly, and not waiting for his answer, entered his room, as bold as you please.

Darien turned toward the sound of his door opening and nearly collapsed to his knees as his gaze encountered the sight of Serena striding purposely and audaciously toward him as he stood by his fireplace waiting for her to come to him. His body reacted instantly, becoming hard and rigid at the sight of his wife, unabashedly half-naked to his appraising gaze. 

Serena nearly faltered in her stride as her gaze caught the burning intensity of his blue gaze, which impudently and wickedly swept over every inch of her flesh. She saw belatedly that he had taken the time to change into a dressing robe that was made of dark burgundy silk and hid nothing to her countering gaze. She wasted no time in admiring those strong calves of his and knowing that he wore absolutely nothing but himself underneath his robe. She stopped before him as he slowly sat his cognac down on the marble mantle.

Darien's dark brow lifted slightly when she reached forward and touched the silk tie that held his robe together. 

She gazed back up into his hard face, noticing the tick at his jaw, his gaze riveting and powerful, challenging her to continue her task. She nearly faltered against the heat that emitted from him.

"Don't you want me between your legs?" He stated roughly, causing her head to jerk at the sound of his strained voice.

"Yes," she croaked and nodded, not at all as seductive as she would liked.

"Then, let's get busy," he answered his smile tender and roguish all at once. "How about—"

Serena put a finger to his lips, nodding her head in negativity, her fingers now untying the silk rope around his hard hips. When the tie landed beside their feet, Serena reached into the robe, her arms surrounding the slim waist to bring him closer to her. 

Darien sharply inhaled, his breath shortening to a hiss as their bodies connected flesh to flesh. The effect was devastating to him and he completely lost all train of thought.

With a fierce growl, he bent and lifted her into his arms. In the next moment Serena found herself sprawled on top of his bed covers with Darien settling between her limbs. 

"Oh God, that hurts," she moaned when his teeth found a puckered nipple and sucked, hard. "Do that again."

"Happy to oblige," he murmured as he did as she asked. She arched against him, driving him wild as her stocking legs tried to clench around him and her high heels poked him on the buttocks. He pulled the lacy things that were her panties off her and then cupped her golden mound between her generously splayed thighs. She was wet and slick, her hair wild, her hands clenching at the covers beneath her. He rubbed, stroked and teased, relentless in his quest. Driving her mad with his skilled hands until she thought she could take no more.

"Oooh, no…don't do…that," she gasped between tiny heated breaths.

He slipped his finger in her and whispered, "Is this better?"

"Not nearly enough," she whimpered, as she circled her hips against his plunging fingers and Darien nearly spilled his seed on her. He left that sweet, damp warm place of hers and gripped her hips to hold her still.

"How about this?" The sweat erupted on his forehead, the muscles in his back rippling as he moved over her and settled within her. She arched uncontrollably, locking her long legs around his hips and sighed as he lay huge and pulsing within her tight warmth. The sucking at her breast was exquisite. So was the heavy presence that filled the lower half of her.

"Much better," she gasped at his guttural groan, hardly noticing when his body began to rock powerfully within her and when their cries began to mingle together as one.

It was sometime after two or three in morning when the shrilling phone finally penetrated their exhausted sleep. Serena never even noticed when Darien left their warm haven to answer the phone down the hallway.

It was the soft expletives that roused Serena from her deep sleep. Yawning, she slipped from the covers, shivering slightly as the cool air touched her naked skin. The door to their bedroom gaped opened, a single shaft of light shining through the room as she passed through the door where she saw Darien leaning against the hallway wall, his bronze skin ashen, his face stricken as he stared into space. The phone was still clenched in his hand, the dial tone beeping, indicating that the person on the other end was no longer there. She took the phone from his hand and replaced it back in the receiver.

"Darien?" She whispered, something was wrong.

Slowly his blue-black gaze seemed to focus on her, as if surprised to find her shivering form standing in the hallway with him.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, afraid to find out.

"It's Wesley," he finally answered, and Serena felt a sense of dread eclipse her. "He's dead."

Stayed tuned for the conclusion of Dance Beneath the Moon. FYI.. the US Open Polo is normally held in Florida not Danville, California…just fit the story to fit my needs - Lady M. Harris.


	13. That's What Home is For

Dance Beneath the Moon   
Originally written as On A Moonswept Moor  
Copyright 2001-2002 by Lady M. Harris
    
    I'm already there
    
    Don't make a sound
    
    I'm the beat in your heart
    
    I'm the moonlight shining down
    
    I'm the whisper in the wind
    
    And I'll be there until the end
    
    Can you feel the love that we share
    
    Oh I'm already there
    
    We may be a thousand miles apart
    
    But I'll be with you wherever you are
    
    ~Lonestar~

Part 13 That's What Home Is For… 

        Serena shuddered as the rain slashed against her raincoat, even as she attempted to grip her umbrella in a desperate hold to keep the wind from blowing it away.  Any minute now, it would start to thunder.  She repressed another shudder, but couldn't refrain from the frown that appeared on her face.  She was only a block from her apartment when she decided to duck under the entry of a store.  The overhanging canvas afforded the much-needed protection from the rain that she needed.  The rain began pour heavily now, making it almost impossible to see the cars on the street.  A couple of pedestrians hurried past her, their faces towards the ground, gripping their flimsy umbrellas under the torrential rain.

        After waiting a few more minutes and not seeing any let up from the rains, she decided to make a break for her apartment.  She took a deep breath, gripping her bulging stomach and started a fast walk toward the entry of her apartment.  She was drenched within minutes, despite her raincoat.

        One of her neighbors leaving the place grinned at her as he opened the door for her.  She knew that she looked like a drowned rat as she called out her thanks over her shoulder.  He waved, already turning away and braving the rains.  She shook out her umbrella of excess water on the foyer and just made it in time to the elevator before the chrome doors closed.

        She was still muttering about the rain with her raincoat dripping water all over her hallway and leaving a wet trail from the elevator to her front door.  A rumbling roar over her head indicated that the thunder she had hoped would not come had arrived; the sound dimmed by the above apartments her head.  It stilled her wayward tongue.

        She opened the door to her apartment; it was not quite yet dark, but instead it was cool and dry.  She snapped on one of her table lamps from the foyer, and the dim light sent out a warm, inviting feel into the darkness of her small, living room.  She was just wondering at the same time what her husband was doing at the moment, when a towel appeared before her eyes.  She recognized the strong hand, instantly.

        "Darien!"  Her head whipped up, her starlight gaze growing wide at first with sudden surprise, then with stunned realization that the person she had been first thinking about stood in the very flesh before her.  All of his glorious, 6'2 solid, male form, her fantasy, and the stuff dreams are made of, and finally the love and heart and soul of her life.

        "I thought you would never---!" He didn't quite finish before he was enveloped in a pair of wet-drenched, raincoat arms.  Soft, fluttery kisses rained themselves all over his five-o'clock shadow of a beard, lips, face and Darien, despite his somber features laughed aloud, enjoying the tender attention from the woman--who seemed enthralled with his presence.  It was the first, genuine laugh since the death of his grandfather.

        "I've been waiting forever for you to return!  I've missed you so much!" Serena strained forward, trying to clasp him tight to her despite the growing bulge between them of the baby.

        Darien placed light kiss on Serena's forehead and then peered into her wide, powder blue eyes.  And instead of saying the next words that came into his mind, he stopped, the words suddenly gone, his throat dry, his lips slightly agape in awe of the beauty before him as he gazed into those fathomless depths of hers that showed no guile or slyness.

        "I missed you, darling," she repeated again, this time slowly, softly, for him.  A tumulus smile perched itself on her lips, appearing tenderly, and for once, in control of her emotions.

        "Serena," he nearly croaked, his voice gruff and heavy with emotion and then he closed his eyes and embraced her once again, his arms never wanting to let go of her again.  "God, you have no idea how much I wanted to get back here!"

        "I know, I know," she whispered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.  It was like coming home in his arms, her mind whispered.

        "I miss him so much—God!" Came the strangled, harsh sound from Darien's throat, his arms tightening around Serena as if he were going to crush her.  His body trembled in an controlled effort to try and calm the emotional turmoil in his mind.

        Serena felt her tears spill at the sound of despair in his words and she wanted nothing more than to wipe away all the pain from his aching heart.  "Oh love, love!  I can only imagine what you must be feeling!" She could only coo, burying her face in his shoulders, the only way she knew how to comfort him.  

        After a moment of quiet silence, she heard a great sigh from Darien as if he were recuperating, reigning in control again of his emotional outburst and finally, after a long moment, he released her, a lopsided smile tenderly touching his lips.

        "I need you, Serena.  The house—it's too silent and I've been away too long.  Are you ready to come home with me?" He asked quietly, his hands reaching forward to unbutton her raincoat.

        She nodded her head, silently, not trusting her voice.  Home.  She liked the sound of it.  "Yes," she finally said.  "I think I'm ready."

        After the tragic, phone call in the states telling them of the dreadful news of Wesley's death, they had both hopped on the next plane back to Tokyo.  Her and Darien had then attended the funeral, three days later, accompanied by nearly three hundred mourners.  Shortly thereafter, Darien had deposited her at her parent's place with strict instructions to stay at their home until he could get all the financials straightened out overseas.  That had nearly been over a month ago with periodic calls to her parent's house where she was not in attendance.  Of course, Serena had only stayed a couple of days, basking in the warmth of her parents' and her brother's love before returning back to her own apartment, where she now more comfortable.  

A couple of days later, found her at the recreation site, where the plans for her dreams for the children of Juuban Elementary School were beginning to take shape with the beginnings of construction on the site.  After introducing herself to the construction manager and the type of her role she intended to take with the site; it was there that she spent her afternoons, helping the manager with the plans and his workers as they came in and out the modular office with complaints, changes and modifications to the new site.  She fast became friends and a favorite among the workers.  It was especially true on rainy days like today, when the workers had to quit early, but not before grabbing a warm bagel and latte from the manager's office, and paying their respects to the lovely "secretary" who had treated them with the continental breakfast and then heading home with their bellies pleasantly full.

Working in the construction office kept her mind off the grief of Darien losing Wesley and her mind off of her loneliness and what Darien was doing while he was away taking care of business.  She only hoped that he hadn't forgotten about their silent truce and agreement to start over together.  Somehow, she didn't think he had, but when two weeks turned into four weeks, she had begun to doubt herself.  She should've known however, that he wasn't the type to renege on his promise.  But now he was here standing within her arms once again, bigger than life itself and he was all hers.

        "How soon can we get you packed?" Darien asked quietly, taking the towel from her hand that she had completely forgotten about and wrapped the towel over her head where golden-white tendrils of her hair was beginning to dry around her uplifted, lovely face.

        "As soon as I'm dry?" She laughed, impulsively hugging him again, this time without the wet raincoat on.

        Darien chuckled, holding her tight against him, enjoying the feel of her slight form pushing up against him.  He dipped suddenly, capturing her surprised lips in a tilting kiss of promise and wondrous surrender.  "Hurry."

        That was all the prompting she needed.

        When the night grew long and the bedcovers were turned, there was a sighing of relief and longing echoing throughout the master chambers of the large and impressive Shields Estate.

        Light feathery kisses and soft exclamations of delight were exchanged for heady, hot pulses and raging, passion as bodies moved with synchronized grace and form.  Fevered cries and arduous moans erupted from the entwined shapes on the immense master bed.  Finally when rapture had been reached and attained, the sounds of lovemaking calmed to that of a southern sea in a peaceful wake.

        "Have I mentioned that I loved you?" Darien inquired softly, tenderly, as he gently kissed the damp, rounded shoulder of the woman he held in his embrace.  His large, bronze hand wandered over her large stomach, caressing, where their child lay, growing with each passing day.  The other hand held her supple body carefully clasped to the wild beating of his heart.

        "No!  As a matter of fact you have not!" Serena admonished, exclaiming, her heart pitter-pattering wildly, like birds caught in startled fright.  At the magical words, she stiffened in surprised astonishment; sleep evaporating immediately from her slumberous ponderings.

        "Serena," Darien simply stated, pulling her forward so that they were facing each other, heart to heart, hand to hand clenched together.  "Apparently, I have lost my touch," he started and leaned forward to kiss her along her lower lip.  The sensation was heaven, and when his lips skimmed along the fullness she thought she would sprout wings.  "I love you," he replied quietly, their breaths mingling as one, as his lids lowered over his gleaming gaze, the overwhelming satisfaction of claiming this woman, Serena, his wife, as the love of his life.

        For a moment, no words could come to mind.  Overwhelmed and trembling, Serena reached forward with one hand, her fingers delicately tracing the strong jaw line of the face that she held so dear to her heart.  She was in awe of this man.  She was lost for a moment, when his mouth tilted and covered hers in a stirring, searching yet acquiesce kiss that deepened with each breath she took.

        When he reluctantly pulled back from her, his lips lingering close to her own, he saw the returning answer to his words shinning brightly like glittering gems in her lovely gaze.

        "I love you, Darien," she stated, simply, eagerly and only for him.

**Epilogue…**

        "Serena, what the hell is this?" Darien roared into the cell phone.  He was looking at the results of a paternity test.  A paternity test that he did not recall participating in.  He was sitting on his bed, in Hong Kong, miles away from her and had been going through his briefcase when he came across a two-week-old letter from an unfamiliar testing lab.

        "Are you through, yet?"  Serena pulled the phone away from her ear as her husband blasted, raged and swore like a deranged sailor.

        "No, and Jesus fu---" he went on and on for another minute or so before he finally calmed down, sitting back against the hotel supplied, plush chair.  The steam was already deflating out of him. He could never stay angry with Serena for very long.

"If you're through howling like a wolf, I'll explain," Serena began, before she was interpreted again.

        "This was for me, wasn't it?" He stated, sighing over the phone.

        "I got it in the beginning, remember when you had to have that physical in order to play Polo for this year?" She began, hesitantly.  Rini came into her office, her pretty eyes centered on the candy jar on her desk.  She looked inquiringly at her mom for permission.  Serena nodded, smiling, as her daughter came forward and withdrew a handful of chocolate, malt balls.

        "You know, I don't have any doubts anymore?" Darien rehashed again.

        "Hmm…I know that now, sweetheart, that's why I love you so much," she chuckled, sudden tears filling her eyes.  She must of made some sort of sound because he heard it, like a soft gasp. 

He somehow understood the change in her even over the phone.  "Jesus, Serena, I love you and God knows how I would be now if I hadn't fallen head over heels in love you," he growled lowly in his throat.

        "I know, God, how I know!  You never let me forget how much!" She laughed and purred all at once, remembering how feverishly she had responded to his touch the night before.  He had left early that morning for a seminar in Hong Kong.  Then she remembered that their daughter sat across from her trying to nonchalantly not listen into their conversation.

        "I try my best, sweetheart," he chuckled, sounding suspiciously like a satisfied, dominant male dragging his woman by the hair into a cave.

        Serena cleared her throat, and whispered in a low voice, "Rini's here."

        "Put her on the phone," Darien laughed outright.

        "Hi daddy," Rini said into the phone, smiling into the receiver.

        "How's my baby-doll doing?" Darien asked, smiling back.

        "Okay, when you coming home?" She answered, looking back at her mom with huge, four year old eyes.

        "Just as soon as I wrap up here, darling.  I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Darien replied.

        Rini nodded into the phone and Serena grinned knowing that Darien couldn't see Rini's small nod of agreement.

        "Daddy said to give this back to you," Rini handed the receiver to Serena.

        "Why don't do you go along and find Kara?" Serena prodded her daughter.  They were at the recreation center and Kara, their wonderful, live-in nanny usually brought treats with her when they accompanied Serena to the center.

        "I miss you, Darien," Serena stated quietly once she had gotten back on the phone.  "Hurry back, okay?"

        "I will.  I promise.  I love you, Serena," he murmured softly, gently, into the phone.  And across the distance of the ocean, he heard her smile.

**Author's Notes: So here it is the conclusion.  Not quite dramatic as the first ending, eh?  I wanted it to end naturally, the way it would in real life.  You know, how some things like love can just run their natural course.  Which it does in this fic.  Hope you enjoyed it.  Drop me a review and let me know.  No flames please.  **

**Lady M. Harris**


End file.
